Le Secteur Passif des Langues de Plombs
by Folite is ma 'tite cle
Summary: Si vous aviez la possibilité de tout changer, si on vous offrait la possibilité de recommencer, prendriez-vous cette chance? Mais si on vous balançait aussi, que vous devriez tout quitter, mais si on vous faisait signer un Contrat d'appartenance à vie, prendriez-vous toujours cette chance? Bienvenue au Secteur, le seul endroit sur Terre qui n'a que faire de votre histoire.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Dans un univers bouillonnant, je m'entendais gémir ton nom. Tes cheveux blonds se transformant en flammes. Encerclée, je criai. Ma douleur était comme une pointe dans mon coeur. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser. Mes genoux étaient écorchés. Ton regard métallique me fusillait. Ma vue se brouillait. Tes yeux s'étiraient. Sous mes cris de souffrance, je vis tes lèvres s'animer. Je n'entendais rien et n'en avait pas besoin pour comprendre. Tes mots me frappaient de plein fouet. Je me sentis basculer en arrière, les flammes me léchant le visage. Tes mains étaient partout. Ton touché me brûlait. J'avais les nerfs à vif. Je sentais tes lèvres à la fois fantôme et glaciale contre ma clavicule. Je gémissais. Mon coeur battait trop vite, souhaitant sortir de son enveloppe. Je fus secouée de spasmes. La souffrance me vrillait la tête certes, mais ce plaisir douloureux que tu m'affligeais, la plongeait dans une léthargie. Je n'étais plus maître de mes mouvements. Je n'arrivais même plus à réfléchir correctement. Tes lèvres contre mon sein tu murmurais encore et encore ces mêmes mots. J'hoquetai. Tes lèvres plongèrent sur les miennes, entraînant nos langues dans un ballet infernal. Tu me soumissais. Notre baiser était rempli de haine pure. Aucune place à la tendresse. Tu me mordis violemment la lèvre inférieure. Je gémis ton prénom.  
Soudainement, tout disparu. Je ne me retrouvais que moi, seule, emmêlée dans mes draps, face à ce plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Ma respiration était saccadée et j'entendais le sang battre à mes tempes. Encore ce rêve. Et tes mêmes paroles.

 _. C'est de ta faute, Granger._

 **A suivre...**


	2. I will survive -Gloria Gaynor

**I will survive**

Note de l'auteur : chaque titre de chapitre est un titre de chanson. Chaque chapitre contient une "thèse" inventée par moi-même, sur la science sorcière. Lisez-les, elles auront une importance sur la suite de l'histoire -ou tout du moins sur certains fait-. Les horaires sont aussi important, du moins pas tout de suite, mais après.  
Je ne respecte pas l'épilogue de JKR mais une grande partie dévoilée tout de même. Scorpius est né quatre ans après la guerre, il n'est donc pas du même âge qu'Albus.  
Bon je vous préviens, je déteste écrire le début des histoires. Donc il est nul –'

C'est aussi VOTRE histoire: Si voulez que Nyx soit amie avec : •Drago **Tapez 1**  
•Hermione **Tapez 2**

 **N'oubliez pas les avis font vivre un auteur !**

7861 mots. 11 pages. Taille : 10.5

La vie est à JKR, la mort est à moi.

 _Nous avons connaissance de votre souffrance. Et c'est pourquoi, nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir vous sortir de là._

2 : 53. Hermione se servit une tasse de café. Espérant au fond d'elle, rester éveillée. Sa réserve de potion de sommeil sans rêve était épuisée. Elle préférait donc rester éveiller. Pour fuir cette nuit. Ces rêves. 2: 54 Elle était enfermée dans son studio, livre en main. _"Formation et propriétés des flux magiques"_ par Alfer Hoirior. Elle avait créé un ciel magique, s'inspirant de celui de Poudlard. Il faisait grand soleil, avec quelques nuages. La pièce unique, était éclairée de toute part. On se serai∞en plein jour. C'était le but. Mais il y eut un coup de vent qui fit voleter le rideau blanc qui cachait la fenêtre, dévoilant le ciel nuageux et sombre, ainsi que la lune, pleine. 2:55. Elle aurait tellement préféré que la vie ne soit qu'une succession de jour mornes et ennuyeux. Qu'il n'y est pas de nuit, de lune et de jeunes. Que le bruit de gens restent à jamais couvert par celui des oiseaux. Qu'elle puisse toujours avoir une musique douce. Qu'il n'y est plus que du soleil et elle. Plus de gens. Plus de nuit. 2:56.  
 _La magie se déplace dans les vaisseaux sanguins sous la même forme que les globules. Ces "globules" sont nommés Spiltes en 1856, lorsque les sorciers commencent à s'intéresser à la conception de la magie. Les Spiltes se forment à la naissance d'un être vivant dit "magique"._  
Une voiture passa tandis qu'une pluie légère commençait à s'abattre sur la vitre du studio. Des jeunes passèrent en riant, la musique en fond. Des bouteilles tintèrent contre le sol et un chat miaula. Hermione ferma les yeux et retint sa respiration. Les jeunes s'éloignèrent, leurs rires s'épuisant dans le silence. Un battement d'aile trancha la nuit. Un éclair tonna. La pluie s'intensifia. Bientôt, le bruit des voitures fut couvert par l'orage. Hermione souffla de soulagement. Elle se dégoûtait. Elle, l'héroïne de guerre, Hermione Granger, Agoraphobe depuis dix ans. Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Juste fuir. Fuir le monde. Ses amis. La population. Les commerces. Elle bénissait grâce au ciel, les progrès des moldus en matière d'électronique. Ainsi, elle pouvait commander à distance de quoi se sustenter. Elle restait enfermée dans son studio. Depuis dix ans, ne sortant que lorsque nécessaire. Soit, vers minuit, lorsque la nuit noire empêchait de voir quoique ce soit. Et la musique enfonçait dans les oreilles. 2:57  
 _Dans 90% des cas, deux sorciers donneront naissance à un autre sorcier. Mais les Spiltes ne se transmettent pas génétiquement tel que la taille ou le physique, il peut y avoir des changements aléatoires. Il est possible que l'enfant n'ait aucuns Spiltes. Néanmoins, ce cas de figure reste assez rare; mêmes les êtres vivants dit "cracmols" ont en eux un taux minime de Spiltes._  
Hermione posa d'un geste sec sa tasse sur la table. Elle tourna la page. Elle avait fait toutes sortes d'études en dix ans, refusant clairement d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'un travail minime. Elle ne pouvait voir personne. Se forçant parfois à sortir pour voir ses amis. Un cercle d'ami d'ailleurs restreint à Ginny, Ron, Harry et Alix, une jeune fille découverte lors d'un échange postal intercepté. Elle avait fait trois ans d'études en médicomagie et deux ans en psychomagie en parallèle. Puis quatre ans en économie et science politique. Puis des études d'audio-visuel moldu. Maintenant, elle s'intéressait aux sciences magiques. Bien évidemment, ces études ce faisaient toujours par correspondance. Elle n'allait jamais dans quelques académies que ce soit. Hermione souffrait réellement de sa phobie. C'était l'une des si nombreuses conséquences de guerre. De secrets trop lourd à révéler à ses amis, qui avant, la pressé de savoir qu'Est-ce qu'elle avait fait pendant ces six mois d'après-guerre, lorsqu'elle avait rompu tout contact. 2:57.  
 _Lorsque l'un des parents est moldu et l'autre sorcier, les chances que l'enfant soit dit "magique", sont à peu près équivalente en fonction du taux de Spiltes dans le sang du parent sorcier. Si celui-ci est élevé, l'enfant aura plus de chance d'être un futur sorcier. Et vice-versa._  
Hermione soupira. Une mèche bleue vint obstruer sa vue. Elle souffla pour la faire voleter. Oui, Hermione Granger avait tellement changé en dix ans. Tout d'abord, elle était devenue plus fine. Presque squelettique, preuve qui démontrait qu'elle avait à maintes reprises frôler l'anorexie. De plus, elle s'était teint les cheveux. Ainsi, des mèches bleues, rouges, orange et violettes, s'éparpillaient un peu partout dans sa chevelure touffue. Elle avait aussi un tatouage qui s'étalait sur son épaule droite. Une inscription latine. Moriatur anima mea in pace.2:58 Mais le changement n'était pas que physique, intellectuellement parlant, Hermione était devenue un génie. Ses connaissances sur le monde était si accrue qu'il lui était arrivé d'entretenir des liaisons postales avec certains érudits de son temps. Ces dites liaisons, lui servaient généralement à accroître ses connaissances sur certains de ses centres d'intérêt. Mais aussi ceux de son correspondant. Parfois, certaines de ces personnes souhaitaient la rencontrer. Après tout, elle était érudite, héroïne de guerre, amie du Survivant et elle avait même obtenue des voix pour être Ministre de la Magie sans se présenter, tel Dumbledore jadis. Mais chacune des tentatives avaient été fraichement rembarré et c'en était suivi une interruption totale de la correspondance. Sauf avec Alix. Elle, c'était différent. Elle n'était en rien érudite. Elle était juste la fille d'un érudit. Alix Summer. Alix, c'était un rayon de soleil dans la vie d'Hermione. En quelques mois, elle était devenue une évidence dans sa vie. Elle la voyait une fois par mois, ce qui était parfois plus que Ron, Harry ou Ginny. Alix était Américaine, et il était de nature populaire chez les sorciers, que les Américains ne s'étaient en rien occupé de la guerre anglaise. C'est pour cela qu'Alix n'avait qu'une brève connaissance des faits réels. Et qu'elle avait tout de suite plu à Hermione. Ainsi, elle avait pu lui expliquer la guerre tout en omettant sa propre participation. Ainsi, pour Alix, Hermione Granger n'était qu'un génie parmi tant d'autres. Et comme tout érudit qui se respecte, elle souffrait. Pour Alix, ça faisait partie de l'ordre des choses. Ah... Les belles pensées américaines, toujours à idéaliser le monde. Mais pour l'instant, simplifier et voir le monde en rose, c'était exactement ce qu'Hermione recherchait. 2:59  
 _Et là, fait illogique, deux parents moldus peuvent concevoir un enfant sorcier. Mais cela n'est en rien explicable avec nos sciences actuelles. M'en déplaise. Une étude démontre qu'un enfant peut être ou non sorcier selon plusieurs facteurs autres, tel que le fait de naitre au printemps -ce qui favorise la multiplication des Spiltes, toujours selon cette étude-._  
Hermione bailla. Sa baguette vibra. 3:00. Elle soupira. Plus que trois heures avant le levé de l'aube. Il y eut un choc sourd. Hermione sursauta. Elle se releva. En temps normal, une personne tout aussi normale et dans une pièce encore plus normale, ladite personne aurait lancé un 'Lumos'. Mais pas Hermione. Pas ici. La lueur du faux-soleil éclairait assez pour qu'Hermione y voit comme en plein jour. 3:01. Il y eut un claquement à la vitre. Hermione souleva le rideau avec crainte. Puis elle faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Faillit parce que sérieusement, après toutes ces aventures, ce serait vraiment stupide de mourir comme ça. 3:02. Une chouette effraie se tenait devant elle. Une lettre à la main.  
 _Le rapport Spiltes/baguette  
Pour réussir à concevoir l'idée du rapport Spiltes/baguette, nous avons fait appel à un spécialiste sortant tout juste de l'académie de Berlin (L'Académie des Sciences de la Magie) et qui plus est, venant de reprendre la direction de le boutique fournisseuse officielle de baguette d'Angleterre, autrefois nommée "Always". M. Ollivender en personne._  
Hermione secoua la tête et ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre pour laisser rentrer l'oiseau trempé. La chouette se faufila habilement dans le studio tandis que l'ancienne Gryffondor fermait sèchement ladite fenêtre. Elle remit soigneusement en place le rideau pour maintenir l'illusion du jour et essuya du bout de sa manche les quelques gouttes tombée sur le rebord. La chouette poussa un hululement. Hermione soupira et retira la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau. Elle la posa sur son livre et se mit en quête d'un Miam hiboux.  
"Je suis désolée petite, souffla-t-elle en se retournant, un paquet à la main. Mais je n'ai plus de nourriture spécialement conçue pour toi." Elle tendit le paquet. "Mais j'ai des cookies! Ajouta-t-elle." La chouette la fixa d'un regard mauvais. Hermione s'empressa de sortir un gâteau de la boîte. "Je t'assure ils sont très bons!" La chouette hulula. Hermione soupira. L'oiseau vola jusqu'à la fenêtre et s'accrocha à la tringle du rideau. "Hé !" Hermione ouvrit de nouveau la vitre et la chouette s'envola. Tandis qu'elle disparaissait dans les nuages, la jeune fille hurla : "Tu as tort! Ils sont délicieux !" Puis elle referma la fenêtre et répéta les mêmes opérations que précédemment. Puis, se tournant  
vers la lettre, elle murmura : "A nous deux maintenant."  
 _« Les Spiltes traversent le corps du sorcier de part et d'autres, et sont en plus grands flux au niveau des mains. Mais un grand sorcier pourrait tenir sa baguette avec son pied et réussir à lancer un sort. Cela démontrerait d'une totale maîtrise de la magie qui inonde son corps, nous confia-t-il.  
Entre le bois et la partie autre telle que la plume de phénix, se situe un « lien » procréait par le contact entre ces deux parties d'origines moldue et magique. Ce « lien » est nommé Pariès. Il s'étend dans toute la baguette et attire irrévocablement les Spiltes.  
Ainsi, lorsque la baguette entre en contact avec la peau du sorcier, les Spiltes affluent et stagnent à la zone touchée, se serrent les uns contre les autres. Cela crée une forte chaleur et les Spiltes finissent par s'évaporer. La suite échappe à toute science, qu'elle soit sorcière ou moldue. Mais toujours est-il qu'une fois libérés, les Spiltes sont attirés par le Pariès et lorsque contact se fait, la magie se transforme en un certain sort désiré, suit le court du Pariès, et donc de la baguette, et s'expulse tel un éclair. Tout cela se fait à une vitesse impressionnante. »  
Pour plus d'information sur les baguettes, veuillez-vous référer à l'ouvrage « Baguettes, magies et contrefaçons » d'Arietta Coutrebette même si celui-ci n'est actuellement disponible qu'en Hollandais._  
3:17. Hermione s'assit et observa la missive. Elle portait un sceau bleuâtre au soleil mais qui lui avait semblé rouge à la lueur de la lune. Dessus, il y était un L et un P entremêlés dans un cadran horaire. La jeune fille fronça des sourcils. Ce sceau lui était inconnu, ne faisant que renforcer son désir de savoir. Elle ouvrit la lettre avec des gestes lents et sûrs de manière à ne pas déchirer le message. Elle retint son souffle et sortit le message.

 **Mss Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley,**

 **Nous nous permettons de vous contacter en cette heure tardive car nous vous savons éveillée. Nous avons connaissance de votre présente situation. Nous savons tout. Nous avons connaissance de votre souffrance et c'est pourquoi nous sommes-les seuls à pouvoir vous sortir de là. Nous savons tout de vous et de ce que vous pouvez ressentir. Votre oppression.  
Nous sommes en mesure de vous aider et de vous faire surmonter tout obstacle. Mais en échange, vous devrez travailler pour nous. Évidemment vous serez payée. Mais aussi logée et aidée. Bien évidemment vous ne serez en contact qu'avec peu de personnes et votre famille et proches recevront un communiqué expliquant une fausse situation au ministère et comme-quoi vous ne pourrez communiquer que par voix hibouxiale.  
Ce travail n'est pas facile. Il devra être tenu secret. C'est pourquoi nous n'en expliquons rien dans cette missive.  
Nous vous proposons réunion dès que vous le souhaiterez. Mais sachez que venir conviendra à accepter et dès lors et jusqu'à fin du travail ou décès, vous serez sous contrat magique.  
Veuillez accepter l'expression de nos sentiments distingués,**

 **Le Secteur Passif des Langues de Plombs.**

Hermione relut la lettre une dizaine de fois. Puis elle la posa lentement sur la table. Sa gorge était sèche. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, sans comprendre. Un métier ? Pour elle ? Ils étaient au courant ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Elle sentit une larme se frayer un sentier sur sa peau devenue glaciale. C'était comme une lueur dans son enfer personnel. Elle avait espoir. Elle pouvait s'en sortir. Après dix ans de cauchemar, on lui offrait une solution. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à voir cela de ce point de vue, elle restait bloquée sur le fait que quelqu'un était au courant. Comment était-ce possible ? Elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Pas même Ginny, Harry, Ron ou Alix. Personne. Jamais. Elle s'était contenté de s'enfermer dans son mutisme et ses rêves hantés, vivant chaque jour comme-si c'était le dernier. Se promettant d'arrêter de pleurer. Elle n'avait jamais rien dit. Elle avait levé haut la main son excuse d'études trop nombreuses pour voir les gens. Elle secoua la tête. On avait dû la suivre, l'observer. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Et quand bien-même elle accepterait, serait-elle apte à voir des gens ? Se sentait-elle prête à avoir un travail, à parler ? A rire avec d'autres personnes que ses amis ? A rencontrer des gens ? Sentir leurs regards sur elle ? A être dévisagé ? A subir les bruits de la foule ? Son nez la piqua. Etait-elle prête ? Non. Voulait-elle être prête ? Non. Avait-elle besoin d'un travail ? Non. Mais elle avait besoin d'un but. Et si elle y allait maintenant, alors peut-être ne verrait-elle personne ?  
Hermione avait besoin d'un but. De quelque chose capable de l'entrainer. D'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une lueur dansante dans sa vie noire. Elle avait besoin de cet espoir. Et maintenant qu'il était là, elle ne comptait pas le lâcher. Quitte à souffrir.

 **Feeling of Love Chronological ∞**

2 : 47. Nyx Amboise-Answers était une jeune femme de trente-huit ans. Elle travaillait pour le Secteur Passif des Langues de Plombs. Elle n'avait pas choisi son travail, au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Non, travailler pour Le Secteur était une chose qu'on ne choisissait pas. Ca arrivait comme ça, on vous envoyait une lettre, vous la recevez. On vous laissait le choix en apparence, mais vous souffrez tellement que savoir une issue et ne pas la choisir, était impossible. Le Secteur choisissait toujours soigneusement ces nouveaux employés. Il les suivait, les traquait. Si un point commun les liés tous, c'était qu'autrefois, ils avaient soufferts. Tous. Et que Le Secteur les avait aidés.  
Nyx considérait Le Secteur comme sa nouvelle famille. Elle y avait son époux. Son travail lui plaisait et la vie y était devenue facile. Elle souriait de nouveau. Et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'avait aucun remords à envoyer deux lettres à deux autres personnes souffrantes, même si elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'ils ne choisiraient pas leur nouvelle souffrance. Parce qu'ils souffriraient. Ils avaient sans doute l'un des pires travails du Secteur. Mais tant pis, il fallait être égoïste parfois. Et Le Secteur était égoïste.  
Les deux chouettes s'envolèrent. Nyx rabbatut une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille. Son travail ? Elle n'en avait pas. Non. Elle avait des Quêtes. Des missions. Elles étaient inscrites sur son poignet. Cette fois-ci, elle allait bien s'amuser. Du moins le croyait-elle.

 **Feeling of Love Chronological ∞**

2 : 56. Drago tourna la page de son journal. Il n'y avait vraiment rien d'intéressant dans La Gazette. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve le nouveau numéro du Chicaneur, là au moins il pouvait rire. Et puis il n'aimait pas La Gazette. Pas depuis qu'ils avaient trainé sa famille, son honneur et ses amis dans la boue. Ils l'avaient humilié. Alors qu'il était déjà plus bas que terre. Certes il avait fait des erreurs, mais il était un ado. Et un ado, ça prend toujours exemple sur ses parents ! Il avait subi les pires tortures, qu'elles soient morales ou physiques. Et une fois sortit de ce calvaire, une fois sortit de la Guerre, on l'avait pointé du doigt et portait coupable. Il avait passé deux ans à Azkaban. On avait brisé sa baguette. Et maintenant il était en Liberté Conditionnel. Son père comme tant d'autres, était à Azkaban. Il avait échappé de peu à la peine de mort. Pas comme Avery. Mais ça, c'était sans doute mieux. Sa mère, Narcissa, était à St Mangouste. Potter l'avait innocenté. Mais le côté psychique de Malefoy mère, n'y avait pas survécu. Elle avait trop longtemps vécu dans la peur et les ténèbres. Le retour à la « normale » avait fait un trop grand choc. Drago y allait. Parfois. Même si c'était dur de voir sa mère ne pas se souvenir de qui il était. Alors qu'ils avaient vécus ensembles.  
Il reposa le journal. Il vivait dans un petit appartement au cœur de Londres. Il l'avait loué, ce n'était que passager. L'appartement était un trois pièce, une salle-de-bain, une chambre et un salon avec cuisine intégré. Le salon ne comportait qu'une table ronde et une télévision. Oui, le Malefoy s'était mis à la technologie moldue. Depuis huit ans. Et il appréciait. En face de lui se trouvait un cadre photo avec pour sujet un petit garçon blond, les cheveux en pétards et deux grands yeux bleus pétillants. Il souriait, dévoilant des dents blanches et quelques trous. Le sujet se nommait Scorpius. Scorpius Malefoy. Et il avait six ans.  
Drago eut un vague sourire. Son regard brillait de larmes. Il baissa le regard. 2 :58. Il bailla. Il ne voulait pas dormir. Il devait être éveillé. S'il dormait, il fermerait les yeux. Or s'il fermait les yeux, il verrait son regard. Il le verrait lui. Et elle. Et s'il les voyait, il ne pourrait plus jamais se relever. Mais il devait rester fort. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Ne pas hurler. Ne jamais se mettre en colère. Toujours rester maître de soi-même. Jamais aucunes preuves de faiblesse. Alors il s'enfermait dans le silence. Laissant sa douleur le grignoter de l'intérieur. 2 :59.  
Drago était devenu assez mince. Pire qu'en sixième année, il y a onze ans. Ses joues étaient creuses et des cernes s'étalés sous ses yeux. Et parlons-en de son regard, il était d'un gris terrifiant. Il ressemblait d'ailleurs étrangement à ces nuages qui s'étalaient au dehors. Sa bouche traçait une ligne parfaite. Il n'avait aucune ride alors qu'il devrait en avoir, comme tout jeune de son âge, pour démontrer qu'il avait l'habitude de rire. Mais il n'en avait pas. Ses cheveux d'un blond platine, laissée passer quelques mèches blanches immaculée. Mais ça ne le perturbait pas. Ça ressemblait trop à des reflets pour avoir quelconque rapport. Sa peau était blafarde. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Il fit courir son alliance le long de sa paume. Fermant les yeux, il poussa un profond soupir. Astoria... Elle était tout pour lui. Absolument tout. Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de gémir. 3 :00. On toqua à la vitre. Un éclair tonna. Drago se leva, surpris. Il remit son alliance en place et se dépêcha d'ouvrir la fenêtre, laissant entrer une chouette.  
« Qu'est-ce que... ? »  
Mais qui pouvez bien lui écrire à cette heure-là ? Surtout que personne ne savait qu'il habitait ici provisoirement. C'était tout simplement impossible. L'oiseau poussa un hululement, le sortant de ses pensées. Drago sursauta et enleva la lettre de la patte de l'oiseau. Celui-ci s'envola de nouveau au dehors. Ne laissant pas le temps à Drago de fermer la fenêtre. Le blond ouvrit la bouche. Puis la referma. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Secouant la tête, il ferma la vitre et essuya à l'aide d'une serviette, l'eau étalait sur le sol. Un autre éclair tonna, faisant sauter l'électricité. Le jeune homme soupira. Il alluma quelques bougies. Un éclair traversa le ciel, éclairant la pièce. Drago s'assit sur une chaise et entreprit de lire la lettre à la lueur d'une bougie. Le sceau lui était inconnu. Étrange.

 **Mr Drago Lucius Malefoy,**

 **Nous nous permettons de vous contacter en cette heure tardive car nous vous savons éveillé. Nous avons connaissance de votre présente situation. Nous savons tout. Nous avons connaissance de votre souffrance et c'est pourquoi nous sommes-les seuls à pouvoir vous sortir de là. Nous savons tout de vous et de ce que vous pouvez ressentir. Votre dépression.  
Nous sommes en mesure de vous aider et de vous faire surmonter tout obstacle. Mais en échange, vous devrez travailler pour nous. Évidemment vous serez payé. Mais aussi logé et aidé. Bien évidemment vous ne serez en contact qu'avec peu de personnes et votre famille et proches recevront un communiqué expliquant une fausse situation au ministère et comme-quoi vous ne pourrez communiquer que par voix hibouxiale.  
Ce travail n'est pas facile. Il devra être tenu secret. C'est pourquoi nous n'en expliquons rien dans cette missive.  
Nous vous proposons réunion dès que vous le souhaiterez. Mais sachez que venir conviendra à accepter et dès lors et jusqu'à fin du travail ou décès, vous serez sous contrat magique.  
Veuillez accepter l'expression de nos sentiments distingués,**

 **Le Secteur Passif des Langues de Plombs.**

L'ancien Serpentard sentit son sang se glacer. L'aider ? Comment pourrait-il l'aider ? Personne ne le pourrait ! Personne ne pourrait comprendre à quel point sa poitrine était serrée, personne ne pouvait. Personne ne pouvait effacer cette souffrance intérieure qui le bouffé. Personne ne pouvait. Personne. Il avait trop mal. Il avait tellement envie de s'écrouler. De tout laisser en plan. Il avait tellement envie de tout lâcher et de pleurer. De hurler. De crier sa douleur au monde entier. De prouver à quel point il était détruit. Brisé. Cassé. Il avait envie de vomir. Sa vie était purement dégueulasse, et voilà que le ministère s'autorisait le droit de la narguer. « Nous sommes en mesure de vous aider. » Mensonge. Sornette. Monstre. Abomination. Tout ça pour rire de lui encore, parce qu'y aller conviendrait à accepter sa douleur et à la montrer. Et on se foutrait de lui. Parce qu'il avait mal. Parce qu'il souffrait. Parce qu'il avait son putain de mal-être qui le rongeait. Il se sentait faible. Affreusement faible. Il avait mal. Trop mal.  
Drago ferma les yeux. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il avait besoin d'argent. Il avait besoin d'un travail. Pour payer St Mangouste. Pour sa mère. Parce que cela faisait dix ans qu'ils cherchaient à la soigner. Et que les remèdes, les recherches coûtaient chers. Et que le ministère avait pris tout son héritage. Et c'était bien la première fois qu'on lui proposait un travail. D'habitude il était rejeté, insulté et pointé du doigt.  
Drago ouvrit les yeux, la flamme de la bougie dansante, se reflétant dans ses iris. Au fond, avait-il seulement le choix ? Oui. Mais sa décision était prise. Pour une fois, il allait être faible.

 **Feeling of Love Chronological ∞**

Will courrait. La neige l'empêchait d'avancer. Le vent glacial faisait voler son écharpe et ses cheveux bruns. Elle serrait ses bras contre elle, dans l'espoir vain de se réchauffer. Le froid la tenaillait. Elle grelottait et ses dents claquaient. Mais ils ne devaient pas l'attraper. Jamais. La nuit était noire. Un hurlement de loup déchira le silence. Le vent s'intensifia. Il commençait à neiger. Will sentit ses forces l'abandonner. Ses genoux fléchirent. Tombant dans la neige, elle poussa un gémissement. Elle sentit les larmes couler. Elle se mit à sangloter. Son bonnet cachait son visage. Ses cheveux bruns et sales volaient. Du sang se mêlait à ses larmes, elle s'était entaillée la joue. Son jean était écorché et son pull déchirait. Le froid la brisait. Elle ne se sentait plus la force de continuer. Pourtant, elle se releva. Puisque sa vie se limitait à ça : fuir. Elle remit son écharpe en place, essuya ses larmes en étalant le sang et ouvrit la paume. Ses traces de pas s'effacèrent. Elle se remit à marcher, luttant contre le vent. Elle n'entendait plus le bruit de traineau derrière elle. Ils avaient dû abandonner face à la tempête. Elle slaloma entre les sapins et finit par découvrir des pierres entassées. Persuadée que c'était une grotte, elle se mit à gratter fébrilement dans la neige pour découvrir l'entrée. Elle ouvrit la paume et expulsa des pierres, créant un cercle. Puis petit à petit, elle créa une ouverture. Elle eut un sourire satisfait.  
Will grimpa à un sapin et arracha quelques branches. Elle s'enfonça dans l'ouverture et entassa les brindilles. Elle ouvrit de nouveau la paume, embrasant le bois. La chaleur la réchauffa aussitôt.  
Will serait âgée de quinze ans dans trois jours. Mais cela sonnait plus comme un gong. Le glas. Aucune personne de son espèce n'avait survécu à ses quinze ans. On les avait toujours attrapés avant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle fuyait qu'elle ne souvenait même plus de son nom de famille. Elle était actuellement dans les Alpes. Elle était née en Ecosse. Au court de ses années de fuites, elle avait traversé l'Angleterre, puis la Belgique. L'Allemagne ensuite et l'Autriche. Puis revenant vers l'Ouest et avait fini par atterrir en France, au niveau des Alpes. Sa progression était laborieuse et épuisante. Will ne s'endormit pas cette nuit-là. La peur était trop profonde. Parfois, elle aurait préféré ne jamais naitre. Sa vie était trop dure. Lorsque l'aube arriva, la jeune fille se releva, remit les pierres en place et s'enfuit. Elle continua sa route vers nul ne sait où. Quelques minutes plus tard, un traineau s'arrêta près des pierres. Une silhouette encapuchonnée descendit avec une lampe à huile. Elle s'approcha des pierres et les caressa. Elle fit volte-face.  
« Elle est passée ici. »  
Les trois autres hommes acquièrent. L'homme remonta. Il pointa la direction prise par Will.  
« Par-là ! »  
Le conducteur agita les raines. Les chiens se mirent à courir.

 **Feeling of Love Chronological ∞**

11 :08. Le réveil sonna. Ron bailla. Il tapota fébrilement le bouton, et la sonnerie s'arrêta. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il souleva la couverture et enfila son caleçon. Julia gémit.  
« Allez chérie, debout. Souffla-t-il. »  
La rousse poussa un grognement. Et finit par se lever. Ron l'embrassa. Il enfila un jean et un sweat à capuche. Julia enfila une robe blanche. Tandis qu'elle préparait le café, l'ancien Gryffondor fit le lit. Il sortit dans la cuisine. Julia lui tendit une tasse.  
« Je vais devoir y aller. Maman va m'engueuler sinon. »  
Julia grogna.  
« Tu es vraiment obligé de faire semblant ? Marmonna-t-elle. »  
Ron soupira.  
« Chérie je te l'ai déjà expliqué une centaine de fois depuis sept ans, oui. »  
Julia était une jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans. Elle était à Serdaigle à Poudlard et était tombée amoureuse de Ron lors de sa quatrième année. Mais Ron sortait avec Lavande. Puis il était sorti avec Hermione pendant trois ans, au point de se marier avec elle. Puis Ron avait rencontré Julia par « pur hasard ». Et cela faisait sept ans qu'ils étaient ensembles. Julia était rousse aux yeux bleus. Elle était étudiante en droit. Hermione et elle, lors du leurs quelques rencontres, s'entendaient très bien. Même si Julia était quelque peu jalouse.  
Ron ouvrit une petit boite et en sortit son alliance, il l'enfila.  
« Et si jamais je veux me marier avec toi ? S'exclama Julia. »  
Ronald se retourna lentement. Il avait les yeux écarquillés.  
« Quoi ?! Cria-t-il.  
-Calme Ron, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse. »  
Le Weasley souffla de soulagement.  
« Et bien j'imagine qu'on devrait divorcer. Mais ça prendrait tellement d'année que tu m'auras sans doute délaissé d'ici là. »  
Julia s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa.  
« Je t'aime. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai. »  
Ron eut un rire.  
« On verra. »  
Julia grogna. Le roux attrapa un bouquet de fleur et embrassa une dernière fois Julia.  
« Bon j'y vais, je vais finir par être en retard sinon. »  
Et il quitta la maison. Il transplana face au Terrier. Il attendit Hermione. Ils avaient rendez-vous à midi. Il était midi cinq. Et elle n'était toujours pas là. Il soupira. Il irait la voir après le repas. Le secret ne serait jamais maintenu si elle n'y mettait pas du sien. Il rentra. Molly arriva en courant.  
« Ron ! Cria-t-elle. »  
Elle le prit dans ses bras.  
« Nous t'attendions, viens manger. J'ai servis l'entrée. »  
Elle ferma la porte. Ron posa sa veste sur le porte manteau. Il se dirigea dans le salon. Harry et Ginny était assis à table. Ginny était enceinte d'une petite fille, ce qui fit sourire Ron. Il vit James et Albus jouer au Quidditch sur des mini balais dans le jardin. Arthur était en bout de table, discutant avec animation du dernier match de Quidditch de l'Angleterre. Bill et Fleur étaient là eux aussi.  
« Ron ! S'exclama Ginny. »  
Elle voulut se lever mais Ron l'en empêcha.  
« Alors soeurette, ça bouge là-dedans ? »  
Elle soupira.  
« Une vraie furie. Soufffla-t-elle.  
-Comme toi. Ria Mme Weasley. »  
Ron s'assit à table.  
« Où est Hermione ? Questionna Harry. »  
Le visage du roux s'assombrit. Harry n'était pas au courant non plus. C'était dur de lui cacher quelque chose pareil, mais c'était trop tard pour le regretter maintenant. S'ils l'annonçaient à qui que ce soit, sept ans après. Ils leurs en voudraient éternellement.  
« Elle est malade. Répondit-il.  
-Oh la pauvre chérie, je lui apporterais des médicaments. S'exclama Molly.  
-NON ! S'écria Ron affolé. »  
Les conversations s'arrêtèrent et tout le monde le fixa avec étonnement. Ses oreilles rougirent.  
« Je veux dire : pas la peine maman. Tu sais comment elle est. Elle n'acceptera aucune aide. J'ai déjà dû la persuader de ne pas venir. Et puis ce n'est qu'une petite grippe. Ça va passer.  
-Oui tu as raison. Tu lui donneras une part de gâteau de ma part. Murmura sa mère. »  
Les conversations reprirent. Ron souffla de soulagement. Il sentait qu'Harry le regardait fixement. Mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire. Jamais.  
« Oh Mr Weasley, dit Fleur de sa voix fluette.  
-Arthur Fleur. Arthur. Fit remarquer l'intéressé.  
-Oui. Arthur. Je vous ai ramené une bouteille de Bordeaux venant de France. »  
Arthur s'en servit généreusement, indignant Fleur.  
« Ah ces Anglais ! Aucuns respects pour le vin ! Vous buvez ça comme de l'eau ! Quelle horreur ! »  
Bill eut un rire tandis qu'Arthur remerciait chaleureusement la jeune femme.  
« J'adore la France et leur Borleaux !  
-Bordeaux Papa. Corrigea Bill. C'est une ville aussi. »  
Le repas se déroula dans la bonne entente. Ron partit le premier prétextant devoir s'occuper d'Hermione. Une fois dehors, il se hâta de retirer son alliance. Ça lui donnait la chair de poule. Il transplana à l'appartement d'Hermione. Il sonna. Personne ne répondit. Il réessaya à plusieurs reprises mais il n'entendait personne. Pourtant, Hermione ne sortait jamais de chez elle. Il sortit sa baguette et entra. La pièce était rangée. Propre. Comme d'ordinaire. Ron sentait qu'il manquait quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il avait une sensation de gêne. Il appela sa femme. Personne ne répondit. Il n'y avait plus les affaires d'Hermione dans les placards. Et alors il comprit ce qu'il y avait d'étrange dans cette pièce. Les fenêtres étaient ouvertes. Le plafond était blanc. Plus de ciel. On y voyait comme en plein jour, parce qu'il faisait jour. La vérité s'imposa à Ron qui fut obligé de s'assoir.  
Hermione avait déménagé. Sans le prévenir.  
Il secoua la tête, sortit, ferma la porte et transplana. Il arriva dans le salon des Potter.  
« Harry ! Appela-t-il. »  
Le Survivant arriva en courant. Ginny et les enfants étaient toujours au Terrier. Ginny avait décidé d'y rester lors du repas. Harry était venu chercher quelques affaires.  
« Ron ? Que fais-tu ici ? »  
Ronald s'assit sur le canapé.  
« Sais-tu où est Hermione ? »  
Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase, il se rendit compte de son erreur. Pour Harry, ils étaient mariés Hermione et lui. Or, il venait d'avouer qu'il ne savait pas où elle était.  
« Non... Je... Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'affola Harry. »  
Ron releva le regard sur son meilleur ami.  
« Harry, il va falloir que je te dise quelque chose. » 

**Feeling of Love Chronological ∞**

3 : 12. Il se hâtait dans les ruelles. Il finit par arriver face à une maison. Il se positionna face à l'entrée et s'exclama d'une voix audible : « Joad Answers ». Un petit récipient sortit de la poignée. Il s'entailla le doigt avec une pointe et fit tomber les gouttes dans le récipient. Le tube fut avalé. Puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Le sang. La seule chose que la magie ne pouvait pas modifier, puisque la magie elle-même y était. De ce fait, c'était la seule protection véritablement efficace.  
Joad pénétra dans un bureau des plus high-techs. La maison avait été agrandie magiquement. Des centaines d'ordinateurs magiques –une nouvelle invention des plus utiles- y étaient avec un sorcier par ordinateur. Tous se positionnaient face à trois écrans de la taille de trois terrains de football. Sur l'un on pouvait y voir Nyx. Elle leva les pouces en l'air vers eux.  
« Mission accomplie les amis ! »  
Et sur les deux autres on y voyait Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger en pleine réflexion. Joad eut un sourire. Il se positionna face aux écrans. Les regards se levèrent vers lui.  
« Mes chers collègues, mes chers amis. Commença-t-il. Aujourd'hui, après des mois de réflexions et d'apprentissages, commence votre Quête. Vous êtes le Bureau chargé de ces deux explorateurs. » Il pointa Drago et Hermione. « Nous comptons sur vous. Je compte sur vous. Toute la mission repose sur votre maîtrise de ce domaine. Une seule erreur aussi minime soit-elle provoquera votre renvoie immédiat. Puisqu'une erreur peut leur être fatal. Une erreur peut provoquer l'échec de la mission. Et peut aussi avoir des conséquences sur le monde. Quel qu'il soit. Nous jouons avec le temps. Et c'est bien plus dangereux qu'une centrale nucléaire qui explose. »  
Les sorciers applaudissent et certains hochent la tête. Joad sort de la pièce. Son cœur bat fort. L'excitation est à son comble. Il attend ce moment depuis tellement longtemps. C'est son père qui a créé La Section. Il a repris le flambeau. C'est lui qui a créé il y a vingt ans, le Retourneur de Temps. C'est lui qui aujourd'hui, a décidé de jouer avec le temps. Parce qu'il le sent au fond de lui, leur monde s'écroule.  
Mais le cas de Granger et Malefoy l'inquiétait un peu. Leurs deux situations étaient instables. Ils étaient puissants. Mais imprévisibles, donc incontrôlables. Et c'était terrifiant de se dire qu'il ne contrôlerait pas la situation, une fois dans le Tempus.  
Joad soupira. La satisfaction était visible sur son visage. La journée s'annonçait intéressante. Nyx arriva en souriant vers lui.  
« Alors ? Nos deux sujets arrivent-ils bientôt ? Dit-elle.  
-Bientôt. C'est à en point douter. Répondit-il.  
-Cela risque d'être une réunion intéressante. »  
Ils tournèrent et arrivèrent dans une rue où il avait du monde. Des guirlandes allumées étaient au ciel. Joad fit tourner Nyx qui éclata de rire.  
« Tu es d'humeur bien joyeuse ce soir. Dit-elle.  
-Comment ne pas être joyeux alors que le rêve de deux vies va enfin se réaliser ? »  
Le visage de Nyx s'assombrit.  
« Qu'ai-je dit de mal ?  
-Deux vies. Tu en oublies une troisième. »  
Joad déglutit. Nyx lui prit la main de force. Elle lui en voulait toujours à cause de cela. Elle le traina vers un immeuble. Ils montèrent à une chambre.  
« Nyx, s'il te plait. Calme-toi. »  
La jeune fille lui pointa un homme endormi dans le lit.  
« Regarde-ce qu'il est devenu à cause de toi ! Toi et tes expériences. Il n'avait que dix-neuf ans. Et tu l'as détruit.  
-Je...  
-Ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'en penses pas un mot. Tout ce qui compte pour toi, ce sont les Quêtes. Je te comprends, moi aussi je suis en extase. Mais je t'en supplie, avec eux. N'oublie jamais que ce ne sont pas des jouets mais des humains. Ne fait pas la même erreur. Ou tu me perdras. A jamais. Là où tu te perds. Je t'en supplie Joad. Tu l'as détruit. Les voyages l'ont complètement brisé. Il n'est même plus humain. Lorsqu'il se réveille, il a les yeux injectés de sang. Il crie. Il hurle. Il blesse aussi. Il n'est plus rien. A cause de toi. Alors s'il te plait. Je ne peux pas te dire de ne pas les manipuler puisque c'est déjà fait, mais n'oublie jamais qu'ils sont humains. »  
Nyx sortit de la salle. Elle était lunatique. Ses changements d'humeur le surprenaient toujours. Surtout sa détermination. Joad soupira. Il prit une chaise et s'installa près du lit.  
« Je ne peux rien te promettre Nyx. J'ai sacrifié ma vie pour ce projet, je ne promets pas de ne pas en sacrifier d'autres. Souffla-t-il. Ce n'est pas la Seconde chance ici. C'est Le Secteur. Tout le monde en ressort changé. »  
Joad sortit de la salle, sans un regard à l'homme endormi. Il se rendit à l'accueil du Secteur. Il salua Michel et Michèle, les deux employés de garde.  
« Deux jeunes vont arriver. Appelez-moi. »  
Il signa un papier pour expliquer l'absence de Nyx. Puis soupirant il se rendit dans le parc du Secteur. Il s'installa sur un banc et se prit la tête entre les mains. Tentant de se persuader que non, il n'avait pas sacrifié sa vie pour ce projet. C'était ce projet qui était le rêve de sa vie. Et pas le contraire.  
Il profita de ses dernières minutes de repos. Seul. Enfermé dans le silence du Secteur.

 **Feeling of Love Chronological ∞**

Hermione enfila une veste. Elle avait mis un jean et une chemise blanche. Elle enfila des ballerines. Elle prit des écouteurs sorciers, c'est-à-dire des écouteurs n'étant reliés à aucun appareil mais permettant d'écouter toute musique. Elle s'arrêta face au palier, cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas franchi ce cap. Elle soupira. Sortit dehors et ferma la porte. Elle glissa les clefs dans sa poche et mit les écouteurs en place. Elle descendit les escaliers. Elle préférait se rendre à pied au ministère. C'était plus sûr, celui lui permettait de réfléchir. Et de ne pas se désartibuler. Ce qui en soit, était plutôt une bonne chose.  
Elle sortit de l'immeuble. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais. La pluie s'étala sur son visage et sur ses cheveux, le faisant sourire. Il n'y avait personne. Mais pourtant, son cœur s'accéléra. Sa peur de la foule s'était accentuée en peur de l'extérieur tout cours. Mais elle traversa la route et avança à travers les rues sans se soucier de quoique ce soit. D'ordinaire elle allait de l'autre côté, traversant la banlieue puis arrivant dans un parc. Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Jetant parfois des regards par-dessus son épaule. Elle avait envie de pleurer. Chaque pas lui en coûtait plus que le précédent. Ses jambes étaient lourdes. Elle sentit son alliance tomber de son doigt. Elle releva sa main. Fixant l'anneau de fer, elle soupira. Elle voulait reprendre sa vie en main. Elle avait vingt-sept ans. Cela faisait vingt-quatre ans qu'elle étudiait. Encore et encore. Il était temps qu'elle change. Et si ça devait commencer par tout balancer, comme son appart. Comme tous ses amis, ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire puisqu'elle n'aurait aucun contact avec eux. Elle retira l'alliance et la balança au loin. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Elle plongea sa main dans sa poche et en retira son trousseau de clef. Sa voiture, son studio, la maison des Potter et l'appartement de Ron. Elle le lança dans une bouche d'égout. Elle détachait tout lien ayant appartenu au passé. Elle changeait de livre. Il était temps qu'elle grandisse, elle aussi. Qu'elle devienne adulte.  
Au bout de quelques minutes, l'euphorie du moment fut passée, et elle continua à avancer. Morose. Elle arriva près de l'entrée des visiteurs, qui était la plus près de chez elle. Une personne y était mais dans la nuit, elle ne pouvait pas le dévisager. Elle sentit son cœur battre fort. Elle eut un haut le cœur. Sa phobie était si élevée qu'elle en avait peur d'une personne. Seule. Dans la nuit noire. Pour un peu, elle en aurait tourné de l'œil. Sa vue se brouillait. Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle avance. Même si tout son être hurlé de faire demi-tour. De revenir au chaud dans son studio. Elle prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha de la cabine. Un homme y était.  
« Je viens pour vendre des churros. »  
Hermione eut un sourire. L'homme la fixa, elle sentait son regard sur elle. Elle aperçut l'ombre d'un sourire. Mais Hermione était figée. Quelqu'un la regardait. Quelqu'un lui souriait. Elle tremblait. Une voiture passa. Elle recula d'un pas. Et se cogna contre le mur. Elle était terrifiée.  
L'homme sortit de la cabine, abandonnant son badge. Il posa sa main sur son épaule. Hermione se dégagea vivement, complètement affolée.  
« Hey, ça va ? S'exclama-t-il. »  
Hermione se rendit compte que sa respiration était sifflante. Elle était en panique. Hors d'elle. Elle se laissa tomber contre le mur. Assise, la pluie entrant en elle, elle sanglota.  
« Je suis nulle. C'est stupide. J'ai peur. Moi ! Je... Me dégoûte. Ronchonna-t-elle. »  
L'homme s'accroupit en face d'elle. Elle croisa son regard.  
« Tout le monde a peur. Même vous. C'est un droit. Une liberté. »  
Hermione s'excusa. Elle se releva. Elle aurait honte plus tard, pour l'instant elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette proximité. Il fallait que cet homme parte. Pourquoi insistait-il ? Lorsqu'il finit par partir, Hermione se calma immédiatement. Et rougit de honte. Sa réaction était stupide. Elle se gifla mentalement. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et pénétra dans la cabine. Son poult ne s'était pas calmé. Loin de là.

 **Feeling of Love Chronological ∞**

3 :24. Aspen Horlost était un homme troublant. Rien que son apparence perturbait son auditoire. De certains disaient que c'était en raison d'origine vampire, d'autres affirmaient que c'était ses contacts si nombreux avec la mort qui l'avait changé à jamais. Sans doute cela provenait-il d'un mélange quelconque, ou d'une erreur de dosage lors d'une potion. Toujours était-il qu'Aspen était d'une couleur grise. Presque cendreuse. Telle une pâte sèche, sa peau se craquelait à différents endroits, aux articulations généralement. Son regard était noir. Noir profond. Il déstabilisait chaque personne qu'il fixait. Grand légilimens, il ne craignait pas l'Occlumencie, puisque personne ne pouvait se concentrer face à son regard. Avant, il avait les yeux verts. Mais tout le monde savait pourquoi ses iris avaient changé, les voyages dans le temps, trop puissant, trop lointains ou trop fréquemment usés provoquaient un changement de couleur des iris. Et généralement la couleur n'était que terrifiante. Ses cheveux étaient blancs, jurant affreusement avec sa peau. Ils étaient mi- longs et étaient attachés en catogan. Aspen n'avait pas d'oreille et un nez assez pointu. Sa bouche ne traçait qu'une simple ligne noire. Ses dents mêmes étaient pourries jusqu'aux os. Il portait une chemise noire et un pantalon de la même couleur. Ses ongles étaient jaunes, ayant des reflets verdâtres par endroits. Sa langue même était noire. Il n'avait pas de paupière, ce les étant fait couper lors de x tortures.  
M. Horlost était terrifiant. Troublant. Et terriblement magnétique. Il dégageait de lui une aura tel de puissance et de magnificence qu'on ne pouvait que le respecter. L'aduler pour certains. Aspen Horlost n'est pas méchant de nature. Au contraire, son but premier est de sauver le monde. De le protéger. De faire évoluer son monde sorcier. Mais lorsqu'on provoquait, par pur intérêt la fin de ce monde, Aspen était incontrôlable. Il n'était pas méchant de nature. Mais ne pas être méchant, ne signifie en rien, être faible. Aspen est fort. Et la mort n'est qu'une alliée de plus pour lui. Lui que la vie a brisé.  
Aspen est l'adversaire le plus adroit de Joad Answers. Il le haïssait de chaque fibre de son être. Tout en Joad le révulsait. Pour Horlost, il fallait laisser les choses se dérouler. Comme toujours. Ce qui était en total contradiction avec l'avis de Joad, qui voulait jouer avec le temps pour les « sauver ». Deux avis différents, et aucun camp de « gentil » ni de « méchant. Chacun étant persuadé de sauver leur monde. La question était qui des deux auraient raison.  
Aspen Horlost pénétra dans une baraque à l'aspect lugubre du chemin de traverse. Il déposa sa cape sur un porte manteau et claqua des doigts pour allumer la lumière. Une centaine de sorcier était présent. Ainsi qu'une vingtaine de gobelin, des elfes et mêmes des centaures. Il monta sur une estrade improvisée. Ici, ce n'était que les chefs des différentes troupes de la Horlost Entreprise. Ennemie du Secteur.  
Aspen se racla la gorge. Le silence se fit pesant.  
« Mes chers amis, navré de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, dit-il. Le Secteur est entré en action. Aujourd'hui, mes espions m'ont informé qu'ils ont commencé à recruter des explorateurs. Six d'entre eux sont arrivés, deux sont en route. Huit ne sont pas encore informés. Vous savez tous qu'elle est notre but. Il faut laisser les choses se dérouler. Vous savez également que nous ne sommes pas les premiers dans le Présent. Or, si les choses se déroulent mal dans le futur, ce sera la faute de Joad ! Puisqu'il refuse d'admettre que changer les choses, reviendrait à mettre en place ce futur dont nous avons eu l'aperçut et qui est affreux. Laisser les choses faire ne changera rien. Ainsi tout se stabilisera plus ou moins. Joad est en train de nous condamner ! Il nous détruit pour son rêve personnel ! Il condamne le peuple sorcier en entier pour son luxe ! Et moi, Aspen Horlost, je refuse d'être détruit par un idiot à l'allure de pingouin ! Je veux vivre. Je veux être heureux. Et je vaincrai ! »  
La foule cria. Aspen les avait convaincus. Ils vaincraient. Le Secteur périra.

 **A suivre...**


	3. Zombies -The Cramberries

II **. Zombie –The cramberries**

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre est... Etrange. La thèse est très **longue** (1 200 mots et des brouettes), et **compliquée**. Elle est la **base** même de la fic' donc si vous ne comprenez pas ne serait-ce qu'un infime détail, demandez-moi.  
Les phrases en italiques en début OU/ET au milieu OU/ET à la fin des chapitres, sont TOUTES de MOI. Si une phrase est d'une personne autre, ce sera indiqué. Mais elles SONT et RESTERONT de MOI-MEME. Toute traduction est de moi-même. Aucun traducteur n'a été utilisé. Donc il peut y avoir des fautes. Sorry.  
Y a un peu d'humour dans ce chapitre, tout simplement parce que certains seront franchement très... Dramatique. Et donc il faut bien qu'il y en est des légers tant que je le peux !  
La rencontre entre Drago et Hermione est... OK, je l'ai réécrite au moins cinq fois et je n'ai pas été satisfait mais vous allez lire le meilleur de ce que j'ai pu faire dans ma nullité. Je ne savais pas expliqué leur changement soudain donc heu... C'est nul.  
Si vous trouvez les états des personnages démesurés, mettez-vous à leur place. (Sauf Drago vous n'avez pas assez de paramètres en compte). Le style est différent du premier chapitre, moins extérieur. Moins explicatif.  
Ce chapitre est moins mystérieux. Plus ironique.

DESOLEE réellement, pour le bug de mise en page. Je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il a bien pu se produire, c'est la première fois que ça arrive. La prochaine fois je vérifierai trois fois au lieu d'une seule.

C'est aussi VOTRE histoire : Résultat du dernier sondage : **Nyx** sera amie avec **Drago**.  
Si vous voulez qu'il y est un flash-back sur : **Astoria et Drago. Tapez 1**  
 **Ron et Hermione. Tapez 2**

 **JKR a fait la tarte. J'ai juste cueilli les pommes.**

 **8 145 mots. 15 pages. Taille : 9**

 _« What were you thinking ? That's life. Not a dream. Let alone hapiness. Hell. Your Hell. »_  
(A quoi pensais-tu ? C'est la vie. Pas un rêve. Encore moins le bonheur. L'Enfer. Ton Enfer.)  
 _« You have a dream ? All right. Now, you no longer dream. Just Sector. »_  
(Tu as un rêve ? Bien. Maintenant, tu n'as plus de rêve. Juste le Secteur.)  
 _« Take my hands. Today, your life ends. »_  
(Prends-ma main. Aujourd'hui, ta vie prend fin.)

3 : 34. **D** ire qu'Hermione avait été heureuse avec Ron eut été un euphémisme. Elle n'avait pas été heureuse. Elle avait été bien plus. Tellement plus. Elle vivait. Elle était épanouie. Elle avait rejeté toute douleur. Même sa peur passait en second plan. Elle était dans une bulle imperméable. Une bulle qui avait éclaté. Lorsque Ron lui avait dit très sérieusement qu'il ne l'avait en fait jamais aimé comme il pensait l'aimer. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit, persuadé que c'était réciproque, qu'en fait, elle représentait pour lui, sa meilleure amie. Une autre sœur. Lorsqu'il lui avait affirmé, au pluriel, qu'ils s'étaient trompés. Comme-si elle pouvait s'être trompée sur ses sentiments. Mais elle avait joué le jeu. Affirmant que oui, ils s'étaient trompés. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas divorcer. C'était trop compliqué les manœuvres. Alors ils avaient mentit. Hermione avait été détruite. Comme-si elle pouvait s'être trompée. Quelles idioties ! Elle l'avait aimé. Pire, elle s'était accrochée. Elle avait tout rejeté pour lui. Et la souffrance était revenue au galop, voulant lui faire payer ces trois ans de bonheur. Mais Hermione avait fui. Elle s'était enfermée. Sept ans durant, la douleur ne l'avait pas touché. Elle était dans une sphère où elle laissait courir son imagination. Elle se revoyait heureuse. Elle était brisée. Détruite. La guerre l'avait rendu creuse. La guerre avait créé ses pires peurs. Le retour de guerre l'avait ramené dévastée. L'après-guerre et Ron, l'avaient détruites. Hermione n'était plus rien. Juste une espèce de forme humaine complètement ivre de souffrance. Mais elle avait fui. Tout. Tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal. Se plongeant dans une léthargie douloureuse.  
Puis, la lettre était arrivée. Elle s'était réveillée. Elle s'était retournée. Et elle avait reçu sa souffrance, en course depuis dix ans, de plein fouet. Et là, au milieu du Ministère vide, tremblante, Hermione réalisait sa douleur. Cette douleur. La sienne. Elle était partout. Elle emplissait ses poumons. Contractait son cœur. Elle étouffait. Elle emplissait l'air de sa froideur. Hermione avait envie de tomber à terre. De pleurer. De hurler. Elle avait envie d'abandonner. Sa douleur était trop forte. Elle faisait trop mal. Elle avait envie de crever en cet instant. Elle ferma les yeux. Son corps tremblait tellement. Où était passé son courage ? Partit. Avec Ron et son passé. Son passé... Harry, Ginny, Ron. Poudlard. Gryffondor. Voldy. Dumbledore. La pierre philosophale. Les rires. Le basilic. La joie. Le journal. Les énigmes. Les Serpentards. Sirius. Le ministère. Ombrage. Le bonheur. Les horcruxes. La guerre. Dévastatrice. McGonagall. Peeves. Poudlard. Poudlard. Poudlard. Harry. Ron. Ginny. Luna ! Neville ! Dean. Parvati. Les Weasley. Rogue. Poudlard. Poudlard. Le bonheur. La joie. Les rires. Les larmes. Les Buses. Les Aspics. Le Passé. Son Passé. C'était fini. Effacé. Envolé. Ils avaient tous fait leur vie. Ils étaient mariés. Par amour. Avec la personne aimée. Ron... Ils avaient des enfants. Ils étaient heureux. Ils avaient tous un travail. Tous. Pas elle. Enfermée dans son passé. Tout ça. Ca appartenait au passé désormais. Tout. Le passé. Son passé.  
Elle éclata en sanglot et tomba à terre. Elle renifla. C'était tellement dur. Tourner la page. Elle ne le pouvait pas ! Tout ça lui manquait trop. Beaucoup trop. Elle se sentait vide. Creuse. Elle n'avait jamais fait d'erreur. Jamais sa douleur n'avait conduit sa vie. Aujourd'hui, elle ne trouvait même plus la force de se relever. Ses larmes ne tarissaient pas. Elle n'avait pas pleuré. Ni après la guerre, ni lorsque Ron l'avait quitté. La dernière larme en date était celle versée lors de la lecture de la lettre. Et là, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle était détruite. Dévastée. Chaque battement de son cœur était douloureux. Elle n'arrivait à plus à rien. La douleur était partout. Elle emplissait son cerveau, l'empêchant de réfléchir. Souffrance. Souffrance. Souffrance. Ces mots tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.  
A quelques mètres de là, assis sur la fontaine, Drago Malefoy fixait l'horizon sans le voir. Il n'entendait pas les gémissements de Granger. Trop obnubilé par sa propre douleur. Elle était récente. Si récente. Trop puissante. Trop vive. Tout allait beaucoup, beaucoup trop vite. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Ni les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux, ni ses hoquets de douleur, ni ses tremblements. Pas même sa vie. Que faisait-il là ? Il ne s'en souvenait plus. C'était trop douloureux. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser. Cela faisait trois mois. C'était toujours aussi douloureux. Il poussa un hurlement silencieux. Ses cheveux blonds cachant ses yeux.  
La souffrance n'est qu'une expérience de plus. C'est juste qu'on a une vague tendance à la recevoir souvent.

 **Feeling of Chronological Love**

**L** e traineau s'en alla. Will soupira. Elle se laissa glisser contre le tronc de l'arbre et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Sans les _pierres_ , elle ne pouvait pas tracer les runes. Or les pierres étaient du côté du camp de concentration. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Oui. Mais cette fois-ci, elle allait être prudente.

 **Feeling of Chronological Love**

4 : 17. **H** ermione traina des pieds. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur. «Hermione Weasley. Le Secteur Passif » Souffla-t-elle. L'ascenseur s'éleva. Hermione ne remarqua rien tout de suite. Puis elle releva la tête soudainement. Comment ça l'ascenseur montait ? Mais le Ministère était sous terre ! Elle se mordit la lèvre. L'ascenseur s'arrêta. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un grincement. Elle se retrouva face à un hall d'immeuble. Immense. Dans la largeur, se trouvait sur les murs, des trous béants. Les cavités étaient faites de roches où étaient accrochées des torches. Le plafond était haut, avec des fenêtres partout. Il y avait du monde, alors qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin. Il y avait six cavités, trois de chaque côté. Le sol de marbre, était coupé en ligne, reliant les trous deux par deux. Les fossés étaient remplis d'eau. Des barques pouvant contenir sept personnes arrivaient d'une cavité, s'arrêtaient et repartaient. Hermione sortit de l'ascenseur qui redescendit. « Wow » souffla-t-elle, ébahie. Le guichet en question était fait d'argent. Il y avait dix-sept personnes pour accueillir les visiteurs. Le guichet était à droite, comme l'ascenseur. Les ruisseaux étaient à gauche. Sur le mur de gauche, celui sans cavités, ni guichet, était écrit en lettre d'or : _« You're not alone »_ Vous n'êtes plus seuls. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre. Elle avait vaguement compris qu'elle n'était arrivée au Secteur mais à une sorte de gare maritime. Mais ce qui l'étonné, c'est que Le Secteur faisait partit des Langues de Plombs mais que l'entrée était différente. Peut-être n'était-ce que pour justifier le côté « secret » du Secteur.  
Elle se rendit au guichet le cœur battant fort. Elle tentait vainement d'ignorer les gens. Elle avait les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Le hall était bondé. Mais il n'y avait pas de queue. Il y avait des amants qui se séparaient, des enfants qui pleuraient, des parents qui s'en allaient. Il y avait des retrouvailles, des enfants qui sautaient dans les bras de leurs parents. Des adultes qui partaient en vacances, d'autres qui retournaient au travail.  
Hermione s'approcha de l'accueil. Elle enleva ses écouteurs pour découvrir le bruit de la foule. Elle fut prise de vertige.  
« Bonsoir. Murmura-t-elle. »  
Un homme était en face d'elle. Il portait un costume bleu nuit. Il avait du fard à paupière de la même couleur et ses cheveux étaient accrochés étrangement. Hermione avait l'impression d'être dans un autre univers. Comme son arrivée à Poudlard.  
« Bonsoir. Fit-il d'une voix grave qui contrastait étrangement avec son apparence. Vous êtes nouvelle je me trompe ?  
-Non. En effet, je le suis.  
-Bien. Nom. Prénom. Age. Situation. Adresse.  
-Granger-Weasley Hermione. 27 ans. Mariée, étudiante. Dans la city de Londres, Upper Thames Street et Stew Lane. Londres EC4V **(1)**  
-Bien. Montrez-moi votre lettre. »  
Hermione sortit le parchemin soigneusement plié de sa poche. L'homme le vérifia quelques minutes puis le lui rendit avec un nouveau sceau inscrit en bas. Il se baissa et sortit un pavé d'argent.  
« Je dois prélever votre sang pour vérifier votre identité. »  
Hermione tendit son bras, elle n'avait même pas peur. Juste hâte d'être de nouveau, seule. L'homme exécuta une légère pression avec l'objet. Son bras la lança un peu. Une voix s'éleva. « Hermione Jane Granger-Weasley. » L'homme la relâcha. Il lui indiqua des numéros suspendus au plafond. Quai treize. Bien. Elle s'y rendit. Les jambes d'Hermione étaient lourdes. Elle avait remis ses écouteurs. Son coeur battait douloureusement. Elle avait la gorge sèche. Tout son être lui criait de revenir en arrière. Mais elle continuait d'avancer, dans un effort surhumain. Une barque arriva au bout de quelques secondes qui lui semblèrent une éternité. Hermione avait remarqué que les personnes descendaient à la rivière du fond, au milieu les barques étaient vides et à son quai on y montait. Elle s'installa. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'elle était seule dans son embarcation. Enfin seule, il y avait un sceau aussi. La barque avança toute seule jusqu'à la cavité. Les torches projetaient des ombres mouvantes contre la paroi. Il y avait de l'eau qui ruisselait le long de la pierre, produisant une ambiance pesante à travers le bruit de la barque glissant sur l'eau. Hermione fut soulagée de ne plus entendre la foule. Elle rangea soigneusement ses écouteurs, profitant de ce calme inespéré. Il ne lui restait plus que l'appréhension de ne pas voir ce qui l'attendait. Elle avança ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Puis la barque se stoppa d'elle-même. On entendit un cliquetis tel un moteur qui s'actionne. La barque fut secouée. Hermione s'accrocha au rebord. Elle regard par-dessus-bord. La barque tangua. Hermione se remit vite en place, faisant sauter le sceau en l'air. Elle l'attrapa. Une plaque de ferraille les soulevait. Un grincement retentit, le bruit produisant de l'écho contre les parois. Un cercle parfait se dessinait au plafond, la barque s'y enfonça. Hermione était bouche-bée. Puis la barque se stoppa face à une nouvelle cavité sans eau. Une bulle se forma soudainement au-dessus de la barque pour les recouvrir, tel un dôme. Il était transparent. La plaque se suréleva et s'engouffra dans la cavité. Elle n'était pas longue donc pas éclairé. Ils arrivèrent face à une autre cavité. Sous terre. La plaque s'enleva lentement, faisant basculer l'avant de la barque vers le trou béant. Hermione s'accrocha à la barque, se sentant glisser. Elle comprit ce qui allait se produire au moment où la plaque se retira entièrement, laissant tomber l'embarcation. Hermione ne put retenir son cri de frayeur. Elle mit ses mains devant ses yeux. Le sceau lui atterrit sur la tête, tel un casque, lui cachant la vue. Elle le souleva un petit peu, peureuse. Ils atterrirent dans l'eau. La lumière les baigna un instant. La bulle les protégeait. Ils étaient dans un endroit extraordinaire. Une espèce d'énorme grotte de la taille de Londres. L'eau était enfermée dans un étau longeant la paroi de la grotte. Des milliers d'autres barques enfermés dans des bulles semblables à la sienne, flottaient. Le long de cet étau se trouvait une sorte de paroi de pierre, épaisse d'environ cinquante centimètres. Partout, il y avait des plaques en or, plus ou moins espacés, accrochés en haut de la paroi. _« Explorateurs », « Techniciens », « Directeurs »,..._ Au centre, entouré de l'étau et de la paroi, se trouvait une ville. Une ville sans gratte-ciel. Sans immeuble. Juste des maisons à toit plat. Il y avait une allée principale, aussi grande que les Champs-Élysées. Des rues en partaient rappelant New-York puisque la formation était un peu « carrée ». La grande avenue était traversée en son milieu d'un fleuve. Ce fleuve était dû à une cascade. Venant de l'étau. Vers lequel se diriger les barques. Toutes. L'étau avait deux cavités, une d'où venait Hermione. Une en face. Et une seule cascade. A mi-chemin entre les deux cavités. Le fleuve continuait. Il traversait l'avenue puis le reste de la ville et s'enfonçait ensuite dans un tunnel creusait dans la paroi. Puis ressortait dans l'étau. De là où se trouvait la barque, Hermione voyait mieux l'étau. Elle pouvait même dire que la paroi se coupait entièrement pour laisser passer la cascade qui ressortait donc de l'étau. Puis formait un tunnel pour de nouveau laisser passer l'eau plus loin. Au niveau du croisement de l'eau et de l'avenue, se dressait fièrement un obélisque rappelant celui du Vatican. Il était en marbre et assez haut, à la hauteur de la paroi. Dessus était noté en lettre de bronze :  
 ** _S_** _cientifists_  
 ** _E_** _xperiences_  
 ** _C_** _ounted_  
 _(in) **T** ime_  
 ** _O_** _stentatious._  
 ** _R_** _ebellion ! »_  
Ce qui formait clairement le mot : Sector. Donc Secteur. **(2)** Les lettres formant ce mot étaient en or. Le plafond était en fait un faux ciel tel celui dans le studio d'Hermione ou de la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Il y était représenté le temps en temps réel. Des éclairs martelaient donc le ciel. Une pluie fine tombait mais s'arrêtait à mi-hauteur, n'allant pas plus loin que la pointe de l'obélisque. Une secousse secoua la barque, sortant Hermione de sa contemplation. Ils approchaient de la cascade. Elle vit une barque venant d'en face tomber dedans.  
« Oh non... Souffla-t-elle. »  
Mais ils approchaient. Inexorablement. La barque était de plus en plus secouée. Hermione devait s'accrocher au bord pour ne pas passer par-dessus. Puis la barque bascula dans la cascade. Hermione ferma les yeux poussant un cri. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à son sceau, toujours sur sa tête. L'embarcation atterrit droit dans l'eau, puis se remit droite et remonta à la surface. La jeune femme rouvrit prudemment les yeux souleva prudemment son sceau pour constater que la bulle qui les entouré avait disparu. La barque s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin à un ponton. Hermione se dépêcha de sortir. Elle se trouvait dans une rue où il y avait quelques personnes mais peu. En même temps, il était trois heures du matin. La barque s'éloigna d'elle-même. Une autre embarcation arriva. Hermione se pressa de s'éloigner du ponton. Elle s'appuya contre un lampadaire quelques mètres plus loin. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Mais c'était quoi ce monde de fou ?  
« Oh putain... Jura Hermione. »  
Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol et enfonça sa tête entre ses mains. Son sang battait contre ses tempes à un rythme effréné.  
« Monde de fou. Monde de fou. Monde de fou. Monde de fou. »  
Elle ne cessait de répéter ses paroles. Dire que deux auparavant elle était tranquillement installée dans son studio, en train de lire un bon bouquin. Mais pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Elle releva la tête. Cette _ville_ était fantastique. Poudlard avait été magnifique mais si on comparait à... A _ça._ Hermione n'en revenait pas. Albus aurait été fou de joie de cette « attraction » se dit-elle. Elle se releva. Regardant autour d'elle. Elle fixa pendant de longues minutes les barques arrivées puis repartir. Essayant de passer outre les passagers. Ecouteurs sur les oreilles. Elle regarda aussi la rue. A priori les maisons pouvaient bouger. Ou tout du moins « disparaître » et réapparaître à d'autres endroits, à la place d'autres maisons qui prenaient à leur tour la place de cette maison disparue. Un seul bâtiment ne bougeait pas. Et Hermione se demanda comment elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Il y était noté : « Accueil » sur un écriteau en bois. Hermione s'y rendit, le regard un peu perdu. Deux personnes y étaient. L'homme la fixa étrangement. Sans doute parce qu'elle était apeurée se dit-elle.  
« Bonsoir... Murmura-t-elle, la voix rauque. »  
L'homme lui répondit. Puis le tendit le pavé d'argent avec un regard d'excuse. Hermione soupira et se laissa faire. Son nom entier se répercuta dans la pièce. L'homme demanda à sa collègue de prévenir un certain « patron ». Le prénommé Michel la guida dans une autre salle adjacente à celle-ci. Un autre homme y était. Michel referma la porte. Hermione s'attendait à ce que son cœur batte furieusement. A ce qu'elle est envie de pleurer, de tout quitter. De partir loin, effrayée. Mais ce qu'elle ressentait lui donner carrément la nausée. Elle fixa l'homme en face d'elle. Tous les deux avaient l'air tout aussi effrayés.  
Si on avait demandé à Hermione Granger ce qu'elle pensait qu'était devenu Drago Malefoy, celle-ci aurait répondu sans hésiter qu'il serait devenu un homme d'affaire. Qu'il aurait eu une carrure imposante dû à sa position de joueur de Quidditch. Il aurait eu des cheveux blonds accrochés en catogan. Un regard moqueur et supérieur, comme avant. Il aurait porté un costume noir. Il aurait été beau, séduisant, manipulateur, froid et surtout, raciste. Mais surement pas ce qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Un homme blafard, sans aucune couleur. Des joues creuses, des cernes à faire peur. Un regard perdu, hagard. Complément dans son monde. Un T-shirt bleu ciel et un jean. Tremblant, les cheveux s'arrêtant aux oreilles, trempés. L'homme semblait perdu. Presque effrayé. Au fond de son regard nuageux, on lisait une souffrance si intense. Tout mais sûrement pas ça.  
Si on avait demandé à Drago Malefoy ce qu'il pensait qu'était devenue Hermione Granger, celui-ci aurait répondu sans hésiter qu'elle était devenue Médicomage. Qu'elle se serait affinée. Qu'elle aurait eu les cheveux plus souples. Qu'elle serait mariée à Weasley. Qu'elle aurait deux gosses. Qu'elle était heureuse. Qu'elle se vouait corps et âmes à son travail, qu'elle serait la meilleure de sa catégorie. Qu'elle aurait été généreuse, inventive et douée. Tout ce qu'il abhorrait. Mais sûrement pas ce qu'il avait en face de lui. Une jeune femme effrayée avec un sceau sur la tête. Des cheveux touffus et remplis de mèches colorées qui formaient un bel ensemble. Des joues creuses, des cernes. Un regard d'un noir profond. Fine, terriblement fine. Un T-shirt blanc et un jean. Une veste et des écouteurs tombant. On voyait au premier regard que cette jeune femme était dévastée. Brisée. Elle tremblait. Tout mais sûrement pas ça.  
C'est pour ces raisons et tant d'autres, que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se reconnurent. Ils s'approchèrent, tremblant et hésitant. Chacun fixant le regard de l'autre, cherchant une accroche. Quelque chose qui signifierait qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour l'autre. Mais rien. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, le regard se résumait au mot « néant ». Hermione tendit sa main. Drago la serra. Elles étaient froides. Mouillée pour Drago, glaciale pour Hermione.  
« Hermione. Drago. Firent-ils en chœur. »  
Ils restèrent ainsi une seconde, le temps que leurs mots atteignent leurs cerveaux. Et ils s'écartèrent. Remettant les cinq mètres d'écarts.  
« Granger ? Fit-il. »  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche. Drago Malefoy. C'était Malefoy. Mais elle n'avait plus la force de haïr quelqu'un. Elle n'avait plus la force de porter un masque. Et Malefoy non plus. L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient détruits.  
« Malefoy ? S'exclama-t-elle presque lassée. Que fais-tu ici ?  
-Comme toi, je bosse. Déclara-t-il d'un ton sérieux. »  
Et alors Hermione fit une chose qu'elle n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Elle éclata de rire. Drago haussa un sourcil. L'un comme l'autre, dévastés. L'un comme l'autre, cherchant un appui.  
« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Granger ? Grinça-t-il. »  
En temps normal, Hermione prenait beaucoup de plaisir à rappeler aux gens qu'elle était mariée. Mais pas là. Plus maintenant. Plus jamais.  
« Toi ? Travailler ? Ah la bonne blague ! Rappelle-moi de la faire celle-là. S'exclama-t-elle, hilare.  
\- Oui, Grangy j'ai reçu une lettre. Nan mais oh. S'exclama d'un ton supérieur Drago. »  
Drago Malefoy avait perdu de sa superbe. Il était toujours moqueur, mais plus d'un côté ironique de la chose. Hermione avait l'impression de retrouver un ancien camarade. Alors qu'ils s'étaient détestés. Mais c'était une personne qui avait changé certes, mais qui restait le même. Toujours moqueur, la dernière personne à l'appeler Granger. Une personne de son passé. Un ancien camarade.  
« Moi... Moi aussi. Balbutia Hermione.  
-Et c'est normal ! S'exclama une voix derrière eux. »  
Hermione se retourna pour se trouver face à un homme brun qui souriait. Son cœur s'accéléra. Elle se recula jusqu'à heurter Malefoy. Elle se cacha un peu derrière lui. Drago lui jeta un regard narquois auquel elle répondit en tirant la langue. L'homme eut un sourire.  
« Mlle Granger, pourquoi avez-vous un sceau sur votre tête ? S'exclama l'homme toujours moqueur. »  
Hermione écarquilla des yeux.  
« Un sceau... Sur ma... Quoi ? Balbutia-t-elle. Oh zut... »  
Mais elle ne l'enleva pas pour autant. Elle ne le voulait pas. Cette étrange impression vous savez, celle qui vous prend aux tripes et qui vous dit que si vous faites ça, tout recommencera. Celle que peu écoute. Mais Hermione garda son sceau vissé sur sa tête. Puis, elle se sentait plus en sécurité ainsi.  
« Ne riez pas Mr Malefoy, pourquoi êtes-vous trempé ?  
-Je... Roh et puis par Merlin, je suis tombé de la barque ! »  
Hermione repartit dans son fou-rire sous le regard noir de Drago.  
« Passons, fit l'homme d'une voix plus grave. Je me nomme Joad. Joad Answers. Je suis le président, directeur ou je ne sais quoi du Secteur. Le Secteur est une... _Entreprise._ Vous y êtes maintenant voués corps et âme. Vous allez être collègues. Je me fiche de qui vous êtes. _Il se mit à tourner autour d'eux, terrifiant._ Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait. Je me fiche de votre apparence, votre nature et votre passé. Vous avez tué. Vous avez fait la guerre. Soit. Je n'en ai absolument rien à faire. Je me fiche de qu'est-ce que vous pensé, je me fiche de ceux qui vous ont fait du mal. Je me fiche de tout ce qui constitue votre histoire. Aujourd'hui, vous prenez un nouveau départ. Aujourd'hui, oubliez tout. Vous avez le droit de tout faire. Porter des sceaux sur vos têtes, criez sur une carotte. Tout ce qui révèle de la folie ou non, je m'en fiche. Mais sachez-le. Vous devez toujours obéir. Toujours. Quel que soit l'ordre. Ou sinon, je vous assure que la mort vous paraitra préférable. Vous avez compris ? »  
Hermione et Drago échangèrent un regard.  
« Vous avez compris ? Répéta froidement Joad.  
-Oui Monsieur. Répondirent-ils en chœur en se rapprochant.  
-Bien. Vous êtes collègues. Mais j'entends bien que vous deveniez amis. Vous allez travailler ensemble. Compte tenu du _problème_ de Miss Granger, vous ne rencontrerez pas beaucoup de monde. Seul moi, Nyx que vous connaitrez plus tard et vous deux. Bon. J'ai du travail. Vous dormirez ici, vos logements ont pris du retard dans les meubles. Nous attendons les divans et les lits qui auraient dû arrivés hier. Par Merlin ils ne m'écoutent jamais. »  
Des matelas apparurent sur le sol. Hermione se sentit soudainement assommée de sommeil. Joad sortit de la salle. Elle s'assit sur le matelas, ôta son sceau et prit sa tête entre ses mains.  
« Monde de fou. Monde de fou. Monde de fou. »  
Malefoy s'assit près d'elle, ébahi.  
« Je ne comprends rien. Marmonna-t-il.  
-Qui pourrait comprendre ? On a un patron totalement givré. On est dans une sorte d'autre univers parce que c'est tout bonnement impossible que tout ceci soit réel. On va bosser ensemble. Et on ne sait même pas sur quoi. Et par-dessus tout, je suis morte de peur ! Quelle vie de chien !  
-Une vie de... ? Mais que racontes-tu Grangy ?  
-Rien. Laisse-tomber. »  
Hermione fit tournoyer sa baguette et un ciel artificiel se créa au plafond. Malefoy se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Leurs têtes étaient côtes à côtes. Ils fixèrent le ciel d'un air songeur.  
« Je n'arrive pas à dormir Malefoy... Souffla Hermione. Je ne peux pas dormir. Je ne...  
-Je ne veux pas dormir. Termina Drago d'un souffle.  
-Je... Oui.  
-Moi non plus. Si je dors... J'ai peur de me réveiller chez moi et que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.  
-C'est étrange tu ne trouves pas. Tout ça. Toi, moi. On devrait se haïr. On devrait être mariés, avec des enfants. On aurait dû se voir sur la gare pour Poudlard. On n'aurait pas dû ne pas avoir de travail. On ne devrait pas parler tranquillement. On ne devrait pas être ici. »  
Un silence suivit la déclaration de Granger.  
« Je n'ai plus la force de haïr quelqu'un. Avoua Drago. Je n'ai même pas la force d'être dégoûté. Je... Je suis trop faible. Je pense que Joad a raison. On devrait oublier notre passé. Repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Tout recommencer.  
- _Tout recommencer._ Répéta Hermione. Je n'ai plus aucune force. Venir ici relève de l'exploit. On n'est pas dans notre meilleure forme, pas comme à Poudlard. Ca va être dur Malefoy. Tellement... Tellement dur...  
-Je le sais. Tu le sais. Nous le savons.  
-Tout recommencer... »  
Et elle ferma les yeux, plongeant dans le sommeil. Sans potion. La promesse d'un avenir non pas meilleur, mais différent flottant dans l'air.

 _« Start all over. A new life. Together. »_  
(Tout recommencer. Une nouvelle vie. Ensemble.)  
 _« Forget. Start all over. Together. »_  
(Oublier. Tout recommencer. Ensemble.)  
 **Feeling of Chronological Love**

 **W** ill se mit à courir entre les sapins. Elle ne devait pas s'arrêter. Un mile la séparait du camp de concentration. Elle devait y arriver. Mais pourquoi avait-elle oublié ses _pierres_ au camp lors de sa fuite ! Mais pourquoi ?

 **Feeling of Chronological Love**

9 : 08. **H** ermione papillonna des yeux. La lumière l'éblouit quelques secondes. Elle aperçût une chevelure blonde. Qu'est-ce que... Il lui fallut quelque minute pour se souvenir de la nuit passée. Elle se redressa faisant glisser le duvet sur ses jambes. Elle fixa Malefoy.  
« Tient salut Grangy. Marmonna-t-il la bouche pleine de corn-flakes. »  
Elle hocha la tête et se tourna lentement vers un plateau situé devant eux. Un petit-déjeuner au lit. Génial. Elle se servit une tasse de café et bailla. Elle regarda son collègue, remarquant qu'il était en caleçon. Elle admira silencieusement sa musculature. Ses muscles étaient saillants dû au fait qu'il continuait à pratiquer du Quidditch. On aurait pu en tracer les contours avec des feutres.  
« Ça va Grangy, tu te rinces l'œil ?  
-Quoi ?! Glapit-elle. Mais pas du tout ! »  
Elle enfonça sa tête dans sa tasse, songeant très sérieusement à s'y noyer.  
« Une tartine ? Proposa le Malefoy.  
-Non merci.  
-Un bol de lait ?  
-Non merci.  
-De la confiture ?  
-Non merci.  
-Du porridge ?  
-Non merci.  
-Des viennoiseries françaises ?  
-Non merci.  
-Des...  
-Malefoy, dis-le tout de suite si tu as quelque chose à me demander.  
-Moi ? Mais pas du tout ! On ne peut même plus faire plaisir à ses anciens ennemis. Ah franchement, monde cruel.  
-Malefoy.  
-Oui bon, en fait je voulais te demander si tu connaissais un sort pour réchauffer les vêtements parce que j'ai dû dormir ainsi. Ils sont trempés. »  
Hermione eut un petit rire.  
« Le mythe des Malefoy qui s'effondre. »  
Et elle agita sa baguette.  
« Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça, mais merci Granger. »  
Un rire lui échappa.

 **Feeling of Chronological Love**

 **W** ill vit apparaitre une bâtisse sombre à travers les sapins. Une grande muraille s'élevait en face d'elle. Du fil barbelé se trouvait au-dessus. Des gardes marchaient par groupe de sept devant. Et sur la muraille. Will savait qu'ils faisaient le tour et qu'ils étaient dix-huit groupes au total en bas et vingt-quatre en haut. Elle savait aussi qu'il y en avait trente fois plus à l'intérieur. Les pierres n'étaient pas à l'intérieur, et c'était sans doute là sa chance. Elles se trouvaient enterrées dans un sac devant. Il fallait qu'elle la récupère. Mais comment passer outre les gardes alors que ceux-ci faisaient des tours réguliers et qu'elle ne pouvait s'approcher sans qu'un groupe ne soit de ce côté de la muraille ?

 **Feeling of Chronological Love**

8 : 47. **N** yx se mit à courir vers la salle, elle se pinça le doit pour faire couler du sang et, une fois identifiée, elle pénétra dans la salle. Des ordinateurs étaient positionnés en cercle. Les deux écrans censés représenter Owel Jun et Lils Vayt étaient noirs. Joad était debout face aux employés terrifiés.  
« Comment ça « la communication a été coupé » ? S'écria-t-il. Comment ça on a perdu le signal ? On leurs a bien mis des puces non ?  
-Ou... Oui monsieur. Hoqueta un homme âgé de trentaine.  
-Alors OU SONT-ILS ?!  
-On a perdu la communication et la localisation monsieur.  
-Faites-moi voir les dernières images. »  
Deux employés s'activèrent sur leurs machines. Joad échangea un regard avec Nyx. Les deux écrans s'allumèrent. On pouvait y voir une jeune fille blonde qui marchait tranquillement dans la rue. Le ralentit avait été mis. Elle leva son regard vers un point hors du champ. Puis ses yeux tournèrent vers la caméra et une ombre passa sur son visage. Le noir. Un homme noir marchait lui aussi dans la rue sur l'autre écran. Il se passa exactement la même chose puis la scène passa au noir.  
Joad s'assit sur une chaise et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il portait une robe de sorcier et son regard clair fit frissonner les employés. Nyx s'approcha.  
« Que se passe-t-il Joad ?  
-Owel et Lils ont disparus. »

 **Feeling of Chronological Love**

9 : 57. **U** ne jeune femme blonde entra dans la pièce. Elle portait un jean et un T-shirt. Drago et Hermione levèrent la tête interrompant leur conversation. La femme sourit.  
« Enchanté, je suis Nyx. Se présenta-t-elle. Joad vous attend. »  
Elle leurs fit signe de la suivre et sortit. Les deux collègues se levèrent précipitamment et la suivirent. Elle les fit passer dans un dédale de rue. Ils finirent par pénétrer dans une salle d'un blanc immaculé. Le plafond formait une grande coupole avec une fenêtre se trouvait en haut donnant sur le ciel. Il y avait une surface plane qui faisait le tour arrondie de la salle. Puis au centre imposant et majestueux se situait une sphère s'enfonçant dans le sol. On pouvait voir à l'intérieur puisqu'elle était transparente. Un rebord s'étendait le long de la paroi de la sphère. Tout était blanc, presque éblouissant. Joad était appuyé sur le rebord. Il se tourna vers eux. Hermione et Drago s'assirent sur le rebord tandis qu'il se mettait face à eux.  
« Je vais vous expliquer, ce pourquoi vous êtes ici.  
-Ah enfin... Marmonna Drago. »  
Drago et sa remarque à deux noises, se reçurent une tape sur la nuque.  
« Tout d'abord, je veux que vous ayez des bases solides. Commença Joad. Parlons donc du Retourneur de Temps. Pour beaucoup, il permet d'aller dans le Passé. Faux. Le voyageur reste dans le présent. Un autre présent, mais le présent quand même. Pour la simple et bonne raison que Le Retourneur de Temps ne permet pas d'aller dans une période plus reculée que la naissance de son possesseur. Il faut que son voyageur _existe_ toujours pour pouvoir aller dans cette période. Ainsi, il y a plusieurs sortes de présent. Nous, actuellement sommes dans un présent que nous nommerons présent b. Il y a le présent a. C'est celui un peu plus avancé dans le futur. C'est-à-dire que lorsque vous utilisez un Retourneur de Temps, vous savez qu'une personne qui est vous-même mais _avant_ vous-même l'a déjà fait. C'est une notion étrange que de ce dire que nous ne sommes pas les premiers. Mais même ceux qui pour nous sont les premiers ne sont pour eux que le présent b. Pour eux, nous sommes leur présent c. Venons-en à ce présent c. Il est le présent d' _après._ C'est celui que vous ne _devez pas_ croiser lorsque vous utilisez un Retourneur de temps. Il y a donc le présent a, qui aura déjà agi dans _votre_ présent lorsque vous utilisez un RT –Retourneur de Temps-, le présent b, le vôtre et le présent c, celui dans lequel _vous_ agissez avec votre RT. Un voyage dans le présent c aura une interférence dans le présent b. Ce qui est le principe du RT. Un voyage dans le présent a, aura une interférence sur le futur. Cette chose a été testée une fois. Par Napoléon Bonaparte. Un français connu pour son coup d'état. Mais il a voulu voir. Il a créé son coup d'état à partir de son présent a. Tout voyage dans le présent a, est prohibé. Puni par le Comité Mondial des Sorciers de La Peine de Mort.  
Le passé est le même. Il est et restera toujours le même. Nous pouvons voyager dans le passé. Mais pas sous forme physique réelle. Il est impossible d'être réellement physiquement dans le passé, puisque nous ne sommes pas nés. Cela créé un blocage et détruit complètement le voyageur. 1857, Board Hateik. Allemand d'origine autrichienne, mort par voyage dans le passé sous forme physique. Le Passé est une chose indirecte. Il divague mais reste clair. On le connait et partout il forge notre avenir. Pas notre présent. Le passé permet de créer des idées. Les idées sont éternelles. Elles altèrent notre avenir.  
Le Futur. Les moldus croient qu'il une multitude de choix. En fait, un futur il n'y en a qu'un. Il ne change pas. Il ne peut pas changer. Puisque des gens y vivent déjà. Notre destin est en fait déjà inscrit. On fait nos choix, on choisit. On change de route. Certes, c'est ce que les moldus nomment « prendre sa vie en main » mais en fait, un autre nous-mêmes, l'a déjà fait _avant._ Chaque geste que l'on fait, a déjà été produit. Ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on ne doit pas essayer de faire changer les choses.  
Votre job ? Explorateurs temporels. Nous avons envoyé des sondes dans le futur, en fait elles y étaient déjà puisque mon moi-futur les a placé. Enfin bref. Nous avons vu ce que notre univers va devenir. Et ceci est hors de question. Le rapport avec vous ? Vous allez jouer avec le temps. Vous allez vous « balader » dans le futur. Entre plusieurs espaces temps. Vous allez nous expliquer chaque erreur produite. Nous allons les éviter. Nous allons modifier notre avenir.  
-Mais non ! Cria Hermione. Changer les choses, se seraient éviter nos erreurs et donc ne plus pouvoir apprendre. Si on avait évité la guerre contre Voldemort à l'époque, notre présent ne serait pas cela aujourd'hui !  
-Justement. C'est le but.  
-Mais... Balbutia Drago. Si on change notre présent, cet avenir ne sera plus le même. Nous deviendrons les « premiers ». Non ?  
-Non. Nous ne serons jamais les premiers. Il y a le présent a. Il y aura toujours des premiers avant nous. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.  
-Pourtant Malefoy a raison. Changer les choses reviendrait à détruire cet avenir prédestiné. Et nous deviendrons les premiers. Nous allons changer l'ordre des choses !  
-Certes, mais pas les règles du temps. Pas les lois. Nous ne serons pas les premiers. Jamais. Le présent a deviendra notre « futur ». Mais ils auront eux-mêmes un futur. Un autre présent deviendra notre présent a. Tout prendra une autre place définie. Nous vous en faites pas. Tout est calculé. »  
Joad éclata d'un rire nerveux.  
« Vous allez jouer avec le temps. Sur vos épaules reposent le sort de milliards de vie ! Quoi de plus excitant ?  
-Un bon café.  
-Ma femme.  
-Malefoy !  
-Quoi ? Pas ma faute si tu trouves que les cafés sont excitants !  
-Pervers.  
-Non. Marié.  
-Moi aussi, ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne pense qu'à ça !  
-Et alors ? Moi au moins, j'assume. »  
Joad haussa les sourcils, toujours souriant.  
« Bref, là n'est pas la question. Votre job est le travail idéal. Vous allez être entrainé. Les voyages dans le futur n'ont jamais été testés.  
-Vous... Voulez dire qu'on risque de ne jamais revenir ?  
-Impossible. Il y a un moment où vos cellules ne vont plus pouvoir se régénérer. Il y a un moment, où votre corps va lâcher. Le système du futur va vous obliger à revenir chez vous. Le temps ne pourra pas supporter deux personnes de mêmes âmes dans une seule parcelle de temps. C'est impossible. Votre corps va obligatoirement revenir de lui-même dans votre présent. C'est une loi du temps.  
-Attendez... Je croyais qu'on allait dans le futur.  
-Oui. En effet.  
-Mais vous venez de dire que notre nous-futur y sera.  
-Oui. En effet.  
-Mais, cela signifie qu'on va aller dans le présent a.  
-Non. Le présent a n'est en fait qu'un intermédiaire qui agit avec un RT. Il est celui qui retourne en arrière parfois. Pour agir dans son présent b. Vous comprenez ?  
-Non.  
-En fait, chaque parcelle de temps crois être dans son présent b. Partez bien de ce principe. Et le présent a, c'est le moment où un présent b agit dans un présent c. Ces personnes sont dans des présents a.  
-Mais... Vous nous avez dit que...  
-Ce que j'ai dit est vrai.  
-Mais, l'autre là. Napoléon, il s'est rendu dans le présent a.  
-Oui.  
-Mais... Comment ?  
-Des êtres vivants viennent du présent a. Ils sont des présents a. Le présent a est juste cette parcelle de temps juste avant nous, qui agit sur nous avec un RT. Il ne correspond pas aux critères passé/présent c du RT. Etre encore vivant dans le futur, ne signifie pas être dans le présent a. Cela signifie être dans le futur. »  
Hermione enfonça sa tête entre ses mains.  
« C'est d'un compliqué...  
-Et encore, je vous ai offert la version simplifiée.  
-NON ! Cria Drago. Ne nous donner pas l'autre version. »  
Nyx et Joad éclatèrent de rire.  
« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous ne la donnerons pas. Pour cela il faudrait que vous fassiez des études temporelles.  
-Quelles études ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler sinon...  
-Vous les auriez faites. Elles sont tenues secrètes. Vous ne pouvez n'être que Langue de Plombs de base et travaillez au Secteur Passif. Donc, avoir reçu la lettre.  
-Et est-ce que...  
-Vous pouvez les faire maintenant ? Non. Vous avez votre Quête Madame Weasley. Vous en aurez besoin pour sauver le monde. »  
Hermione souffla. Drago éclata de rire.  
« Dis Grangy, tu aimes t'amuser parfois ?  
-J'aime les carottes. T'en as d'autres des questions stupides comme ça ? »  
Joad eut un sourire. Ces deux-là iraient loin. Il le fallait.

 **Feeling of Chronological Love**

 **W** ill soupira. Elle n'avait pas le choix, la nuit tomberait dans quatre heures et il lui fallait les pierres avant le crépuscule. Elle sortit son poignard. Elle allait faire de _l'ancienne magie._ Elle s'accroupit dans la neige en tendit son bras nu. Elle fit couler le sang sur une feuille de chêne qu'elle avait dans une petite pochette.  
 _« Pro Deo, dare me confortat. Libera me. Mitte meos. »_ **(3)**  
Il y eut une petite flamme et le vent souffla fort. Il lui murmura un « Oui » soupirant.

 **Feeling of Chronological Love**

18: 27. **J** oad les fit passer dans plusieurs rues. Il leurs faisait visiter Le Secteur. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient appris que Le Secteur avait été fondé en 1959 par Jack Answers. Au début, Le Secteur était un lieu indépendant. Jack avait pour projet de voyager dans le temps. Il ne possédait pas beaucoup d'informations. Sauf qu'il avait fini par comprendre avec son équipe, des lois temporelles. Son équipe était alors composée de six personnes : Marie Johns, Simon Barcks, Franck Cuts, Billy et Samantha Farth, et Martin Rocher. Ils travaillaient dans un hangar. Puis le Ministère, en 1965 avait eu vent de leurs activités. Il les avait alors intégrés aux langues de plomb. C'était en parti ainsi que beaucoup de projet avait été financé. Le Secteur avait pris cette forme en 197, un an avant la mort de Jack.  
La roche épaisse de cinquante centimètre qui longeait la paroi d'eau, se nommait « L'hôtel » c'était les logements de chaque personnes travaillant ici. Au total, ils étaient 4175. Ce qui faisait un sacré budget. La taille du Secteur était donc entièrement justifiée.  
Ils avaient aussi appris que ce qu'Hermione avait pris pour de simple maison à son arrivée, se nommait « Salle » car on ne pouvait y habité. Il fallait toujours s'identifier pour rentrer dans une Salle. Certaines les laisseront entrer, d'autres non. Tels les escaliers de Poudlard, les Salles pouvaient se mouvoir. Elles se déplaçaient ou bons leurs semblaient respectant tout de même le plan de la ville. Joad leur donna une carte, dessus les Salles et leurs emplacements actuels étaient indiqués. Mais Joad leur expliqua qu'il suffisait de se mettre face à une porte et de demander une certaine Salle à voix haute. Hermione avait alors soupiré, les sorciers aimaient vraiment faire dans le spectaculaire.  
Joad les mena vers leurs logements fins prêts. Il leur expliqua que les repas étaient servis toute la journée sans horaire fixe dans une sorte de « restaurant » où il fallait tout de même payer. Parce que voilà quoi. On pouvait y manger ce que l'on voulait. Il les fit rentrer dans l'Hôtel. Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de grotte avec un escalier en pierre qui montait façon colimaçon. Ils grimpèrent. Hermione fut impressionnée par ce merveilleux sort d'agrandissement. Ils étaient au dernier niveau ce qui fit râler Malefoy. C'était toujours une sorte de grotte à la paroi humide. Il y avait deux portes en bois, face à face. Mais la grotte se prolongeait en long. Joad leurs expliqua que le dernier niveau était comme le pont qui relié chaque hôtel puisque les employés étaient classés par catégories en fonction de leurs travails. A priori, cela semblait plutôt bien d'être au dernier étage. Et ça pouvait leurs éviter bien des détours inutiles. Joad leur donna les clefs et une carte du Secteur chacun. Il leur donna rendez-vous le lendemain à neuf heures dans l'arène. Et « soyez à l'heure ! ».  
Hermione tourna la clef dans la serrure. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Elle pénétra dans un appartement rectangulaire et gigantesque. Il faisait trois fois la taille de son studio. Une grande baie-vitrée se trouvait juste en face d'elle, baignant la salle d'une lumière vive. Une télé-sorcière flottant en l'air se trouvait dans l'angle au fond à droite. En face sur un tapis gris, se trouvait une table basse en verre. Des divans se positionnaient autour. Au milieu il y avait une table en bois massif. A gauche il y avait un bar avec derrière une cuisine moldue et au summum du high-tech. Sur le mur de bâbord se situait une armoire incrustée dans le mur. A tribord se situait un escalier sorcier, c'est-à-dire que les marches flottaient en l'air. Hermione y monta. En haut dans une chambre aux murs rouges et or, se trouvait un grand lit aux draps argent. Il y avait une salle de bain et toujours une même baie vitrée avec un balcon, donnant sur tout Le Secteur. Elle redescendit, impressionnée. Soudain Drago pénétra dans l'appartement.  
« Tu l'as vu ? Tu l'as vu ? Tu l'as vu ? S'écria-t-il. »  
Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour le questionner mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il pointa du doigt la télé en sautillant partout.  
« Grangy, je te présente la dernière télé-sorcière qui vient de sortir. Elle fait deux millimètres d'épaisseur et tu peux y visionner ce que tu veux ! Elle n'est même pas encore en magasin ! »  
Et il se mit à crier comme un fou.  
« Malefoy... Soupira-t-elle en rentrant dans la cuisine.  
-Mmmm ?  
-Je crois que tu es amoureux. Tu m'inviteras à ton mariage hein ? »  
Cette remarque eut le don de le faire taire. Mais il continua de sauter.  
« Tu sais, tu devrais t'assoir. Après c'est à tes risques et périls si tu veux passer à travers le plancher.  
-Grangy, tu es un monstre. Tu n'es même pas impressionnée par ça ?  
-Pas le moins du... Hé ! »  
Malefoy la suivit.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Y A PAS DE CAFETIERE ! »  
Drago éclata de rire.  
« La ferme.  
-Tu m'inviteras à ton mariage pas vrai ? Répéta-t-il.  
-J'ai dit la ferme. »  
Et il partit en riant.

 **Feeling of Chronological Love**

Le numéro 1574 marchait tranquillement dans sa cellule. Il n'avait pas toujours été le numéro 1574. Il y avait un nom qui flottait parfois dans sa caboche. _Franck Patil._ Mais il était douloureux. Il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Avec venait généralement des rires et des voix étrangères. Aimantes. Il ne comprenait pas réellement. C'était trop vague. Il était le numéro 1574. Il était un monstre et il le savait. On le nommait : Icht parfois. Il préférait 1574. C'était Will qui avait eu l'idée de Icht. Will... Sa petite rebelle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas partir au Voyage. C'était tout ce que chaque habitant du Camp de Concentration souhaité pourtant. Le Voyage. Les numéros n'en revenaient jamais. Ca devait être génial.  
Il était assis lorsqu'une bourrasque de vent le projeta contre un mur. Il entendit distinctement les mots « Icht, ici Will. Diversion. » Il soupira. Will... Sa protégée. Le numéro 1574 secoua le poignet, détruit les barreaux et se mit à courir dans les couloirs en détruisant chaque cellule à sa portée.

 **Feeling of Love Chronological**

Hermione remonta sa couverture. Son cœur battait douloureusement. Elle était obnubilée par sa peur. Elle lui bouffait la peau. Chaque petits sons de l'extérieures lui faisait mal. Elle n'arrivait pas à respirer. Elle tremblait de part en part. Détruite. Prise d'une inspiration soudaine elle se leva et courut jusqu'à l'appartement de Malefoy. Elle frappa violemment à la porte.  
« Malefoy ! Répond-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Drago... J'ai besoin de toi ! Male... »  
Le sang se répandit sur le sol. Elle avait glissé lorsque la porte c'était ouverte et avait culbuté la poignée de la porte.  
« Aïe !  
-Grangy ça pisse le sang ! »  
Merde. C'était le seul mot qui lui venait à l'esprit. Drago la mena jusqu'au canapé.  
« Grangy, tu es vraiment stupide.  
-On va prendre ça comme un compliment Malefoy. » 

**A suivre...**

 **(1)** **T1 actuellement disponible à l'achat xD Sérieusement je n'ai pas trouvé l'adresse, j'espère que c'en est une –'**  
 **(2)** **En français –voilà en français ça ne marche PAS ! C'est quand en anglais que c'est stylé xD-**  
 **S** cientifiques **E** xpériences **C** omptées (dans le) **T** emps **O** stentatoire. **R** ébellion !  
 **(3)** **Cela signifie : « Au nom du tout Puissant, donnez-moi le pouvoir. Offrez-moi la liberté. Envoyez mon message. » Ok j'avoue je suis nulle en latin donc y a sans doute des fautes inimaginables x) Et vive les sites de latin ! Je voulais à tout prix faire ma dernière traduction de moi-même. Après j'ai déchiré et brûlé mon cahier de latin ! *danse de la joie***

Les questions pour des commentaires constructifs :  
•Vous avez compris la thèse ?  
• Comment trouvez-vous la relation Hermione/Drago? pourquoi ?  
•Le style d'écriture vous plaît ? Pourquoi ?  
•La phobie d'hermione est-elle bien décrite ? Pourquoi ?  
•Que pensez-vous de Will? Pourquoi ?  
•A votre avis, quel est le "problème" de Drago?  
•Le secteur vous plaît ? X)


	4. What The Hell - Avril Lavigne

**III. What The Hell -Avril Lavigne**

C'est aussi **VOTRE histoire** : Résultat du dernier sondage : Un flash-back sur Drago et Astoria.  
Si vous voulez un passage du Point de Vue de l'actuel : Ministre de la Magie, **Tapez 1.**  
Directeur de Poudlard, **Tapez 2**.

La carte postale est à JKR, j'ai juste écrit au dos.

5 989 mots. 12 pages.

« You don't know. You don't understand. »  
 **(Tu ne sais pas. Tu ne comprends pas.)**  
« This is my pain. My life. »  
 **(C'est ma douleur. Ma vie.)**  
« I can choose my vocation. »  
 **(Je peux choisir ma vocation.)**  
« You want go to Hell ? »  
 **(Tu veux aller en Enfer ?)**  
« Well. Me too. »  
 **(Bien. Moi aussi.)**

La conversation qui avait suivi la chute d'Hermione avait été plutôt surréaliste. Il fallait prendre en compte que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait plus aucune notion du mot « gêne ». Alors que Drago lui avait demandé ce qu'elle foutait ici, dans son appartement, celle-ci lui avait tout simplement répondu qu'elle avait besoin de lui. En avait suivi une longue et ennuyante conversation sur le passé d'Hermione, comment elle en était arrivée là...  
« Tu es agoraphobe ? S'était-il étonné.  
-Oui. C'est une séquelle de la guerre. A ma connaissance, seul Harry n'a aucune séquelle. Mais Harry est, bien qu'il soit mon ami, un psychopathe. C'est une personne extraordinaire, ne te méprends pas. Sans doute un peu trop portait sur sa personne et avec une attitude trop apitoyante, mais c'est un homme incroyable. C'est sans doute l'une des personnes qui mérite le plus son bonheur actuel. Mais il reste quand-même effrayant. »  
Ils étaient installés sur le divan. Hermione avait un bandage blanc sur la tête, juste au cas où.  
« En première année, après qu'il est tué Quirell...  
-Il l'a tué ?!  
-Tu n'as pas lu sa biographie ?  
-Qu'est-ce que j'en aurais à foutre de la biographie de Potter ?  
-Bon c'est vrai que ça a juste prouvé qu'il y avait six millions de pigeons chez les sorciers.  
-Il y a eu six millions de vente ?  
-Nan plus, là c'est juste chez les anglais. Donc je disais, après l'avoir tué, il aurait dû être traumatisé, faire des cauchemars. Non, il a juste reprit sa vie là où elle s'était arrêtée. En seconde année, de même avec le basilic. En quatrième année, la mort de Cédric l'a heurté. Mais pas parce que Cédric est mort non, parce que ça a changé l'ordre des choses dans sa tête.  
-Comment ça ?  
-Pour Harry, jusqu'à lors, les gentils tuaient les méchants, mais ce n'était pas « tuer » comme toi et moi l'entendons à présent, non c'était dans l'ordre des choses. C'était normal. Les gentils faisaient disparaitre les méchants. Pouf ! Et puis d'un coup, il découvre le véritable sens du mot « mort ». Parce qu'Harry il n'est pas normal et ne le sera jamais. Des séquelles il en a. Enormément. Il est ainsi. Il a grandi enfermé dans un placard à balais, puis ensuite, il a été propulsé dans un univers où il devait tuer un psychopathe. Il n'a pas réellement compris ce que ça signifiait. Il ne l'a toujours pas compris. Pour Harry, c'est l'ordre des choses. La guerre puis les 'gentils' qui gagnent.  
-La guerre ? De se faire enfermer ? Puis que vous gagniez et que les anciens mangemorts soient enfermés ou tués sans même des véritables procès ?! Ils trouvent ça normal que des gens qui n'ont pas eu le choix, tu m'entends qui n'ont PAS eu le choix, soient tués pour des actes commis par la force ! Que des familles soient déchirées à cause d'un fait ! Je ne dis pas que certains ne méritaient pas la mort, mais beaucoup n'ont pas eu le choix ! Ils étaient enrôlés sans même s'en être rendu compte puis on les foutait face à une famille moldue ou sorcière torturée et ils devaient agrafés la tête des gosses à la porte ! La plupart en devenait fou ! Ils perdaient la raison ! Il trouve ça normal aussi qu'il y ait encore des préjugés sur les sangs-purs ? Comme quoi on doit « se marier par convenance » ? On est plus au Moyen-Age ! Nous aussi on a évolué ! On rejette la faute de la guerre sur nous, mais ce n'est pas que la nôtre ! Si vous étiez vous aussi éduqué avec cette notion de sangs, vous y croiriez. Parce que quand on remet en cause tout ce en quoi vous croyez depuis votre enfance, vous ne voulez pas y croire ! Vous ne voulez pas entendre que vos parents vous mentent ! Vous ne voulez pas, vous ne pouvez pas. Et vous suiviez le mouvement. Pas par choix ou par croyance, mais parce que c'est d'un côté moins douloureux d'y croire ! CE N'EST PAS NORMAL ! Rien de tout cela n'est normal. Je savais que Potter avait un grain mais à ce point !  
-Drago... Ce n'est pas sa faute...  
-NON ! Laisse-moi finir ! Il a peut-être un passé en conséquence mais non, je lui en voudrai toujours Hermione ! TOUJOURS ! Pas parce qu'il a été mon pseudo-ennemi à Poudlard, pas parce qu'il a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas pour toutes ces choses futiles. Je m'en fous de tout ça. Non moi je lui en veux parce que ce grand héros qui a toujours prôné l'égalité, qui a toujours hurlé à l'injustice dès que Tu-Sais-Qui attaquait, n'a rien fait pour nous ! Pour les gens comme moi ! Un mot et les médias arrêtaient. Non, il les a laissé nous trainer dans la boue. Lorsque je croisais des gens dans la rue, lorsque je croise des gens dans la rue, ils m'insultent. Je me suis fait battre par des passants, des communistes ! Alors non, non on a beau dire « oui mais Potty et son passé... Héros » et tout et tout, NON ! S'il avait réellement été un Homme juste, un Grand Homme, il nous aurait aidés ! Parce que nous aussi on a vécu la guerre, nous aussi on l'a fait ! Peut-être même de façon pire que vous. Parce qu'on devait contrôler chacun de nos gestes, parce qu'on nous endolorisait (1) On était continuellement surveillé ! Dit-moi Granger, est-ce que tu as eu à arracher les yeux d'un gamin de sept ans ?  
-Non... Hoqueta-t-elle les yeux larmoyant.  
-Est-ce que tu as déjà entendu les suppliques d'une mère tandis que tu torturais ses enfants ?  
-... N-non...  
-Est-ce que tu as déjà eu à rire devant des corps mutilés alors que tu n'avais qu'une envie : partir en courant et vomir ?  
-NON !  
-Est-ce que tu as nettoyé des cellules et voir le regard d'un condamné ?  
-STOP !  
-TU AS DEJA VU LE REGARD D'UN HOMME QUI SAIT QU'IL VA MOURIR ?  
-Drago...  
-TU AS DEJA EU A TUER ? DIT-MOI GRANGER, AS-TU DEJA TUE ?  
-DRAGO NON ! Stop ! S'il te plait stop !  
-Non je ne m'arrêterai pas ! Parce que tu défends Potter, coûte que coûte tu lui trouves des excuses sur son passé traumatisant, mais la guerre Grangy, tu ne l'as pas vécu comme je l'ai vécu ! Tu n'as fait qu'un seul combat. Le reste du temps tu as fuis.  
-Je n'ai pas...  
-SI ! Tu as fuis. Certes c'était pour la bonne cause. Mais est-ce que tu t'es mis toi, Héroïne de Guerre, dans la peau des Nés Moldus qui ont dû par la force, se rendre à Poudlard ? Est-ce que tu as pensé à ceux qui ont vu leur famille mourir devant leurs yeux ?! NON ! Parce que dans vos récits vous ne comprenez pas. Vous ne comprendrez jamais ! Figure-toi que j'ai lu de nombreux récits de guerre, et bien on dirait franchement que la guerre s'est limitée à une domination du Seigneur des Ténèbres puis à la bataille de Poudlard ! Alors que non ! NON GRANGY !  
-... Mais... Si... C'était comme ça... Ils disent que...  
-Oui Granger, pour une fois tu ne sais pas quelque chose. Tu n'es pas au courant. Parce que tu n'as pas lu les récits, tu n'as pas voulu voir. Des révoltes il y en a eu des tas. Les Français nous ont aidé, les Russes étaient plus coulés dans la magie noire, le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait endoctriné. Puis il y a eu un régiment d'Allemand lors de la bataille de Seaford. Le Camp des mages noirs a gagné la Belgique. Oui Grangy, n'ai pas cet air surprise ! Oui Grangy, l'Europe entier à participé à la guerre ! Oui ! Les morts se comptent par millions ! La guerre n'a pas duré qu'un an, elle a duré bien plus. D'abord Tu-Sais-Qui a beaucoup recruté dans les pays étrangers en 1996 puis la guerre s'est réellement terminée en 2003. Oh ne fait pas cette tête ! Tu crois réellement que des partisans qui habitent en Autriche en ont quelque chose à foutre de la vie ou la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! NON ! Ce n'était plus une question de croyance mais de famille, d'amis. Il fallait faire un choix. Les grandes familles sont vites reliées, il fallait donc sauver votre famille. Donc participer à la guerre. Et de fil en aiguille des pays entiers se retrouvaient concernés. Tu-Sais-Qui a eu un rôle majeur en Angleterre. Pas ailleurs. Durant tes années d'enfermement tu as loupé tout ça Grangy ! La guerre c'est HORRIBLE ! Pourquoi crois-tu que ma mère est enfermée un asile ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils ont été obligés de créer deux autres hôpitaux ? Parce que la population augmente ? Non Grangy, non ! La Guerre a eu des conséquences bien plus hautes que ça.  
« Tu n'es pas sans savoir que toute personne du Secteur a un « problème », un traumatisme profond qui a causé son arrivée ici. Toi Grangy, c'est ton agoraphobie profonde causée par la guerre ainsi que des crises de panique. Moi Granger, un événement récent et traumatisant en temps normal, a rappelé en moi tous mes souvenirs de Guerre. Sache-le, je suis dangereux. Parce qu'on ne peut plus me contrôler. »  
Hermione hoqueta. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un rapide revers de main. Comment elle, l'ancienne miss Je-Sais-Tout, avait-elle pu passer à côté de telles informations ? A force de s'intéresser à la science, l'origine de la magie et de s'enfermer, elle en avait oublié qu'il y avait un monde extérieur. Qu'il y avait des conflits, d'autres gens, d'autres guerres. Elle n'avait pas pensé à tout ça. Non, Drago avait raison : elle n'avait pas voulu voir la réalité en face. Parce que c'était douloureux. Le Royaume-Uni les avait élevé en héros qui avait vécu durement la guerre et avait vaincu. Alors qu'il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : ils n'avaient rien fait de plus exceptionnel qu'une personne qui a su protéger sa famille, eux ils avaient fui. Sans aucun scrupule à abandonner leurs amis et familles à la guerre tandis qu'ils pensaient tout arrêter.  
« Dé-désolée...  
-Tu n'as pas à être désolée Grangy. Ne le soit jamais. Ce que tu as fait est humain. »  
Il y eut un instant de silence tandis qu'Hermione analysait la situation passée. Elle aurait pu aider. Elle aurait dû aider. Elle avait honte à présent, honte de s'être voilée la face, honte de s'être cloitrée chez elle sous prétexte d'une peur quelconque et de s'être voiler les yeux aux conséquences d'une guerre, de leur Guerre.  
« Combien... ?  
-Je n'ai pas les nombres exacts... Je...  
-Combien ?  
-Sept millions en Angleterre, trois en France, quatre en Russie un peu moins en Allemagne et à peu près deux millions pour le reste de l'Europe moins active. L'Asie de l'Ouest a participé un peu aussi en envoyant deux, trois régiments. Très peu en sont revenus. Les Hommes avaient été envoyés en Angleterre. L'allée par Portoloin c'est bien déroulé, seulement pour ceux qui ont survécu, le retour a été atroce. Des sorts avaient été placés empêchant le transplanage, la Belgique était prise et l'Allemagne a moitié occupé. Puis les déplacements tous contrôlés, d'un côté ou de l'autre. A peine mille en sont revenus sains et saufs. Les Américains n'ont pas participé, les Etats-Unis vivaient un renversement au niveau politique et puis le Mexique était en pleine révolte contre l'oppression Communiste. Je crois que le Brésil a envoyé quelques troupes en Suède mais je ne suis pas sûr. L'Australie a participé. Economiquement parlant bien sûr. Aujourd'hui tout est à peu près revenu à la normale. Sauf en Italie où les Puristes ont pris le pouvoir. Mais je ne crois pas que ça pose réellement de problème, puisque la minorité Communiste est réellement faible. Sauf à Venise mais ils sont un peu considérés comme une 'autonomie ' là-bas. La Guerre a fait des millions de morts, de dommages et de blessés. Les moldus ne se sont rendu compte de rien puisque la guerre a été plus « interne ». Il n'y avait pas réellement de champs de bataille à proprement dit. C'était très psychologique, la plupart sont morts suicidés.  
-J'ai toujours cru être douée en Magie. Mais je me rends compte qu'en fait, je ne connais pas grand-chose.  
-Je suis très intéressé par tout ça Grangy et surtout je baigne là-dedans depuis tout petit. Mes parents sont des Puristes affirmés, ils m'ont instruit sur les deux grandes parties sorcier. Les Puristes et les Communistes, même si les premiers sont en baisse. On peut dire que ce sont ces deux parties qui se sont combattus lors de la Guerre. Un autre Partie vient d'être créée : Les Patriotistes. Ouais je sais, ce nom est absolument horrible, on devrait dire 'Patriotes'. Mais bon. Ils prennent du pouvoir et je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose, eux ils sont pour une sorte de séparation culturelle des deux 'races'. Là où les Puristes veulent une extinction presque raciste...  
-Ils sont racistes.  
-Ca dépend du point du vu, oui si tu veux. Bref, je disais quoi déjà ?  
-Les puristes.  
-Ah oui... Là où ils veulent une extinction raciste des Moldus, qu'ils ne supportent pas selon une sorte de croyance presque religieuse en fait et là où ils veulent politiquement parlant évidemment, une économie plutôt partiale : les Riches sont riches et resteront riches, et les pauvres sont pauvres et resteront pauvres. Et là où les Communistes veulent un mélange des deux populations : Moldus et Sorciers et une égalité presque parfaite, au non-profit donc des libertés puisque l'un marche à l'inverse de l'autre, de tous sorciers voir-même de toutes races confondues, ce que tu es Grangy. Tu es une Communiste. Et bien les Patriotistes ils veulent eux, plus de Liberté. Les Communistes sont un peu l'équivalent de la « Gauche" éet les Patriotistes de la « Droite». Ils veulent de la liberté, des distinctions culturelles entre les Moldus et les Sorciers, seulement ça peut paraitre bien au premier rapport mais en fait c'est réellement tordu. En effet, au début on voit, et c'est même ce qu'ils mettent en avant dans leurs discours, que c'est un peu comme deux cultures différentes, deux religions mais que les individus coexistent en même temps. Et je ne pense que ce soit la solution.  
-Je pense que tu dis ça parce que tu es Puriste Malefoy, parce que franchement je ne vois pas le mal dans ce programme. Je trouve même que c'est une bonne chose.  
-Réfléchie Granger, il y a deux points qui me chiffonnent. Le premier c'est que je te l'ai dit, si on veut plus d'Egalité on devra « baisser » les libertés, en enlever, c'est comme une balance. Et vice-versa. Or les Patriotistes affirment pouvoir à la fois donner plus de libertés aux gens et à la fois, égaliser les deux 'races' qui divisent principalement les sorciers. C'est impossible.  
-Si c'est possible. S'ils augmentent la possibilité d'accès aux gens du monde Moldu par exemple, c'est une liberté de déplacement, de communication et d'apprentissage en plus, et en plus ça permet de renforcer les liens et donc de possibles amitiés ou amours entre les deux 'races' ce qui augmente les égalités.  
-Je n'avais pas vu ça ainsi. »  
Hermione fut rassurée, au moins elle n'avait pas perdu la main : elle était toujours capable de donner son avis et de participer à un débat.  
« Mais ensuite il y a un second point qui est bien plus important : le problème, c'est cette distinction culturelle. Depuis la nuit des temps que ce soit chez les moldus ou les sorciers, des distinctions qu'elles soient de la couleur de peau, du sang ou de la religion, ont toujours mal tournés. Or là, on va vivre avec des Moldus, comme les moldus, mélangeant deux civilisations en gardant le secret –ou pas qui sait- mais à Poudlard par exemple on va nous apprendre que non, les sorciers et les moldus sont et resteront différents.  
-Et les gens ne voient pas ça. »  
Hermione enfonça sa tête entre ses mains.  
« Donc... On courre droit à une autre guerre, plus ou moins militaire, dans laquelle les moldus seront différenciés voir détestés par toute la population sorcière ou tout du moins les majorités Puristes et Patriotistes. »  
Elle poussa un profond soupir.  
« Comment on en est arrivé là Malefoy ? Comment ? Quand est-ce qu'exactement on a été propulsé dans le monde adulte ? Quand est-ce que tout a dérapé ?  
-Nous sommes la génération de la guerre, Granger. On se croyait assez fort pour vaincre, assez fort pour tout. Mais on a toujours été que des pions. On n'a vu que la partie extérieur de l'Iceberg durant la guerre. On n'a pas compris les 4/5 du reste, les conflits politiques, économiques, pourquoi Le Seigneur des Ténèbres faisait tout ça. On a cru comprendre, on a cru pouvoir comprendre, alors que chaque geste que l'on faisait avait déjà été prémédité. Le fait que vous partiez avait été calculé des mois à l'avance Granger. On était que des pions qui croyaient pouvoir comprendre. C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui on comprend que c'est à notre tour de manipuler, de calculer. De donner un avenir meilleur aux prochaines générations. C'est juste qu'on comprend enfin ce que signifie complétement le mot 'adulte'. Ce n'est pas un âge qui détermine ce mot, on peut vivre toute une vie sans jamais l'être. Non, c'est une certaine mentalité qui nous le fait devenir. Et aujourd'hui Grangy, tu es devenue adulte. »  
Merde.

* * *

Owel Jun était un homme respectable, anciennement à la vice-présidence du parti Communiste. Owel était un homme joyeux, charismatique et respecté. « Etait » parce qu'aujourd'hui il n'était plus rien. Juste une loque accrochée à une chaise qui pleurait sur sa misérable existence. La soif lui brûlait la gorge et cette potion acide qu'ils lui avaient fait boire lui parcourait les entrailles. Il cria de chagrin. Il s'égratignait en lambeau sur cette chaise. Il avait glissé à terre, toujours accroché aux pieds de l'assise. Les cordes le brûlaient tandis qu'il s'acharnait à s'apitoyer sur son sort. L'acide lui bouffait le corps, il ne comprenait plus si c'était en lui ou à l'extérieur. Ni même qui il était. Seule une profonde fatigue le tenaillait. Pourtant, il avait le vague souvenir qu'une potion ne sommeil n'avait pas ce goût-ci.

* * *

Harry resta cinq bonnes minutes la bouche entre-ouvert. Ron le fixait, hésitant.  
« Attends... Tu veux dire que toi et Hermione vous n'êtes plus ensembles depuis sept ans et que je n'étais pas au courant ? »  
Oh le con... Oui, non mais faut être sérieux dans la vie : Ron aurait pu dire que ça faisait deux mois pas la vérité entière !  
« Heu... Oui... »  
Harry sentit un poids s'installer au fond de son estomac.  
« Donc ce n'est pas grave si je te dis que j'ai couché avec elle y a trois semaines ? S'exclama Le Survivant tout sourire. »  
Avouez, je vous ai fait peur là ? Nan je blague. Donc je reprends.  
« MAIS POURQUOI JE NE SUIS PAS AU COURANT MOI ? HEIN ? POURQUOOOOOI ?! »  
Un Survivant qui s'excite, ça fait peur.  
« Bah... Maintenant tu l'es... »  
Harry écarquilla les yeux. Euh... Oui... Vu ainsi... C'est vrai.  
« Et tu es le premier à le savoir ! »  
Potter sentit une haine incommensurable s'emparer de lui.  
« JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR WEASLEY ! Dire que j'avais confiance en toi ! »  
On dirait un gamin.  
Et il s'en alla en grands pas.  
ARAGORN !  
Ron baissa la tête, les oreilles rouges. Au moins Julia serait contente et il pourrait grimper aux rideaux.  
Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de narrer ça.

* * *

L'explication qu'Hermione avait donnée à Drago pour justifier son interruption (suivie d'un bon cassage de gueule, et d'une discussion hautement historique) n'avait pas réellement satisfaite le Malefoy, mais l'ancienne Gryffondor avait été incapable de lui donner autre chose comme explication, ne comprenant pas elle-même pourquoi sous le coup de la panique agoraphobe, elle s'était précipitée chez lui. Elle agoraphobe, n'aurait jamais dû ne pas aimer être seule et se précipiter chez lui, Drago Malefoy, ex-Mangemort. C'était la pire de ses idées. Il avait donc instantanément refusé avec la plus grande ferveur la « collocation », pourtant même Le Directeur n'était pas contre. Mais face à ses crises fréquentes qui finissaient généralement par une dispute et une panique incommensurable, il avait dû craquer. Résultat ? Son appartement se retrouvait joint à celui de Granger, bloquant le passage pour les autres employés par le couloir de pierre. Rien que pour avoir vu la tête des autres explorateurs lorsqu'ils avaient voulu passer et c'étaient retrouvé face à un mur de pierre, Drago ne regrettait pas. Leurs chambres étaient à des opposés mais Grangy pouvait à tout instant débarquer dans sa chambre en pleure et complétement sonnée. Comme actuellement.  
Sauf qu'il était seize heures, qu'elle ne pleurait pas et qu'elle s'approchait à grands pas d'un air déterminé.  
Cette fille était tout bonnement givrée. C'était la seule conclusion qui parvient à Drago allongé sur son lit, un magazine de Quidditch sur son ventre.  
« Granger, que me vaut le non-honneur de ta visite ? S'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement enjoué.  
-Il pourrait y en avoir plusieurs, le loyer non-payé, la facture d'usage des eaux, ta tronche qui fait peur, tes chaussettes sur le canapé, le problème qu'on n'a pas résolu comme quoi comment est-ce possible que de part et d'autre de l'appartement on ait exactement la même vu ou encore ta stupidité flagrante. Répondit Hermione.  
-Mais encore ?  
-Je me demandais, concernant la conversation qu'on a eue il y a deux semaines, je n'y connais rien en politique. Ca me pose un problème.  
-Lequel ?  
-Je suis en infériorité par rapport à toi !  
-Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire, répète-le encore pour voir.  
-Malefoy...  
-D'accord, d'accord. Je me contenterai de mon nom de famille. C'est déjà bien, bon ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fera des descendants mais...  
-MALEFOY !  
-J'adore t'entendre crier, c'est toujours un plaisir lorsque tu détruits mes tympans. »  
Hermione se frappa le front avec sa main.  
« Je t'assure Grangy, si je deviens sourd avant mes trente ans, c'est toi qui paye tout. »  
Comment expliquer que la jeune femme songeait sérieusement à l'exil ou au meurtre ? Ah bah voilà c'est fait.  
« Trêve de plaisanterie, qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ?  
-Dis-moi dans mes proches, quels sont leurs parties politiques.  
-Cite-moi tes proches. »  
Si Hermione avait demandé cela à Drago et pas à ses proches, c'est parce qu'elle savait que lui n'irait pas par quatre chemins. Il dirait forcément la vérité sans se soucier des conséquences. Le Malefoy se redressa sur ses oreillers tandis qu'Hermione s'asseyait sur le bord du lit.  
« Harry Potter.  
-Patriotiste.  
-Quoi ?  
-Oui Grangy, Potter a été dégoûté des moldus, comprend-le. Vu son enfance misérable. Mais bon, il aurait dû être Puriste sauf qu'il hait les Serpentards, les Puristes par extensions malheureusement. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi, ça doit être notre perfection qui l'effraie.  
-C'est beau de rêver. Ronald Weasley.  
-Communiste, il sort avec toi Grangy. »  
Hermione eut un soupir de soulagement, elle savait que Ron était avec elle, dans leur camp. Ron était quelqu'un de bien. Drago eut un sourire narquois.  
« Les Communistes ne sont pas mieux que les autres Granger, la preuve, Dumbledore était Communiste. »  
Hermione ferma les yeux. Elle voulait croire en ses idéaux. Elle devait y croire.  
« La ferme Malefoy.  
-Ferme tes yeux pendant que tu le peux Hermione. »  
Elle déglutit devant la menace non-cachée d'un futur noir.  
« Luna Lovegood.  
-Pacifiste.  
-Alors là je suis perdue, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que Communiste, Puriste et Patriotiste !  
-Bien sûr que non Granger, se sont juste les trois plus grands partis. Il y en d'autres moins connus c'est tout.  
-Et que font les Pacifistes ?  
-Sérieusement, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas vraiment d'idéaux à eux. Ils haïssent la guerre d'où leur nom mais hormis la paix par tous les moyens, je ne vois pas. Ils ont eu pas mal de membres durant la guerre mais c'est tout. C'est juste qu'en temps de guerre, les pacifistes sont doués pour éviter certains conflits.  
-Luna n'est pas une lâche.  
-Je n'ai pas dit ça Granger. C'est juste qu'un Pacifiste évite de se battre.  
-Elle s'est battue !  
-Elle est Pacifiste ! Elle n'a pas cherché à réellement sauver, elle voulait juste que tout s'arrête ! »  
Hermione soupira.  
« Neville Londubat.  
-Patriotiste.  
-Percy Weasley.  
-Puriste. »  
Elle déglutit.  
« George Weasley.  
-Communiste.  
-Arthur Weasley.  
-Communiste.  
-Bill Weasley.  
-Patriotiste.  
-Fleur Weasley.  
-Puriste.  
-Ginny Weasley. »  
Hermione gardait obstinément les yeux fermés.  
« Patriotiste.  
-Charlie Weasley.  
-Puriste.  
-Molly Weasley. »  
Ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle voulait savoir, elle devait savoir. Même si chaque vérité la détruisait.  
« Puriste.  
-Quoi ?!  
-Granger, Granger... Molly Weasley femme d'Arthur Weasley, descend de la grande lignée des Hirt. C'est une grande famille très connue. Très peu ont été mangemorts mais ça n'empêche pas d'être Puriste.  
-Elle ne hait pas les moldus ! Elle n'est pas une Mangemort refoulée !  
-GRANGER ! Je t'interdis, tu m'entends je t'interdis, de mettre tout le monde dans le même panier ! Les Puristes ne sont pas des Mangemorts ! On peut même être né-moldu et être Puriste ! Les Puristes se sont des idéaux comme les autres. Ils veulent juste une différence nette entre les moldus et les sorciers. Ils croient en la différence précise des deux peuples ! Par Morgane Granger ! Tu tombes dans les clichés ! Les Mangemorts se sont la branche extrême des Puristes. Pas les Puristes ! Il y a eu des Mangemorts partout ! Même chez les Communistes, même chez les Patriotistes ! Même chez les Pacifistes ! Alors arrêtez par le caleçon de Serpentard, de mettre tout le monde dans une case ! Arrêtez !  
-Je... Je suis désolée.  
-Ne soit pas désolée Grangy, tout le monde pense pareil. »  
Et surtout le grand héros Potter.  
« Hum...  
-Continue Grangy.  
-Je peux... Dire des prénoms de personne morte ?  
-Evidemment.  
-Sirius Black.  
-Puriste. »  
Déglutissement (2).  
« Severus Rogue.  
-Puriste.  
-Remus Lupin.  
-Patriotiste.  
-Queudver.  
-Communiste. »  
Gémissement.  
« Hagrid.  
-Communiste.  
-Toi.  
-Puriste.  
-McGonagall.  
-Patriotiste.  
-Flitwick.  
-Puriste.  
-Cho Chang.  
-Patriotiste.  
-Cédric Diggory.  
-Communiste.  
-Fudge.  
-Puriste.  
-Maugrey.  
-Puriste.  
-Ombrage.  
-Puriste. Je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là Granger, tu es livide. Tu veux un café ? »  
Hermione eut un faible sourire, les paupières obstinément fermées.  
« Je pourrais crever sur place que tu me proposerais un café.  
-C'est bon, elle va bien. Son humour à deux noises est de retour.  
-La ferme Malefoy.  
-Ah, je savais que tu irais mieux après avoir bu mon café !  
-Tu ne m'as pas servi de café.  
-C'était un café imaginaire, je te signale que ta cafetière moldue, est en panne. »  
Hermione tomba à la renverse sur le sol. Drago se pencha par-dessus elle.  
« Quoi ? C'est parler de non-café aujourd'hui qui te met dans cet état-là ?

-Granger ?

-Oh merde. »  
Pourquoi Merlin lui avait-il foutu une si fragile fillette ? Merlinouille, ce qu'il détestait réveiller une femme en levant ses jambes.

* * *

Harry s'appuya contre la paroi de la douche. L'eau chaude qui se déchaînait sur son torse, était censée le relaxer. Mais rien y faisait, il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'en plus d'avoir disparu, Hermione, son Hermione, lui avait mentit. Ainsi, elle et Ron s'étaient séparés. Comment l'avait-elle prise ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Hermione s'était sa sœur, sa meilleure amie. Elle et lui, ils avaient vécus des choses atroces que Ron n'avait pas connues. Il l'avait vu pleurer sur son absence, il l'avait vu détruite, s'effaçant de jour en jour. Il l'avait vu ces dernières années, se dégrader. Il n'avait rien fait, se voilant la face. Il ne voulait pas voir, il le savait. Il voulait que tout aille pour le mieux. Il ne voulait plus de la douleur. Alors comment allait-elle ? Elle avait aimé Ron, il l'avait vu. Lorsque le rouquin lui avait expliqué qu'ils s'étaient séparés parce qu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils s'étaient trompés, ça avait mis Harry hors de soi. Elle aimait Ron ! Harry le savait, il avait vu. Comment aillait-elle ? Où était-elle ? Pourquoi elle ?  
Hermione avait souffert, il le savait. Il s'en voulait. Elle souffrait sans doute toujours, mais peut-être y avait-il encore un espoir. Il aurait dû être là pour elle. Il voulait être là pour elle, car elle l'avait aidé à oublier la guerre et ses morts, elle l'avait aidé. Pas lui. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur. Du sang dégoulina sur ses phalanges. Il grimaça de douleur, éteignant l'eau il parvint à attrapa sa baguette, se soigna puis entoura sa taille d'une serviette. Il sortit lentement de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore trempés. Ginny l'engueulerait sans doute mais tant pis. Il se rendit dans sa chambre, le journal était posé sur le lit. Il attrapa un caleçon puis une chemise. Il boutonna lentement celle-ci, faisant tourner quelques pages du journal. Un article le marqua particulièrement.

 **Rachel Baits, ancienne Mangemort, qui venait d'être capturée, s'est suicidée ce matin-même dans sa cellule provisoire.**

Un long texte suivait le titre ainsi qu'une photo montrant une jeune femme à l'allure joviale et heureuse. Harry laissa tomber le journal, son regard fixait la fenêtre. Et si... Et si Hermione avait plus que disparue ?

Hermione claqua la porte de la chambre de Drago et s'installa sur le rocking-chair. Le Malefoy encore allongé sur son lit, le fixait.  
« Tu sais Hermione, ce n'est pas un lieu de réunion ici. C'est ma chambre.  
-Tu sais Drago, ce n'est pas un lieu de fainéantise ici. C'est le Secteur.  
-Ok on est quitte.  
-On est quitte.  
-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
-Je viens de voir Nyx.  
-Oui et ? »  
Hermione n'aimait pas trop Nyx, contrairement à Drago qui trouvait ce bout de femme de un mètre cinquante, impressionnant. Elle la trouvait trop prétentieuse, lui trop calme.  
« On doit aller voir Joad. »  
Les deux coéquipiers échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils se levèrent, enfilèrent leurs vestes en cuir. Ils ne devaient pas recevoir de marque digitale sur leur poignet indiquant où ils devaient aller, ce qu'ils devaient faire et permettant de communiquer avec n'importe qui en temps réel, puisqu'ils allaient voyager dans le temps sous peu et qu'en cas de problème, ça pouvait dégénérer. Et ça serait, avouons-le, vraiment dommage qu'ils crèvent aussi bêtement. Ça avait réellement déçu Malefoy qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : avoir cette putain de marque. Puisqu'elle obligeait son possesseur à se débarrasser de la marque des ténèbres. Malheureusement, il ne l'aurait jamais.  
Ils descendirent, passant par des chemins peu fréquenté évitant ainsi à Hermione des rencontres fortuites qui occasionneraient des crises. Ils rentrèrent dans l'arène. Ce qui les choqua, ce fut que des étincelles parcouraient la sphère transparente au centre de la pièce.  
Joad s'approcha d'eux.  
« Fini la théorie, aujourd'hui, vous allez voyager dans vos souvenirs ! »  
Merde.

 **A suivre...  
∞**

Les questions pour des réponses construites :

• Qu'avez-vous pensé d'Harry et de sa réaction?  
• Le schéma politique est-il bien construit ?  
• Le déroulement de la guerre vous a-t-il plu ? Pourquoi ?  
• Comment trouvez-vous les relations Drago/Hermione ? Pourquoi ?  
• Mon suspens est insoutenable, pas trop pressé ? XD  
• Les placements politiques des personnages originaux ne vous ont pas choqué ? Pourquoi ?  
• Toujours aussi tenté par le monde magique ?  
• Avez-vous aimé ce chapitre transitoire ?  
• Avouez, Will vous manque ?  
• Ma psychanalyse –que j'ai raccourcie puisqu'elle faisait sept pages à la base- vous a plu ? x')  
• Ils ne sont pas mignons mes protagonistes ?

MERCI !


	5. Goodbye My Lover -James Blunt

**Note de l'Auteur:** Ce chapitre est transitoire –ce qui explique qu'il soit extrêmement court- en effet, j'y place un bout d'un peu tout le monde. Le prochain chapitre sera exclusivement centré sur Drago, et vous comprendrez tout !  
J'ai fait pas mal d'humour pour rattraper le prochain chapitre qui risque de ne contenir que peu ou même aucun soupçon d'humour. Sorry !  
Je n'ai pas trop insisté sur les émotions de Ron et Harry, parce qu'au fond ça ne pouvait pas réellement vous atteindre puisque vous savez la vérité, donc bon, je n'allais pas m'embêter pour rien hein !

 **C'est aussi VOTRE histoire** : Résultat du dernier sondage : personne n'a voté, y aura rien.  
Si vous voulez que Drago reparle avec Astoria **Tapez 1.**  
Qu'Hermione s'explique avec Ron. T **apez 2**.

 **Le Père Noël c'est JKR, moi je ne suis que Comète –vous savez le renne- et non pas un lutin comme certains pourraient le croire !**

Taille : 9. Pages : 10. Mots: 5 191.

 **"I believe I can fly.  
I believe I can touch the sky. » ** , I believe I can fly.  
(Je crois que je peux voler.  
Je crois que je peux toucher le ciel. ) , I believe I can fly.

Hermione cligna des yeux. Ses paupières la piquaient et elle se pinça légèrement le bras, rajoutant une petite touche rose sur sa peau pâle, pour être certaine qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Bien que ce fût futile, ça la rassura. Elle ne rêvait pas. Non, Le Secteur existait réellement et elle allait réellement encore une fois voyager dans le temps et faire tout un tas de conneries qu'elle s'était refusée à faire durant sa troisième année. CQFD. Drago pour sa part fixait Joad avec un air désabusé. Et pour désabuser un Malefoy, croyez-moi –ou non d'ailleurs, je n'en ai rien à foutre- il faut le faire. Il ferma les yeux et ouvrit la bouche prenant une grande inspiration, il rouvrit ses paupières et leva sa main gauche à ses lèvres en clignant fréquemment des yeux.  
« Vous voulez dire si j'ai bien compris, que ce trou sphérique que l'on voit depuis des jours, commença-t-il, est en fait une sorte de grosse Pensine qui nous fait voyager dans le temps. C'est bien ça ? »  
Joad eut un léger sourire. Les deux explorateurs se ressemblaient plus qu'ils ne voulaient le croire, et même si leur relation était bancale et ne tenait à absolument rien d'autre qu'une poignée de main, le Directeur savait qu'ils finiraient par devenir amis.  
« Pas exactement... Fit-il d'une voix lasse. Cette machine, unique en son genre, partage quelques propriétés communes avec la Pensine, tel que le fait de voir certains souvenirs de certaines personnes, de ne pas être vu par les autres et aussi d'être extrêmement chère, mais elle a quelques différences qui font que ceci n'est pas une Pensine.  
-Cela on l'avait vu merci bien, commenta Hermione. Il n'y a pas de liquide, ni de lumière, c'est juste un trou. »  
Nyx eut un rire.  
« Exactement Miss Granger, exactement. Il n'y a pas de « liquide » comme vous dîtes, et c'est là qu'est l'une des différences majeures. Voyez-vous le 'liquide' dans une Pensine, est la forme physique que prenne vos pensées. C'est ainsi que vous parvenez à vous les « extraire » et à les trier en quelque sorte. Hors, s'il n'y a pas de 'liquide' alors il n'y a pas de pensées pourrait-on croire. Mais est-ce qu'un enfant a besoin de voir le Père Noël pour y croire ?  
-Bien sûr que non, s'exclama Drago. Il y croit c'est tout, c'est là toute la magie. »  
Hermione le regarda, surprise.  
« Tu as l'esprit de Noël ? S'étonna-t-elle.  
-Excuse-moi d'être normal. Grommela-t-il.  
-Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ça c'est... Surprenant c'est tout. Je pensais que tu avais été ce genre de gamin pourri gâté qui n'avait jamais pu croire à tout cela.  
-Mais parents n'étaient pas des monstres Grangy.  
-Je sais mais...  
-Il n'y a pas de « mais », les rumeurs sur les sangs-purs sont fausses. Point. »  
Joad se racla la gorge, attirant l'attention des deux jeunes qui se retournèrent. Hermione rougit, prise sur le fait tandis que Drago croisait les bras d'un air bougon.  
« Donc nous disions qu'en effet les enfants n'ont pas besoin de voir pour croire, c'est pareil ici. Vous n'allez pas voir vos pensées ce qui n'empêchera absolument pas que vous saurez qu'elles sont là, et que par conséquent, vous pourrez utiliser cette instrument high-tech-magic.  
-Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai pas compris.  
-Miss Granger, vous allez voyager dans vos souvenirs. Les plus intenses, les moins intéressants, ceux dont vous ne vous souvenez même plus, les plus éprouvants, ceux que vous préfériez oublier et ceux qui resteront graver à jamais. A choisir évidemment, on prendrait la dernière option. Mais alors où serait l'intérêt de cet exercice Miss Granger ? Nulle part. Vous êtes ici pour parvenir à contrôler vos émotions car lorsque vous serez dans le Tempus, cet espace-temps aléatoire qui mène droit au Futur et au Passé, toute altercation émotionnelle peut vous être fatale. Ou pire, vous menez dans un lieu d'où l'on ne pourrait pas vous ramener. Nous ne connaissons pas tous les espaces qui composent notre univers Miss Granger, nous ne connaissons que l'espace-temps, qui sait s'il existe autre chose, autre part. Peut—être même qu'une mauvaise connexion pourrait vous mener dans un autre univers.  
-Vous voulez dire dans un univers parallèle ? Questionna Drago, intéressé.  
-Non Monsieur Malefoy, je ne vous parle d'un même univers qui répond aux mêmes lois, celui-ci existe déjà et nous le connaissons, le monde sorcier et le monde moldu sont des univers parallèles, pas comme vous l'imaginiez en effet, c'est décevant, mais ils correspondent aux critères, et nous pouvons voyager de l'un à l'autre. Ce sont plus des espaces parallèles en fait, des univers parallèles ne peuvent pas exister ni cohabiter ensemble, cela causerait de grave dommage technique et autre. Mais là n'est pas la question, non je vous parle d'univers inconnus où ne serait-ce que les notions de vie et de mort n'existe pas.  
-Le Paradis ?  
-Ce n'est que spéculation Miss Granger, le Paradis serait un univers accessible aux morts. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de voir pour croire. Mais à y réfléchir, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'un tel univers existe, imaginez de quoi serait capable l'Homme si on ne lui imposant pas les limites de la vie et la mort ?  
-Flippant...  
-Exactement Monsieur Malefoy. Pour en revenir aux divers univers, c'est pour ne pas vous perdre dans le Tempus, que nous allons vous apprendre à contrôler vos émotions. La machine choisira les souvenirs qu'elle désire en premier. Puis se seront vos émotions qui choisiront, plus vous serez triste, plus les souvenirs le seront, plus vous serez nostalgique, plus ils seront tirés vers l'enfance. Ne riez pas Monsieur Malefoy, croyez-moi, on a vu des hommes honorables devenir fou de chagrin à cause de cette machine, la vérité vous saute aux yeux, c'est comme-si tout ce que vous avez toujours fuit vous rattrapait. Et vous n'imaginez pas le nombre d'émotion, de souvenirs que l'on s'est forcé à oublier. La machine est impitoyable, ne l'oubliez jamais. »  
Drago soupira et s'enfonça le visage entre ses mains. Hermione inspira profondément. Le ton grave de Joad suffisait à la mettre dans tous ses états.  
« Et... Commença Drago d'une voix rauque les yeux obstinément fermés. Et vous voulez que nous, qui sommes déjà avouons-le légèrement psychotique, allions dans cette antre infernal, et qu'on fasse face, sans mauvais jeu de mot, à tous nos souvenirs, bons, mauvais et autres horreurs du même genre ? Vous voulez qu'on vire psychopathes ? Vous voulez nous rendre fous en fait ? Vous vous rendez compte qu'on va revivre des choses que vous-mêmes n'osez pas imaginer dans vos pires cauchemars ? Vous avez imaginé une seule fraction de seconde, que l'on pourrait sombrer dans une folie destructrice ? Qu'on pourrait y crever ? »  
Un léger silence suivit la tirade de Drago. Nyx fixait le Directeur d'un air furieux tandis qu'Hermione considérait Malefoy bouche-bée, elle n'avait pas vu tous ces risques face aux conséquences, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle pourrait y laisser sa vie. Aucun retour en arrière ne sera jamais possible, une fois qu'on entre dans Le Secteur. Elle comprit, Le Secteur les bouffait. C'était une sortie de secours qui pouvait les tuer. C'était la survie ou la mort.  
« Moi ce que je veux Monsieur Malefoy, c'est que vous arriviez « à en parler au passé, à arrêter de ne penser qu'à ça, à l'oublier à longueur de journée. » **(1)** Vous devez vous en sortir. Répondit Joad.  
-En s'exposant, en devant complètement fou ?!  
-Non. Non. Vous allez vous en sortir.  
-Et qu'est-ce qui nous l'assure ? Vous peut-être ?  
-Monsieur Malefoy ! Je vous interdis de douter de moi, vous n'y êtes pas autorisé. Je suis votre patron et je peux très bien vous rendre la vie plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà, ne l'oubliez pas.  
-Non, non vous ne pouvez pas. S'exclama Hermione d'une voix déraillée. »  
Joad ouvrit les lèvres, incapable de trouver une réponse cohérente. Nyx partit dans un rire léger.  
« Elle a raison Sugar, elle a raison. Acquiesça Nyx. Tu ne peux pas leurs rendre la vie difficile, ils se sont engagés à travailler pour Le Secteur et de ton côté, tu t'es engagé à les aider. Tu ne peux pas les lâcher, sinon ils peuvent te lâcher eux-aussi. Ta fausse tentative d'intimidation ne marche pas contre eux.  
-Mais je... Je...  
-Quoiqu'il en soit, fit Hermione, nous enfin je vous fais confiance. Nous entrerons dans cette... Machine et nous placerons nos vies entre vos mains, j'espère que la confiance que je place en vous n'est pas vaine ni déplacée. Ne me décevez pas Mr Answers, vous vous mettriez à dos une Héroïne de Guerre et l'une des personnes les plus influentes du monde magique actuellement et qui n'a pas fait d'apparition publique depuis sept ans, ses premières paroles une fois dehors seraient donc écoutées par le monde entier. Et avouons-le, ce serait dommage qu'elle déclare alors que Joad Answers est un incapable qui a failli la tuer, oui ce serait réellement regrettable. N'est-ce pas ? »  
Joad soupira tandis que Nyx éclatait littéralement de rire suivie de près par Drago.  
« Vous êtes imprévisible Miss Granger, et vous aussi Mr Malefoy. Votre confiance est tout à fait justifiée, ne vous en faites pas.  
-J'attends de voir cela Monsieur, j'attends. Renchérit Granger avec un sourire. »

* * *

Lorsque le grand Harry Potter entre dans un lieu, les gens sont toujours en effervescence autour de lui et légèrement paniqués. Lorsque le grand Harry Potter rentre dans le bureau des aurors, ceux-ci sont toujours sur le qui-vive s'attendant à revoir Voldemort en personne. Mais alors lorsque le grand Harry Potter rentra dans le bureau des aurors paniqué, ce fut l'affolement général. Tous se pressaient les uns contre les autres, certains même avaient envoyés un patronus à leurs femmes, leurs expliquant simplement qu'elles, je cite, devaient rentrer chez elles le plus vite possible avec les gosses et s'enfermer dans la cave avec les provisions de bouffes et toujours les gamins évidemment, et que surtout, s'il rentrait tard, c'est normal et que s'il ne rentrait pas du tout bah... C'était normal aussi, c'était les risques du métier. Harry n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que déjà la gazette du sorcier et le chicaneur déboulaient dans la pièce, les flashs incessant, lui posant des questions sur le retour présumé de Voldemort, la disparition d'une certaine Eva Cals lundi dernier, si c'était lié et si les loups garous étaient de nouveau mortels. Quoiqu'ils l'aient toujours été, comme le précisa gentiment une secrétaire rajoutant une nouvelle vague de panique dans la salle. Harry se mit à hurler quelques phrases incompréhensibles, oh et ne pensez pas qu'il cherchait à calmer tout cela, je vous rappelle qu'il pense exactement la même chose que tout le monde puisque lui-même est en état de panique. Il se précipita vers la jolie secrétaire aux cheveux verts dans la pièce d'à côté, celle-ci écoutait de la musique sur ses écouteurs et était donc totalement insensible au brouhaha extérieur. Heureusement, personne ne fit attention à la fuite du Survivant, les gens étant trop absorbés par la prévention de leurs proches de leurs morts imminentes, oui les gens sont gentils de nos jours, ils préviennent quand on va crever, sympathique attention.

Harry claqua des doigts devant les yeux de la jeune femme.  
« Hé ! S'exclama-t-il. »  
Elle releva son regard vers le héros et enleva d'un air inquiet ses écouteurs.  
« Mr Potter ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
-Savez-vous où est Hermione Weasley ? »  
La secrétaire rechercha en vitesse cette information –d'un coup de baguette magique hein, avant ils cherchaient dans des papiers jusqu'à ce qu'un gentil imbécile né-moldu leur fasse remarquer que s'ils étaient sorciers, pourquoi ils s'enquiquinaient avec les techniques moldues ? Le pire, c'est qu'il avait totalement raison-.  
« Hermione Weasley est introuvable, à priori et selon les registres, elle n'existe plus. »  
Elle tourna l'écran vers le héros pour qu'il puisse voir de lui-même. En effet, en grand il y avait une photo d'Hermione lors de ses vingt ans. Il y était marqué « Hermione Jean Weasley » puis une grande croix s'étalait dessus.  
« Elle est...  
-Je suis désolée Mr Potter, je ne comprends pas moi-même. Je pensais qu'on serait au courant tout de même. Ce n'est pas la même croix que pour les morts, ce qui signifie que soit le corps de Mme Weasley n'a jamais été retrouvé, soit elle a disparu de la circulation sans laisser ne serait-ce qu'une trace magique, ce qui est très peu probable, voir même pas du tout. Mme Weasley était une grande sorcière et une grande héroïne de guerre, il est fort peu possible qu'elle est disparue sans que nul sorcier ou moldu au courant de notre monde, ne l'ait vu ou aperçu. Je suis navrée. Si vous voulez je peux tout organiser, même sans le corps. »  
Harry hocha la tête, le regard vague. La secrétaire tira une chaise pour qu'il s'asseye. Les journalistes déboulèrent en furie, demandant ce qu'il se passait. La secrétaire interrogea Mr Potter du regard, il acquiesça. Elle se leva et se racla la gorge.  
« Messieurs et madame, j'ai une grave nouvelle à vous annoncer. Hermione Jean Weasley née Granger, est morte. »

* * *

Will se plaqua contre le mur, laissant passer une troupe d'un étage supérieur devant elle. Icht avait fait du bon travail : la diversion était optimale. Elle savait ce qui allait lui arriver, mais elle n'en éprouvait aucun regret. Ou peut-être un tout petit, bon d'accord ok, elle crevait de culpabilité mais il ne souhaitait que ce grand « voyage » comme il disait, cela allait finir par arriver un jour ou l'autre de toute façon. Elle avait récupéré les pierres, ça avait été assez simple à partir du moment où la cohue vers la sortie avait été totale. Il avait suffi qu'elle se faufile à travers les prisonniers jusqu'à la cachette. Le plus dur c'était de réussir à sortir sans se faire embarquer dans l'un des groupes. Elle était encore trop faible, l'utilisation de la magie pourrait la tuer. Elle se mit à courir le plus discrètement possible vers l'escalier, elle dévala les marches à la cavalcade. Un groupe de garde arrivait par derrière, elle tourna à gauche accélérant. Si elle se faisait prendre, tous ses espoirs seraient vains. Son souffle se fit court, elle vit des ombres sur les murs d'en face et bifurqua soudainement à gauche. De la lumière se tenait au bout, elle entendit des pas et des cris derrière elle.

« FUITE ! »  
Oh merde, elle se mordit la lèvre, serrant un peu plus le sac en cuir contre sa poitrine. Impasse. Elle se tapit contre le mur, les pas se rapprochaient. Son regard passa de ses assaillants à la porte en bronze, sans une once d'hésitation elle s'engouffra dans la salle inconnue, dérogeant à la règle de la prudence qui disait de ne pas mettre les pieds en territoire inconnu sans protection préalable. Elle referma vivement la porte, fort heureusement ce n'était qu'une chambre de garde. Si ça avait été une cellule, elle se serait d'elle-même jetée dans la gueule du loup. Il n'y avait aucune issue, elle bloqua la porte avec le lit d'un mouvement habile du poignet. Elle s'assit sur la table de chevet au centre de la pièce et posa les pierres à côté d'elle. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Que pouvait-elle faire à présent ? Elle n'avait pas réellement le choix, elle devait tenter l'utilisation de la magie. Sans cela, elle mourrait. Et qui à crever, autant mourir dans ses conditions.

* * *

Drago secoua la tête et croisa les bras. Nyx soupira en tendant la combinaison bleu marine vers le blond d'un air agacé.

« Non ! Refusa-t-il clairement.  
-Drago... Plaida Nyx.  
-J'ai dit non ! Il est hors de question que je porte ce truc !  
-Malefoy, c'est une protection !  
-C'est immonde, ça jure affreusement avec mon teint et...  
-C'est incroyablement confortable. S'exclama Hermione en sortant d'une cabine. »  
Elle portait la combinaison. Elle moulait parfaitement ses formes bien proportionnées, sa chevelure semblait de feu, elle ressemblait à une déesse. Drago perdit tous ses moyens. Il sentait son cœur s'emballer, elle était magnifique. Si belle, si intelligente, si... Oh il était amoureux.  
Nan je déconne !  
En fait Granger sortit de la cabine avec la combinaison sur elle. Elle était bleu marine aussi, formant une espèce de pate gluante le long de sa peau, faisant ressortir la pâleur de son teint et ses côtes. Hermione était mince, trop mince. Bien trop faible et fragile. D'ailleurs la combinaison avait une forme étrange... Drago et elle échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.  
« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! C'est affreux !  
-Je dirais même plus : c'est horrible ! Renchérit Granger. Mais ça ne gratte pas.  
-Un point positif pour la tenue.  
-Mais c'est vachement dur à enfiler, surtout au niveau des chevilles. J'ai dû enlever mes chaussettes !  
-Quelle honte ! Nous allons porter plainte, je connais un excellent avocat figure-toi !  
-Pour une fois je te suis Malefoy, c'était mes chaussettes préférées !  
-Quelle abomination ! Te faire ôter tes chaussettes préférées !  
-Et en plus, on ne peut pas les remettre.  
-Mon Dieu ! J'en parlerai à...  
-Ton père ?  
-Non parce qu'il est à Azkaban mais...  
-Oh désolée, navrée de mon erreur.  
-Ce n'est pas contre toi Grangy, non j'en parlerai à la gazette du sorcier !  
-Ah oui ils le passeront dans la rubrique « tricot et chaudron » ?  
-Je pensais plus à la une, figure-toi.  
-Pas stupide Malefoy, tu m'épates.  
-On va les trainer en justice.  
-Et se faire un max de fric.  
-Je ne te savais pas cupide Grangy.  
-Tu ne sais rien de moi Malefoy.  
-J'aime la cupidité.  
-... Oh merde, bon alors je ne suis absolument pas cupide !  
-Ne gâche pas ce moment de gloire Granger, nous allons devenir riches et célèbres !  
-Nous sommes déjà riches et célèbres.  
-Oui mais là ça va être l'apogée !  
-La consécration !  
-Le but ultime enfin atteint !  
-Ah...  
-Tout ça grâce à tes chaussettes Granger.  
-Ah oui on a un problème Malefoy...  
-Lequel ?  
-J'ai dû déchirer les chaussettes pour les enlever...  
-Et alors ? Ca ne fera que nous aider pour le dossier ! Tu as dû déchirer et détruire tes chaussettes préférées pour mettre cette affreuse combinaison !  
-Oui mais... C'étaient les tiennes.

-Drago ?

-Je suis désolée !  
-Dis-moi Grangy... Depuis quand mes chaussettes sont tes préférées ?  
-Depuis que tu t'es trompé de placard à chaussettes et que tu les as mises dans le mien ?  
-Bonne excuse Granger, très bien.  
-Merci, merci je sais. Je suis parfaite.  
-Je n'irai pas jusque-là...  
-Pour reprendre tes mots : ne gâche pas ce moment de gloire Malefoy.  
-Bon quand vous aurez fini de vous foutre de nous, Drago tu enfileras la combinaison et Hermione tu l'enlèveras et la mettra à l'endroit, non parce qu'en effet tu as dû avoir du mal à passer tes chevilles en les enfilant par les manches. S'exclama Nyx en sortant de la pièce. »  
Hermione se fixa dans le miroir tandis que Drago la considérait.  
« Ah c'est pour ça le...  
-Oui tout s'explique.  
-Je me disais aussi...  
-C'était vraiment moche. »  
Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire.

* * *

Ron fixa Harry sur le perron. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, deux semaines durant lesquelles Ronald avait été d'une humeur massacrante. Harry le considérait derrière ses lunettes d'un regard songeur. Ron hésita à faire un pas vers lui, restant bloqué.

« Hum... Je propose que l'on mette tout de côté considérant ce qu'il vient de se produire, ce que l'on vient d'apprendre. Proposa Le Survivant. »  
Le Weasley fronça les sourcils et se poussa pour laisser entrer son ami.  
« Je suis totalement d'accord sur le fond mais je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu me parles. Lâcha-t-il. »  
Harry ouvrit les lèvres et écarquilla les yeux.  
« Tu... Tu n'as pas lu la Gazette ?  
-Je ne lis plus ce torchon depuis la cinquième année Harry.  
-Ni le Chicaneur ?  
-Julia l'a emmené à son travail avant que je ne puisse le lire.  
-Es-tu sortit ?  
-Je me suis fait porté pâle.  
-Tu n'es donc en aucun cas au courant de quoique ce soit s'étant tramé à l'extérieur ?  
-Absolument pas, et ça fait du bien. »  
Ils s'installèrent sur le divan, Ron fit apparaitre des tasses de café fumantes (techniquement en fait il les fait juste passer d'une pièce à l'autre). Harry soupira et prit la sienne entre ses mains pour se réchauffer.  
« Que se passe-t-il Harry ? Voldy est de retour ? S'inquiéta Ronald.  
-Crois-moi, j'aurais presque préféré. »  
Ron fronça les sourcils, véritablement anxieux.  
« Que se passe-t-il ? »  
Harry le fixa de son regard vert brillant, l'air perdu.  
« Hermione est décédée la nuit de son déménagement. »  
Le rouquin lâcha sa tasse et fixa Harry perdu. Puis il secoua la tête.  
« Non, non c'est impossible. Pas Hermione, ce n'est pas possible. C'est... C'est la dernière personne capable de mourir. Même en temps de guerre elle ne peut pas mourir, c'est Hermione Granger ! Elle... Non ce n'est pas possible Harry, tu as dû faire une erreur. »  
Harry se leva le regard larmoyant.  
« C'est ce que j'ai cru aussi ! C'est pour ça que j'ai attendu une semaine avant de te l'annoncer ! J'ai vérifié partout, les derniers lieus où on l'a vu ! Partout ! Tout est formel. Elle est morte Ron, morte ! Les fiches administratives se mettent à jour automatiquement et sans qu'on est besoin de le savoir, toutes les heures. Hermione Granger est décédée. »  
Ron sentit son estomac faire un salto, il courut jusqu'aux toilettes et vomit tripes et boyaux. Des larmes coulaient sur les joues d'Harry, larmes qu'il ne pensait plus voir depuis dix ans. Il avait la putain d'impression de crever.

* * *

« Je propose que celui qui tient le moins longtemps avant de craquer, soit celui qui fait la vaisselle ce soir. Murmura Drago en fixant la sphère qui crépitait. »

Les deux explorateurs se trouvaient face à une légère ouverture dans la sphère verdoyante. Joad et Nyx étaient assis plus loin, face à diverses machines. Les deux jeunes avaient enfilés les tenues. Hermione eut un léger sourire anxieux.  
« On a déjà un lave-vaisselle Malefoy. L'informa-t-elle. Et il existe des sorts ménagers.  
-La personne fera la cuisine alors.  
-Dans ce cas-ci, il vaut mieux pour notre santé à chacun que ce soit toi qui gagne.  
-J'en avais l'intention Grangy, mais merci tout de même de penser à moi.  
-Mais comme je vais gagner, je vais devoir prendre à commander tandis que tu feras la cuisine.  
-Marché conclu. »  
Ils affichaient une lueur de peur dans leurs yeux. La voix de Joad s'exclama que celui qui le voulait, pouvait y aller. Hermione recula d'un pas.  
« On a peur Granger ?  
-Je n'ai pas peur, je suis déjà morte. Par contre, je ne me sens pas prête à affronter...  
-Nos souvenirs. »  
Ils échangèrent un regard apeuré.  
« Je ne te promettrais pas que tout va bien se passer, on sait l'un comme l'autre, que rien ne se passera bien. On va craquer, hurler, pleurer. On va mourir une seconde fois, on va s'exploser. »  
La respiration de Granger s'accéléra face au discours du blond qui fixait toujours la sphère.  
« J'y vais. Fit-il.  
-Tu n'es pas obligé...  
-Si. Il le faut Granger, il faut que j'affronte tout ça, il faut que j'ai mal. Il faut que je cesse de fuir, au moins une fois dans ma vie. »  
Hermione retenait ses larmes, tremblante et reconnaissante.  
« Je ne veux pas...  
-Moi non plus. On va s'en sortir Granger. Ensemble.  
-Ensemble. Répéta-t-elle. »  
Ils hochèrent la tête, puis Drago s'avança, il se mit à voleter jusqu'au centre de la sphère. Il gardait les yeux obstinément fermés. La sphère crépita encore plus fort, si bien que l'ancienne Gryffondor dû se couvrir les yeux, les charges s'éclatèrent sur Drago qui disparut. Hermione hurla.  
« Qu'avez-vous fait ? Où est-il ? Drago, tu m'entends ?! S'affola-t-elle.  
-Miss Granger, venez voir. »  
Elle s'approcha, Drago apparaissait maintenant dans un écran qui montrait ses souvenirs.  
« Non, nous n'avons aucun moyen de communiquer avec lui. Il ne pourra sortir qu'une fois que la machine aura fini ou s'il craque trop fort émotionnellement. »  
On va crever, se mit à penser Hermione, mourir et dans de brefs délais.

* * *

Drago sentit ses pieds se poser délicatement sur le sol. Il gardait obstinément les yeux fermés, refusant de voir, se mouvoir et même d'accepter l'idée qu'il avait été propulsé dans son enfer personnel. Il était persuadé de se trouver au milieu d'un champ de bataille, ou même dans son manoir. Il ne croyait pas en la chance, il ne croyait pas au hasard, il était là pour affronter ses pires souvenirs, il serait forcément dans cette période de sa vie. La guerre. Il l'avait vécu au plus profond, plus que Granger, sans aucun doute plus fortement que Potter, une tornade qui avait tout détruit. Sa vie, ses idéaux, ses souvenirs et son amour-propre, tout avait été balayé par la guerre. Il avait été traîné dans la boue, sali, bafoué. Il avait plongé dans une profonde dépression dans seul l'avait sortit Astoria. Astoria... Son plus grand trésor, sa plus belle rencontre, ses plus fortes années, son cœur, son âme, sa raison de vivre. Elle était celle qui avait mis un sens à sa vie, celle qui l'avait aidé, celle qui l'avait aimé lui, juste lui pas son nom ou sa richesse, lui. Il l'aimait, plus que ce n'était raisonnable, il l'aimait comme un fou, il l'aimait pour autant d'éternités qu'elle en voudrait, il l'aimait d'un amour irrationnel, obsessionnellement, elle était là, dans chacun de ses gestes, dans chacun de ses sourires, dans chacune de ses phrases. Elle le suivait absolument partout, il restait irraisonnablement dans son ombre, il ne pouvait se détacher d'elle. Il l'aimait, plus que tout, plus que lui, plus que sa propre vie. Plus que n'importe quelle vie.

Une odeur d'herbe fraichement coupée lui assaillit les narines, il entendit des rires d'enfants faire échos à ses oreilles. Il ouvrit lentement les paupières, ébloui par les rayons du soleil. Tandis que sa vue devenait claire, il prit une grande inspiration. Inspiration qui fut vite troublée par un état de choc partiel dans lequel fut plongé le Malefoy. Il s'attendait à tout, à tout sauf à ça. C'était l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs, l'un de ce genre de moment qui resteront gravés dans sa mémoire.  
Ca avait commencé comme n'importe quel jour, n'importe quel mardi. Ce genre de mardi qui se répétait inlassablement depuis la fin de la guerre, il se réveillait dans un état second, il se lavait, s'habillait, il lisait le chicaneur, il mangeait, il sortait acheter le journal moldu, il lisait le journal moldu dans un bar. Puis il se rendait dans ce parc, non loin de son logement. Comme tous les mardis, comme tous les jours, il n'avait conscience de rien, tout se répétait, tout se confondait, tout se mélangeait. C'était un méli-mélo indéfinissable, il s'étouffait sans même en prendre conscience. Il dépérissait à vue d'œil, ignorant sa souffrance. Mais elle revenait au galop, chaque soir, elle attendait patiemment ce moment où il était le plus faible. Elle le détruisait. Il pleurait parfois, sans même s'en rendre compte, ses pensées se perdaient continuellement, il ne souriait pas, il ne souriait plus. Il ne mangeait rien, il était maigre et affaibli. La guerre l'avait éclaté. Il ne s'en était jamais remis, ses nuits étaient hantées de souvenirs. Il se mourrait.  
Drago se voyait, lui il y a huit ans. Pitoyable. Il était pitoyable. C'était le seul mot pour le décrire. Il était maigre, les cheveux débrayés et d'un blond délavé, il portait un jean et une chemise. Il était allongeait sur l'herbe, les yeux fixaient sur le ciel grisonnant, il pleuvait. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait qu'à l'époque, à ce moment-là, il n'en avait pas conscience. Il avait reconnu ce souvenir au milieu de tant d'autres semblables, car il se souvenait. Il se souvenait de chaque petit moment, chaque petit détail de ce jour-là. Il savait que la gamine qui faisait de la balançoire allait tomber et pleurer, que la maman allait lui acheter un ballon, il savait aussi que le gamin allait trouver un chat sous un banc et que le vendeur de fleur allait être si heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa « Blancette » qu'il en pleurerait et donnerait tout un bouquet de rose à la mère du gamin. Il savait aussi que lorsqu'elle arriverait, tout s'arrêterait de tourner pour lui, que ce serait l'inexplicable qui se produirait.  
Astoria se dirigeait d'un pas sec vers le Malefoy allongé. Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes pour l'observer, attendrie, puis elle s'assit à ses côtés. Sans rien dire. Sans même prononcer un seul mot.  
Et ce fut le début de tout, le début de rien. Le début de sa vie. Il a commencé à vivre quand elle s'est assit à ses côtés.

 **A suivre...**

(Des commentaires!)  
(Ou je vous mange les pieds avec du gros sel)  
(bwahahahahahaha)

 **(1)** « à en parler au passé, à arrêter de ne penser qu'à ça, à l'oublier à longueur de journée. » : Citation Francis CABREL,  encore et encore.


	6. Impossible -James Arthur

**V. Impossible -James Arthur**

 **C'est aussi VOTRE histoire :** Résultat du dernier sondage : Match nul, il y aura **les deux**! Alors, heureux ? x') J'ai deux fois plus de travail maintenant !  
Si vous voulez que le premier vrai voyage dans le temps d'Hermione et Drago se fasse :  
• A l'époque où ils étaient à Poudlard **Tapez 1**  
• A l'époque où ils étaient enfants **Tapez 2**

 **Tout appartient à Zeus alias JKR, je ne suis que le Dieu messager, mais si vous savez Hermès. Et les chaussures ailées où est noté « Sensualité », appartiennent à Axelle Red. Merci.**

 **16 pages. 7 587 mots. Taille : 11.**

 ** _Tu as tout perdu, parce que tu étais trop concentré sur les aspects négatifs de ta vie pour en voir tout ce qui en était extraordinaire. Tout est partit en fumée. Tout._**

Drago passa la main dans ses cheveux grisonnant. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses genoux. Il voyait flou. Les murs autour de lui semblaient se mouvoir et fondre sur lui. Il étouffait. Ses yeux le brûlaient, il tremblait. Il poussa un cri étouffé par son poing. Il hoqueta de douleur, se mordant jusqu'au sang. Son estomac se révulsa, il se laissa tomber sur le côté et vomit de la bile. Il fut secoué d'un spasme, l'impression de se vider de toutes ses forces résistait. Il se resta dans cette position, à même la dalle salle, il se laissait choir, incapable d'entrevoir une issue, incapable de reprendre espoirs, incapable de ne serait-ce que penser au mot bonheur de manière objective. Il n'était plus rien d'autre qu'une loque perdue. Un monstre dompté. Un fou interné. Le sol tournait, rien n'était droit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la tête à l'envers. Tout en lui perdait pied. Il se confondait, se mélangeait, s'opprimait. Il devenait fou, ou peut-être l'était-il déjà ? Des points blancs se formaient sur ses iris, le noir l'entourant, semblait être tranché par un éclair. Qu'était-ce ?  
Il entendit un bruit. Ca résonnait en écho dans tout son être, il se souvenait vaguement avoir déjà entendu ce bruit. Il lui semblait que cela ressemblait aux hurlements mais en plus doux. Mais ça lui faisait mal, ça lui tranchait les veines, le brûlait de part en part. Ou peut-être était-ce cette lumière qui le tiraillait... Lumière ? Il voyait, à travers ce flot de larmes intarissables un violent éclair blanc. Il se recroquevilla. Il ne comprenait pas, il avait mal. Tous ses muscles endoloris semblaient hurler.  
Le souffle des détraqueurs glissait contre lui, presque amoureusement il releva le bassin. Sa respiration se fit saccadée, il frôlait l'orgasme tandis que sa tête se vidait de toutes pensées. Il devenait fou, ses yeux se révulsaient. Il hurla. Ses poumons semblaient prêts à exploser. Un son sec trancha l'air, et tout cessa. Drago retomba sur la dalle humide, telle une poupée de chiffon.  
Des talons claquèrent devant lui, d'un air énervé. Une main le releva sans pitié. Un bout de femme rousse, avec un chignon relevé se tenait devant lui. Il sourit, béat. Il pleurait, il vomissait. Son corps le faisait souffrir. Il n'était plus apte à penser à quoique ce soit de cohérent. La femme le secoua. Ses lèvres se mouvaient, tout était saccadé. Des sons atteignaient ses oreilles, mais ils semblaient si lointains. Il était enveloppé dans un brouillard qui dissipait toute compréhension des éléments extérieurs. Il ne pensait plus à rien, il ne voyait rien, il n'entendait rien. Seul son souffle rauque raisonnait dans son esprit. Il souffrait, il le savait mais il ne sentait rien. Le silence. Le Noir. Rien. Il crut sentir qu'on le sortait, il crut voir de la lumière, chose éblouissante et irraisonnable, il crut entendre une voix aigüe, il crut échapper à l'emprise qu'avait Azkaban sur lui. Mais il crut aussi que tout ceci ne puisse pas être réel, qu'il était encore tombé dans cet état semi-conscient où il divaguait, où il se laissait aller à fantasmer.  
Les sorciers n'avaient pas peur d'Azkaban pour les détraqueurs. Oh certes, ils haïssaient les détraqueurs, ces êtres sans humanité qui vous ôtaient toute raison de vivre, tout souvenir d'un bonheur passé. Mais s'il y avait une chose pire que de perdre tout espoir, s'il y avait pire que de mourir chaque jour encore et encore, s'il y avait pire que d'oublier ce qui avait pu nous faire sourire autrefois, c'était d'être sous l'emprise de ce monstre qui nous forçait à subir cela, c'était d'être attaché à cette chose. Attaché à Azkaban. D'une façon où d'une autre, vous ne sortez jamais d'Azkaban. Jamais. Même mort, même vivant, même sous une autre forme, même dans un autre corps, même libéré, même innocenté. Une part de vous reste attachée entre ces murs, brisée à jamais. Vous développez une sorte de branche éloignée du « syndrome de Stockholm ». La souffrance devient votre drogue, votre moyen de jouissance le plus aigüe. C'est terrifiant, c'est abominable, c'est inhumain. Vous ne sortez jamais d'Azkaban, c'est toujours là, ancré en vous. Ca s'accroche, ça vous bouffe, ça vous tue lentement, à petit feu. Vous souffrez d'un manque incontrôlable, vous avez besoin de cette adrénaline que la douleur uniquement provoquée par la prison, vous procure. C'est un cycle infernal, une emprise inébranlable. Une mort lente, interminable. Un manque qui vous lacère de part en part.

 **Feeling of Love Chronological∞**

Drago était assis à terre, en tailleur. Sa chemise déchirée, pleine de sang, traînée sur la moquette tâchée. Le salon de la chambre d'hôtel était pittoresque, des murs jaunes moutarde, deux fenêtres avec de grands rideaux blancs qui se balançaient au rythme du vent qui passait par les vitres ouvertes, un lit deux places, à ses côtés une porte donnant sur une salle de bain. Sur le mur adjacent, un placard avec un miroir. Ensuite il y avait un couloir donnant sur la porte d'entrée. En face de ce couloir, se trouvait la table basse et un canapé d'angle.  
Drago avait la tête baissée, il faisait rouler entre ses doigts un verre de Shtolk, une nouvelle boisson allemande sorcière, bien plus forte que le Pur Feu, elle avait été interdite dans treize pays, sa vente était contrôlée en Angleterre. Il avala le liquide bleuâtre d'une traite, se brûlant la gorge. Il se resservit un verre avec la bouteille à moitié vide. Il se mit à tousser. Une larme vint mordre sa pommette. Il voulait être saoul, il ne voulait plus penser à rien. Il voulait mourir, là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il avait survécu aux mangemorts, il avait survécu à Voldemort, il avait survécu à la guerre, à Azkaban, à la déprime, aux abus. Il avait survécu à absolument tout dans ce bas-monde. Mais c'était trop, beaucoup trop. Il ne pouvait pas survivre à ça, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas se battre. Son estomac se révulsa, de la bile glissant sur son menton. Son regard était vide. Des éclats de verre traînaient sur le sol, il avait éclaté divers verres avant de se mettre à boire. Des lignes de sang courraient le long de son torse. Il ne pleurait pas, il ne criait pas. Mais tous ses hurlements, toutes ses larmes s'exprimaient dans sa souffrance extérieure. Il replongeait.  
Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Pourtant la scène se rejouait, encore et encore dans ses pupilles effarées. Sa chemise était trempée de son sang. Ca empestait, cette odeur de rouille mais il croyait sentir son odeur aussi. Elle était partout, elle l'étouffait. Il poussa un cri, la tête entre les mains. Il s'écroulait. On lui avait ôté son seul moyen de survie. Sa seule raison de vivre. Il avait tout perdu, tout. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, intarissables. En si peu de temps, sa vie avait basculé. Le peu d'équilibre qu'il avait réussi à mettre en place, le peu de raison. Détruit, anéantit, il n'était plus rien qu'une loque sanglante.  
On lui avait tout pris, tout. Parce qu'il avait suivi sa famille, parce qu'il avait écouté ses parents. Parce qu'il avait été du mauvais côté, parce qu'il avait perdu. Il avait choisi sa famille, on ne le lui avait jamais pardonné. On lui avait fait payer ses choix passés, on lui avait tout pris. Des années de sa vie, son argent, sa réputation, sa famille, ses amis, sa vie. Et maintenant, même ça.  
Il n'avait plus envie de se battre.

 **Feeling of Love Chronological∞**

Astoria se faufila derrière la porte et la ferma délicatement, sans faire un bruit. Drago était accoudé par la fenêtre, songeur. Il avait une cigarette à la main, éteinte par le souffle du vent. Les reflets de la lune donnaient un air argenté à sa chevelure. Il était torse-nu, ne portant qu'un jean. Drago n'était pas beau, non. Il avait un nez trop pointu, un teint trop blanchâtre, un menton trop pointu. Il était trop mince, trop de cicatrices se baladaient sur son corps. Mais il avait ce côté hypnotique, qui vous laissait bouche-bée. Ce côté impressionnant. Il avait fait des erreurs, beaucoup. Mais il était un Malefoy, et même à terre, il restait un Malefoy. Il imposait sa fierté, ses choix. Il était impressionnant. Astoria eut un léger sourire. Elle s'approcha dans un silence presque assourdissant, elle ne portait qu'une nuisette. Elle posa son menton sur l'épaule du Malefoy et fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos. Il eut un sourire, à peine masqué par la nuit. Elle l'embrassa dans la nuque et remonta dans de léger baiser le long de son cou jusqu'à atteindre sa tempe. Il la stoppa d'une main douce sur le fessier.  
« Pensez-vous réellement que ce soit raisonnable Mme Malefoy? Souffla-t-il. »  
Elle partit dans un léger rire.  
« Non je ne pense pas Mr Malefoy, mais je crois que c'est un besoin pressent. J'ai envie de vous, et rien ne me satisfera d'autre. »  
Il fronça des sourcils.  
« Et, si je ne me plie pas à vos règles ?  
-Et bien, je serais obligée de vous violer Mr Malefoy. »  
Il se retourna et plongea son regard nuageux dans le sien.  
« Pensez-vous en être seulement capable Mme Malefoy ? »  
Il descendit sa main.  
« J'ai des ressources cachées.  
-Je n'en doute pas. Mais, étant donné que nous partageons le même nom de famille, cela pourrait être considéré comme de l'inceste ? »  
Elle fit glisser ses hanches contre sa cuisse.  
« Je ne suis que votre humble femme Mr Malefoy.  
-Humble, cela m'étonnerait. »  
Elle se cambra.  
« Je vous aime, Mme Malefoy.  
-J'ai envie de vous, Mr Malefoy. »  
Et il l'embrassa.

 **Feeling of Love Chronological∞**

Astoria lui tournait le dos, assise sur une chaise. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et une culotte. L'appartement était seulement éclairé par une lumière et la télévision en silencieuse. Drago ferma la porte, lui portait une chemise noire et un jean. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Ceux-ci étaient grisonnants, il avait des cernes et des traces de larmes clairement visibles. Il s'avança d'un pas hésitant.  
« Où étais-tu ? Questionna la voix d'Astoria d'un ton sec.  
-Dehors. Répondit-il, tremblant. »  
Là où Astoria avait toujours été extrêmement forte, sans jamais laisser passer la moindre émotion, lui avait toujours été dominé par ses sentiments. Faible.  
« Drago, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Où étais-tu durant ces trois derniers jours ?  
-J'ai... J'ai pensé que c'était mieux que je ne sois pas là, que tu préfèrerais être seule. »  
Il se mordit la lèvre, levant les yeux au plafond d'un air douloureux. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Il entendit Astoria prendre une légère inspiration ; se devait sans doute être la sienne, Astoria était forte. Astoria était un soldat, un putain de soldat qui souriait en tout instant.  
« Et depuis quand, c'est toi qui choisit ce dont j'ai envie ? »  
Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, malheureux. Il pleurait.  
« Je... Je croyais... Je...  
-Non Drago, non. Tais-toi. Tu ne pensais pas à ce dont j'avais besoin à cet instant là, tu ne pensais même pas à m'avertir moi ! Alors comment aurais-tu pu penser à ce dont j'avais envie ? Tu es égoïste Drago Malefoy, un putain d'égocentrique. Tu n'as pensé que toi à ce moment-là et à ce que tu ressentais, sans te soucier du monde qui t'entourait. Il y a des gens autour de toi Drago ! D'autres personnes qui souffrent autant voir même plus que toi ! Et toi tu n'as vu que toi, toi et ta petite personne. Tu as toujours été ainsi, toujours. Même à Poudlard, même durant la Guerre. Je pensais que tu avais changé, et non. Tu es toujours ce même Drago que celui qui a été un pion. Tu n'apprends pas de tes erreurs, tu te contentes de les refaire. Encore et encore. Comme-si un jour, elles allaient devenir la solution ! Et c'est comme ça que je t'aime, avec ce foutu de défaut qui me fait souffrir. »  
Drago geignit, ses larmes semblaient intarissables. Astoria se leva et fit volte-face.  
« J'avais besoin de toi Drago ! J'avais besoin de l'apprendre de ta voix ! J'avais besoin d'être dans tes bras ! J'avais besoin de hurler ma douleur, de pleurer sur ton épaule comme tu l'as si bien fait sur la mienne. J'avais besoin de toi, de ta présence, de ta chaleur. J'avais. Besoin. De. Toi. Merde, pourquoi est-ce si dur à comprendre pour toi ? J'ai toujours été là pour toi depuis qu'on se connaît ! Toujours ! Et toi, et toi le seul moment où j'ai besoin de toi, tu n'es pas là ! Tu imagines ce que j'ai pu ressentir ? Je suis rentrée dans l'appartement, vide. Sans aucunes traces de vie. J'ai essayé de t'appeler une trentaine de fois et trente fois je n'ai entendu que ta voix qui disait que tu n'étais pas disponible ! Tu imagines la peur que j'ai eue ? Et puis là, j'ai décidé de me calmer, alors j'ai allumé la télévision, pour regarder la chaîne sorcière. Et je l'ai appris là ! Seule, dans le noir, terrorisée. Abandonnée par mon mari. Cet époux que j'ai chéri, consolé. Cet époux que j'ai aimé merde ! Je t'aime Drago ! Je t'aime. Mais pas, pas pour ça... Quand je te regarde, je ne vois qu'un lâche... Je ne t'en veux même pas. Mais tu me fais du mal Drago, je souffre à cause de toi, je souffre pour toi. Et tu n'es même pas capable de m'aider... De voir cette putain de douleur que tu as causée ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais comprends-moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si... Si tu avais été plus observateur, tu aurais remarqué que les gens pouvaient souffrir par ta faute. »  
Astoria pleurait, une peluche entre les mains. L'information mit un certain temps à monter au cerveau de Drago.  
« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que ça arrive pour que quelqu'un te dise enfin que tu n'es qu'un putain d'égoïste ? Je suis sûre que ça ne te changera même pas... Tu n'es qu'un abrutit Drago. Mais parle ! Dit quelque chose au moins ! Je t'aime moi ! Je t'aime et j'ai mal ! Pourquoi ? Hein pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi lui ? Je suis fatiguée, lasse de fuir... »  
Drago fit un pas.  
« Je ne voulais pas... C'est ma faute... Entièrement la mienne !  
-Bien sûr que c'est de ta faute ! Bien sûr ! Tu as toujours tout foiré, toujours détruit ce qui était le meilleur dans ta vie ! Et là, tu es entrain de me détruire ! Je ne peux plus me battre pour nous deux Drago, je ne peux plus tout supporter... Pas ça, pas maintenant. Pas ainsi. »  
Le Malefoy passa une main dans ses cheveux, tremblant. Les deux époux se fixaient d'un air douloureux, d'un regard larmoyant.  
« Je vais me battre Asto', je vais me battre tu verras. On va s'en sortir, on va tout recommencer. Je... Je vais reprendre les démarches administratives, on va... On va déménager, quitter l'Angleterre et tous les souvenirs qui vont avec. On va... On va se battre ensemble mon coeur, sans mensonges ni promesses bafouées. Je te le promets, on va s'en sortir. Je... Je vais tout faire pour que tout aille mieux. Je...  
-Non. »  
Drago releva la tête, un éclair de douleur passa sur son visage. Il se liquéfia. Astoria le fixait, déterminée. Elle ne pleurait plus, non. Cette souffrance qui habitait ses iris, était bien pire que n'importe quelle larme.  
« Non ? Répéta Drago d'une voix suraigüe. »  
Il avait l'impression de ne plus rien voir, ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes. Au fond de lui, il avait compris, il le savait. Son cœur s'était arrêté de battre, son sang s'était glacé.  
« Non Drago, non. Je ne crois plus en tes paroles. »  
Drago se laissa tomber à genoux, attrapant Astoria par la taille et plaquant sa tête sur son bassin.  
« Je vais te montrer alors ! S'il te faut des actes, il y en aura ! »  
Astoria laissa ses doigts jouer dans les cheveux de son mari.  
« Je t'aime Drago, ne te méprends pas. Je t'aime, c'est certain. Mais je sais que tu ne te battras pas. Je te déteste Dr ago d'être ce que tu es, aussi impitoyable, indifférent. Aussi Malefoy. On ne va pas se battre ensemble. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus. Te voir ravive ma douleur déjà trop présente, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es qu'un fantôme. J'ai besoin de partir, je dois m'enfuir, loin d'ici. Je ne veux plus te voir Drago. Tu m'as trop fait souffrir, c'est monstrueux ce que tu viens de faire. J'avais besoin de toi et tu n'étais pas là. Pour garder le sourire, je m'étais dit qu'il y avait pire mais il n'y a pas pire que toi. Tu es un monstre Drago, je ne dis pas que j'étais une princesse qui méritait protection, mais je ne méritais pas ça en tout cas. J'en ai marre d'être forte pour deux Drago. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me prenne dans ses bras et qui m'assure que tout ira mieux. J'ai besoin de craquer de temps en temps, et toi, tu ne m'as jamais laissé le faire. Ou alors tu n'étais pas là quand tu savais que j'allais le faire, tu as toujours fuis Drago. C'est ta spécialité. Fuir toute douleur, fuir tout désagrément. Fuir et rejeter la faute sur les autres. Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Au fond, peut-être que je te déteste. Mais je n'ai jamais aussi bien compris le proverbe qu'aujourd'hui, je te hais à t'en aimer mon amour. »  
Elle se détacha de son emprise. Drago fixait le sol d'un air hagard, les lèvres entre-ouvertes. Chacun des mots de sa femme le frappait comme un poignard, il suffoquait.  
« Alors... Tout va finir, comme ça ? Lâcha Drago. Aussi stupidement ? Tu me détestes à présent, après toutes ces années. On va se quitter comme ça ? Mais je t'aime moi Asto', je t'aime plus que tout. Comment je vais faire sans toi ? Comment je vais survivre ? J'ai besoin de toi ! Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner comme ça... Pas maintenant !  
-Tu vois c'est ça le problème avec toi Drago ! C'est que tu ne penses qu'à toi ! Est-ce que tu viens de songer deux secondes, à ce que moi je pouvais ressentir ? Non ! Non... Je suis peut-être égoïste de t'abandonner à ce moment-là de ta vie, certes. Mais comprends-moi, si je reste, tu resteras dépendant de moi, et moi je ne survivrai pas à cette douleur. Je coulerai, je sombrerai. Et je n'ai plus l'intention de mourir pour toi mon amour, je ne veux plus t'aider. Ce que tu as fait est impardonnable. Je ne te souhaite même pas une vie plein de bonheur, tu ne la mérites plus. »  
Drago regarda Astoria sortir son sac de sport noir et sa valise de la chambre. Elle posa ses affaires près de la porte, la peluche sur le haut de la valise.  
« Et tu n'essaies même pas de me retenir... Déplora-t-elle. »  
Elle rentra dans la salle de bain et en sortit quelques secondes plus tard avec sa trousse de toilette.  
« Mais que veux-tu que je fasse de plus pour que tu restes. Hurla Drago en se relevant. Tu es toute ma vie, je t'aime plus que tout dans ce monde, plus que moi, plus que ma mère que j'ai laissé dans un asile pour toi ! Je pourrais mourir pour toi, je pourrais devenir ministre ou même Roi pour te faire Reine. Je pourrais tuer pour toi, pour que tu m'aimes encore. Alors oui c'est vrai, je suis faible et lâche. Oui c'est vrai, je suis dépendant de toi ! Mais c'est ça l'amour ! Cette putain de dépendance à l'amour, à l'être-aimé. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faudra pour que tu me reviennes. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait est horrible, impardonnable comme tu dis, mais ne crois-tu pas que j'en souffre tout autant que toi ? Ne crois-tu pas que la culpabilité me ronge ? J'ai mal, mal de ça, mal d'une vie meilleure. Mal de toi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est tombé sur nous, pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit à ce moment précis. Mais je sais une chose, c'est que je souffre tout autant que toi, et que je t'interdis, tu m'entends je t'interdis de dire que je n'essaie pas de te retenir. Chaque parcelle de mon être te hurle mon amour pour toi, cet amour qui me rend accro à toi, à ton odeur, ton rire, tes lèvres. Mais tu es entourée par ta haine envers moi, haine qui est compréhensible certes. Mais je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui ne pourra t'aimer dans ce monde, et tu ne peux pas me contredire. Je t'aime, tu m'aimes et ce n'est plus suffisant. Il n'a jamais suffit d'aimer. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour que tu restes, je ferais n'importe quoi pour savourer une vie entière à tes côtés. On avait l'éternité pour nous mon ange, mais même cette infinité a une fin. »  
Elle s'approcha de lui, émue et l'embrassa. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de ses hanches tandis qu'elle glissait ses lèvres sur son cou. Elle défit sa chemise de ses doigts froids, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau disponible. Il la souleva alors qu'elle faisait tomber le tissu sur le sol. Il goûta lentement au goût de ses lèvres puis Astoria retira son haut. Il s'avança dans la chambre et la fit tomber sur le lit. Elle emmêla ses jambes aux siennes. Une litanie de « je t'aime » fit écho à chacun des baisers de Drago, où qu'ils soient. Il laissa sa langue jouer dans le creux de la gorge de sa femme. Celle-ci se cambra, invitante. Le blond descendit lentement ses lèvres le long du corps d'Astoria. Il détacha son soutien-gorge tandis qu'elle faisait glisser de ses pieds son pantalon. Il monta au-dessus d'elles, ses jambes écartées l'appelaient. Il joua avec son nombril qu'il savait être son point faible. Dans un gémissement, Astoria en quémanda plus. Drago eut un faible sourire et ôta le jean de sa femme.  
Et ils firent l'amour, chacun sachant que c'était la dernière fois. Leurs cœurs réclamant une ultime étreinte pour apaiser leur chagrin trop cruel.  
Ils s'aimaient, plus que n'importe qui ne pourrait les aimer, plus qu'ils ne pouvaient aimer une autre personne. Mais c'était fini, mais leur amour resterait éternel, gravait dans leur mémoire. Inconnu du reste du monde.

 **Feeling of Love Chronological∞**

Le bruit de la douche parvint aux oreilles d'Astoria. Puis une voix rauque et absolument horrible tenta d'exploser ses tympans. Mais elle avait légèrement pris l'habitude à force.  
« JAMAIS JE N'AURAIS PENSE, AVOIR TANT BESOIN DE LUI ! »  
Astoria s'approcha de la porte et l'ouvrit.  
«JE ME SENS SI ENVOUTE, ET MA MAMAN ME DIT : RALENTIT !  
-Ouais et ta femme te dit de baisser le son !  
-DESIR OU AMOUR ? TU LE SAURAS UN JOUR ! »  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
« Assassinat ou attentat ? Ah merde, c'est le même résultat !  
-J'AIME TES YEUX, TON ODEUR, TOUS TES GESTES EN DOUCEUR, LENTEMENT DIRIGES !  
-Je déteste ta voix, cette chanson, toutes ces notes que tu sors sans pitié !  
-SENSUALITE ! OUH ! STOP ! UN INSTANT !  
-Ouiii... Tais-toi ! »  
Elle savait pertinnement que Drago le faisait exprès.  
-J'AIMERAIS QUE CE MOMENT FIXE POUR DES TAS D'ANNEES !  
-Ah oui, ça c'est très français. Même en Anglais ça ne veut rien dire tu te rends compte ?  
-TA SENSUALITE !  
-J'ai toujours su que tu fantasmais sur moi. »  
Drago tira le rideau de la douche et fixa Astoria d'un air moqueur.  
« IL PARAIT QU'APRES QUELQUES TEMPS, LA PASSION S'AFFAIBLIT !  
-Pitié, faites que sa passion du chant cesse immédiatement !  
-PAS TOUJOURS APPARAMENT !  
-Noooon... Sans blague ? J'avais pas remarqué.  
-ET MAMAN M'AVAIT DIT : RALENTIT !  
-NON ! Ne ralentit pas, va plus vite et finit cette chanson au plus vite !  
-DESIR OU AMOUR ? TU LE SAURAS UN JOUR ! »  
Drago mit un pied dehors et traîna Astoria sous la douche.  
« Hé ! Monstre ! Sans-cœur ! Abomination de la nature !  
-J'AIME TES YEUX, TON ODEUR, TOUS TES GESTES EN DOUCEUR, LENTEMENT DIRIGES ! SENSUALITE !  
-Ouh stop, un instant, j'aimerais  
-QUE CE MOMENT FIXE POUR DES TAS D'ANNEES ! TA SENSUALITE  
-C'est fini ? C'est fini ?! C'EST FINI !  
-J'AIME TES YEUX, TON ODEUR, TOUS TES GESTES EN DOUCEUR !  
-Mais ferme-la et monte la température de l'eau, j'ai besoin de 38 degrès minimum moi, pas 32 là ! »

 **Feeling of Love Chronological∞**

Alceo Lavagno était un italien, il avait vécu toute sa vie à Florence, puis un jour il avait décidé de quitter son pays natal pour s'installer à Paris. Incroyable romantique Alceo avait toujours rêvé de rencontrer l'amour dans cette ville extraordinaire. Depuis tout petit, il s'était imaginé rencontrer une belle française comme dans les films, un peu manipulatrice et mystérieuse, et se marier avec elle tout près de la Manche. Mais une fois arrivait dans la ville aux lumières, il se rendit compte qu'il avait sous-estimé la difficulté du Français. Il s'était donc retrouvé à parler Anglais tout au long de son séjour. De ce fait, il avait rencontré une jolie anglaise, toute mignonne dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. N'ayant rien à perdre et maîtrisant mieux l'anglais que le français au bout du compte, Alceo s'était empressé d'accompagner son anglaise à Brighton où elle poursuivait ses études. Durant cinq années, ils avaient vécu leur amour, Alceo en avait profité pour affiner ses études juridiques et ainsi maîtriser le vocabulaire anglophone, pouvant ainsi s'ouvrir à l'international en tant que Juge. Puis, on lui avait proposé un poste à Londres. Ce fut la fin de son histoire avec son anglaise, elle refusait de quitter sa terre natale, ses parents et ses amis. Ce qui en soit était compréhensible. Alceo lui, n'avait aucune attache à Brighton, il s'est donc enfui à Londres où il a bien vite creusé sa place dans le milieu juridique. Il est devenu depuis un Juge plutôt bien réputé et affirmant haut et fort son homosexualité. La petite anglaise toute mignonne était vite passée aux oubliettes pour un beau français aux allures de prince charmant, fraichement débarqué à Londres et perdu au milieu de tout ce monde.  
La morale de cette histoire ? Toujours croire en ses rêves. FIN.

 **Feeling of Love Chronological∞**

Lou Quincy était elle, une anglaise de pure souche. Originaire d'Oxford, elle avait quitté sa ville natale pour participer à l'exode rurale qui consistait à tous fuir vers Londres. Elle avait directement fait ses études à Londres où elle s'était découverte, loin de ses parents, une passion pour les teintures capillaires. Ainsi elle s'était retrouvée à se teindre les cheveux tous les six mois mais le risque de perdre ses cheveux définitivement l'avait convaincu de se caler à une teinture verte pomme pour le reste de ses jours. C'est d'ailleurs dans le salon de coiffure où elle s'offrait ses diverses folies qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son coiffeur. Coiffeur qui avait eu un coup de foudre depuis le premier jour mais qui avait été condamné à écouter Lou se plaindre que tous les mecs étaient pareils, qu'elle allait devenir lesbienne, qu'elle l'était, que les femmes étaient pareilles enfin de compte ! Ils s'étaient mariés récemment tandis qu'elle était devenue au fur et à mesure des années une avocate plus ou moins connue. D'aucune façon du haut de leur trentaine d'année, ils ne pensaient aux enfants, tout d'abord car Lou était stérile et puis aussi car ses parents viennent de mettre au monde un petit dernier, ce qui n'a aucun rapport mais félicitations ! Aujourd'hui ils vivent d'amour et de teinture capillaire.  
La morale de l'histoire ? Si vous cherchez l'amour, regardez bien autour de vous. FIN.

 **Feeling of Love Chronological∞**

Maxence Cree était né à Bibury. Pour ceux que ça interesse, Bibury est un petit village anglais situé dans le district de Cotswold et le comté du Gloucestershire, dans la périphérie de Londres. Plus précisément à Arlington Row. C'est un village assez pittoresque et possède une architecture typique du Cotswold. Les maisons datent de 1380. Avec une faune et une flore exceptionnelle, n'hésitez surtout pas à visiter l'Île de Support ! Voilà c'était mon moment Agence de Voyage, pour information je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. J'ai seulement traduit (donc il y a des fautes) des sites de voyage anglais. Seulement Maxence Cree lui, détestait son village. Il s'y ennuyait déjà étant petit, alors adulte encore plus. Un beau jour de printemps, enfin d'automne mais ça sonne moins bien donc on va pas chipoter, il prit ses clics et ses clacs et il s'enfuit dans la Grande Ville. Il abandonna ses études de fromager, ce qui revient à un BTS lait en France, et se plongea dans le juridique corps et âmes. Il rencontra une avocate et se maria avec elle. Aujourd'hui âgé de soixante ans, Maxence Cree regrette son petit village du Cotswold et donnerait n'importe quoi pour y retourner. Il envisage donc d'y retourner durant sa retraite. Enfin s'il arrive à convaincre sa femme, ce qui est une autre paire de manche.  
Morale de l'histoire ? Ce que vous avez de bien, si vous le détestiez hier, le lâchez aujourd'hui. Vous le regretterez demain.

 **Feeling of Love Chronological∞**

Le point commun entre ses trois personnes ? Ils étaient tous trois présents lors du Divorce d' Astoria et Drago Malefoy. Maître Cree était l'avocat d'Astoria, Maître Quinty celui de Drago et Alceo le Juge. Pour ne pas faire d'émeute médiatique, les deux Malefoy avaient décidé de se marier sous la loi moldue, ils étaient donc obligés de s'y séparer aussi.  
« Puisque vous semblez d'accord et que tout est signé, déclara Lavagno, je vais juste vous poser quelques questions plus ou moins personnelles pour clôturer cette dernière séance. »  
En effet, Alceo Lavagnon avait au fil des années acquit une sorte de sixième sens qui l'avertissait lorsque quelque chose clochait dans une séparation. Or rien n'était apparu d'étrange pour l'instant, les deux époux étaient on ne peut plus d'accord, néanmoins, le Juge des affaires familiales avait cette impression persistante de laisser passer quelque chose.  
« Honneur aux femmes, pourquoi voulez-vous vous séparer de votre époux ?  
-Je ne peux plus le voir depuis le drame qui nous a secoués. Cela m'est trop douloureux. Je préfère refaire ma vie. »  
C'était compréhensible, Le Juge hocha la tête et Maître Cree posa une main sur l'épaule de sa cliente lui intimant de ne pas en dire plus.  
« Et vous Mr Malefoy ?  
-Parce que je l'aime. »  
La réponse avait fusé, nette. Précise.  
« Vous voulez dire que vous faîtes cela parce que votre femme le veut et non pas de votre plein grès ? Il y a-t-il eu chantage ? Colère ? Peur ? Pourquoi plier à ses désirs ? Pourquoi ne pas vous battre pour cet amour ?  
-Voyez-vous Mr Le Juge, je suis plutôt du genre lâche, Astoria se battait pour nous deux. Elle était un soldat, un appui incroyable. Elle était ma femme et le sera toujours. Seulement aujourd'hui, après toutes ces années à m'épauler, me supporter, m'aider. Elle demande sa liberté, elle demande de pouvoir vivre à nouveau, à s'éloigner de moi qui suis un nid à problèmes. Et qui suis-je je vous le demande, pour la retenir ? Pour l'empêcher d'être heureuse ?  
-Son homme. »  
C'était Astoria qui avait répondu. Et c'est là qu'Alceo comprit. Des deux partis, aucun ne souhaitait quitter l'autre.  
« Plus maintenant. Soupira Drago.  
-Plus maintenant... Répéta Astoria. »  
Tous les intervenants juridiques fixèrent le regard douloureux qu'échangeaient les anciens époux. Parce qu'ils s'aimeraient toute leur vie et même après.  
Mais c'était fini.

 **Feeling of Love Chronological∞**

Astoria remontait l'allée un sourire éclatant aux lèvres. Drago n'a rien retenu de ce moment-là. Il ne saurait vous dire si la musique était bien celle qu'ils avaient choisi, ne saurait vous dire si tout le monde était debout, qui même accompagnait la mariée. Il ne saurait vous dire si la robe était belle, si le bouquet était bien blanc. Il ne se souvenait que du sourire de sa future femme. Ce sourire extraordinaire et ce regard éclatant. Il pleurait. Elle aussi. Et il savait aussi, que Scorpius quelque part pleurait dans la salle. Le souvenir s'en ressentait, on ne voyait qu'Astoria qui avançait lentement jusqu'à venir à son niveau, presque entourée d'un halo de lumière. Il entendit la voix lointaine de celui qu'ils avaient choisi pour célébrer la cérémonie. Officiellement et devant la loi, ils étaient déjà mariés depuis une semaine. Mais ils manquaient ce moment-là, où yeux dans les yeux, larmes pour larmes, ils se marieraient face à leurs proches. Drago serrait la main dême accompagnait la mariée. Il ne saurait vous dire si la robe était belle, si le bouquet était bien blanc. Il ne se souvenait que du sourire de sa future femme. Ce sourire extraordinaire et ce regard éclatant. Il pleurait. Elle aussi. Et il savait aussi, que Scorpius quelque part pleurait dans la salle. Le souvenir s'en ressentait, on ne voyait qu'Astoria qui avançait lentement jusqu'à venir à son niveau, presque entourée d'un halo de lumière. Il entendit la voix lointaine de celui qu'ils avaient choisi pour célébrer la cérémonie. Officiellement et devant la loi, ils étaient déjà mariés depuis une semaine. Mais ils manquaient ce moment-là, où yeux dans les yeux, larmes pour larmes, ils se marieraient face à leurs proches. Drago serrait la main d'Astoria comme-si il avait peur qu'elle s'enfuit. Et c'est vrai, il l'avait cette peur. Depuis le premier jour où elle s'était allongée dans l'herbe à ses côtés. Il avait toujours cru qu'elle ne reviendrait pas, mais elle était venue chaque jour à la même heure. Ils ne parlaient pas mais elle était là, parfois elle lui prenait la main. Puis un jour, elle lui avait dit bonjour. Quelques jours après, il avait répondu à ses saluts. Et lentement, elle l'avait sortit de son mutisme puis de sa routine. Ils faisaient des activités durant cette heure et ne restaient plus allongés sur l'herbe. Doucement, elle était restée plus longtemps, toujours plus longtemps jusqu'à rester toute la journée avec lui. Jusqu'au jour où elle était restée la nuit aussi. Puis il y avait eu Scorpius, et maintenant le mariage.  
« Oui je le veux. Je t'aime mon amour. »  
Drago ne se souvenait plus si c'était lui ou Astoria qui avait prononcé cette phrase. Mais ça avait scellé leur union. Scorpius du haut de ses deux ans, avait couru vers eux et avait sauté dans leur bras en hurlant que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie. On apprit plus tard qu'il avait entendu la mère d'Astoria dire cette phrase. La foule applaudit et se mit à rire. Drago serra son fils contre lui et embrassa sa maintenant femme. Il était heureux, pour la première fois depuis huit ans, il était heureux. Il regardait ses deux trésors. Sans eux, sa vie n'était rien qu'un ciel sans étoile. Il les aimait.

 **Feeling of Love Chronological∞**

Drago était venu chercher Scorpius à la sortie de l'école sorcière. Ils se baladaient sur le Chemin de Traverse vide, rentrant à pied à la maison. Scorpius léchait une glace racontant sa journée à son père. Drago riait des facéties du gamin de six ans. Scorpius avait les cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus pétillants et une petite taille. C'était un gamin pétillant de joie et curieux, il avait déjà développé des dons magiques mais n'en faisait pas usage, comme-si il avait réussi à se maîtriser à son âge. Ce môme était promis à grand avenir.  
Le père et le fils riaient aux éclats quand un groupe d'individu leur barra le passage. Méfiant depuis la guerre, Drago prit la main de son fils et tenta de faire demi-tour. Seulement l'autre moitié du groupe les en empêchait. Drago maudit sa Liberté Conditionnelle qui l'empêchait d'avoir une baguette magique. Scorpius commençait à paniquer. Drago le prit dans ses bras et continua à avancer tête baissée.  
« Papa qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Gémit Scorpius.  
-Rien mon ange, rien du tout. Fait attention, ta glace fond, tu en as partout. »  
Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du groupe avant, Drago ne put passer, or on commençait à les encercler.  
« Excusez-moi, tenta-t-il, puis-je passer ? J'aimerais ramener mon fils à la maison avant la tombée de la nuit.  
-Drago Malefoy ? Demanda d'une voix rauque le premier homme, le plus grand.  
-Ca dépend ce que vous lui voulez. »  
Et tout se précipita. On lui arracha Scorpius des mains et on le plaqua contre un mur, ses pieds ne touchant plus terre. Drago sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement. Son fils était là, allonger sur la dalle poisseuse, hurlant. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il cria.  
« Tu sais ce que tu as fait Drago Malefoy, sale Mangemort, cracha l'homme. Tu as tué nos pères, violé nos femmes et nos mères, égorgé nos enfants.  
-PAPA ! PAPA AIDE-MOI ! PAPA !  
-Tu es un monstre Malefoy. »  
Drago fixait son fils. Il hurlait le regardant, plaqué au sol. L'homme s'approcha de l'enfant et fit glisser une pointe d'un poignard le long de son avant-bras. Scorpius regardait d'un air effrayé la lame tracer un sillon rougeâtre sur sa peau. Le Malefoy se débattait, impuissant.  
« PAPA ! PAPA ! PAPAAA !  
-ARRETEZ ! ARRETEZ JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! JE FERAIS TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOUDREZ ! NE LE TOUCHEZ PAS ! NE LUI FAITES PAS DE MAL ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE ! ARRETEZ ! PAS MON FILS ! JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, PAS MON FILS ! PRENEZ-MOI SI VOUS VOULEZ !  
-A toi de payer Malefoy. Ce n'est pas juste que tu sois heureux alors que tu nous as détruit. »  
Le sang coulait sans s'arrêter. Scorpius agonisait, il se mit à crachoter une bile sanglante. Ses « papas » se faisaient de plus en plus faibles. Son fils ne pouvait pas payer le prix de ses erreurs, c'était impossible. C'était un cauchemar, c'était forcément un rêve. Mais ses hurlements enfantins qui lui déchiraient le cœur, étaient bien trop réels.  
« PAS MON FILS ! JE SUIS LA SCORP, JE SUIS LA ! TOUT VA BIEN, PAPA EST LA ! LACHEZ-LE ! C'EST UN GAMIN ! IL A SIX ANS ! LACHEZ-LE ! »  
La lame fondit dans la poitrine de son fils. Les hurlements des deux Malefoy se mêlèrent. Le groupe s'enfuit, on laissa tomber Drago sur le sol. Il suffoquait. Il se traîna jusqu'au corps inanimé de Scorpius. Il le secoua. Du sang dégoulinait sur la dalle, il y en avait partout. L'odeur en était infestée. Pas son fils... Pas lui, non c'était impossible. Pourquoi ? Il sentit les larmes brouiller sa vue. Il ne comprenait rien.  
« Scorp... Scorp répond-moi. Papa est là. Scorp... Mon ange... »  
Mais Scorpius ne se réveilla jamais. C'était fini. Il avait six ans. C'était un enfant sage et sans histoire. Bouillonnant de vie, il aurait été au goûter de son meilleur ami le lendemain, une petite rêvait de l'embrasser. Il aurait été à Poudlard où malgré les moqueries, il en serait sortit brillant. Mais d'autres gens en avaient décidé autrement. Il ne passera jamais la dizaine d'années, n'ira jamais au collège, il n'apprendra jamais le plaisir de conduire un balai. Il n'aura jamais eu de petite-amie, n'aura jamais ses divers diplômes. Il ne connaîtra jamais la jeunesse. Jamais il ne saura ce que c'est que d'avoir le cœur brisé, jamais il ne saura ce que c'est que l'amour ou l'amitié qui reste. Il ne sortira jamais le soir, ne fera jamais ses études. Il ne se mariera pas, n'aura jamais d'enfants. Il n'apprendra jamais à faire la cuisine, jamais il n'aura le plaisir de présenter sa femme à ses parents. Il n'ira jamais voter, ne lira jamais.  
Il ne vivra jamais. Six ans, et son avenir qui s'écroule. Plus rien, le néant. Six ans, et déjà la mort qui vient le chercher. Est-ce juste ? Parce que des déments veulent se venger, ils préfèrent tuer des innocents que les principaux concernés. Des fous furieux.  
Morale de l'histoire ? Profitez de chaque instant de la vie, rien que de marcher dans la rue avec vos amis. D'autres n'auront jamais eu cette chance. FIN.  
A Scorpius.

 **Feeling of Love Chronological∞**

Drago réapparut sur le sol de la sphère. Il s'effondra. Il tremblait et pleurait. Son hurlement fit frémir Hermione. Elle avait du mal à accepter que toute cette histoire puisse être réelle. Mais lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de Drago qui criait sa détresse, elle se mit à courir. Joad la fixa désarmé. Hermione sauta dans la sphère mais elle ne put descendre, retenue par la passerelle invisible. Le corps de Drago remonta jusqu'à elle, elle le serra dans ses bras. La sphère se mit à crépiter. Hermione comprit. Et hurla. Pas maintenant, pas à son tour. Pas à elle.  
Elle n'était pas prête.

 ** _A suivre...  
_** (Moi aussi je l'aime Scorpius vous savez.)

 **Questions pour avis constructif !  
** • Que pensez-vous du déroulement du chapitre ?  
• Touché ou pas touché par le couple Astoria/Drago ? Pourquoi ?  
• Que pensez-vous du chapitre dans son ensemble ? Why ?  
• La mort de Scorpius est-elle bien décrite ?  
• Avez-vous été touché par celle-ci ? Elle était légèrement prévisible...  
• Le passage sur Azkaban a-t-il changé votre vision de cette prison ? Si oui, en quoi l'a-t-il changé ?  
• Il est dépressif mon Drago, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
• Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'Astoria ?  
• La rupture vous a-t-elle ému ? Le divorce aussi ?  
• Vous avez compris la chronologie ?  
• Vous avez aimé ?  
• Bon, qu'on se l'avoue. Ce chapitre est horrible. (ouais pas de question là xD)  
• Que pensez-vous de l'utilisation de « la morale de l'histoire » ?  
• Des personnages ?  
 **Ces questions n'empêchent de dire d'autres choses qui vous passent par la tête évidemment !**


End file.
